


茉莉公寓

by bonnieguu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 67,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnieguu/pseuds/bonnieguu
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Huang Ren Jun, Mark Lee/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, 星辰, 星辰sungchen, 诺俊, 马东
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. 302的黄小姐

在繁闹的市中心，地铁下来步行500米，经过一扇大铁门再往里走3分钟就是茉莉公寓。不同于几百米开外的霓虹璀璨，茉莉公寓的夜晚很安静。只能偶尔听见几只野猫在草丛里散步和夏夜独有的蝉鸣。

公寓外最亮的是大门边上小超市的招牌，粉不啦叽的LED管上面闪动着五个大字。

**乐乐小卖部**

晚上十一点半是一天里面生意最淡的时候，没有缺了醋来买的家庭主妇，没有嘴馋进来拿一包薯片的小学生，更没有叫着减肥又想吃冰激凌的姑娘，只有寥寥半夜辗转反侧的烟客和一身酒气却无处消散的夜归人。

钟辰乐总是在这个时候开始补货。从前他喜欢叼着烟干活，最近禁烟令出来，营业场所不能抽烟后索性他就戒了，夜晚靠一根棒棒糖聊以慰藉。他总觉得自己的肺是保住了，可牙早晚要坏。

钟辰乐把最后一罐啤酒放到货架上想了想又从箱子里拿了一瓶犒劳自己。盛夏微凉的午夜正是喝酒撸串的好时候，可他只有啤酒配着小花生米。电视里直播着勇士和快船的比赛，评论员的声音激动又刺耳兴奋的像是打了鸡血，大约是酒喝的太舒服了，他却越看越困。就在他昏昏欲睡之际门口突然响起了一阵急促的脚步声，没几秒就进来了一个脚踩拖鞋穿着清凉的长发姑娘。

  
**Chapter 1** **：** **302** **的黄小姐**

  
钟辰乐认识这个姑娘，她是住在302的黄小姐。黄小姐在茉莉公寓里很出名，因为她是个大美女，那种走在路上会让人看倒撞墙的大美女。一年前钟辰乐第一次见到她的时候也忍不住多看了几眼，不仅因为她好看，还因为她买了三大包方便面，5袋薯片和2瓶大可乐。在钟辰乐的印象里美女都是不食人间烟火数着米粒吃饭的，这个美女却不走寻常路，不化妆不打扮且能吃。半年后钟辰乐还是从606的网店老板那里知道这姑娘就是做吃播的，还是个百万粉丝的大网红。钟辰乐自然也打开网页看了看。很神奇，明明只是安静的吃东西也不说话，可黄小姐就是让人觉得很舒服，按时下流行的话来说叫疗愈。她很美但不浓艳，素着一张干干净净的脸，长发清爽自然的垂下。她喜欢吃垃圾食品，什么汉堡披萨方便面，可这些东西被她吃起来感觉也没有那么垃圾了，反而有了一丝珍馐的味道。钟辰乐终于理解为什么那么多人喜欢看她吃东西。他按下了关注键，无聊的时候就看一会儿，可看着看着就容易饿，后来钟辰乐胖了6斤。

自从变成黄小姐的粉丝后钟辰乐自然就对她关注了起来。照理说她这样的姑娘生活应该是多姿多彩的，和男朋友谈谈恋爱腻腻歪歪，和闺蜜出去逛逛街血拼一下。可钟辰乐一年365天有360天看到她都是一副晕乎乎没睡醒的样子，夏天穿着拖鞋冬天裹着大衣，来小卖部不是觅食就是买姨妈巾。浑身上下散发着一股颓靡的气息。

钟辰乐想起了这天是18号，果然她进来就拿了2包夜用径直又走到了柜台。钟辰乐的小眼睛在她薄透的吊带前溜了一圈才低下头开始扫货结账。

“18块8，要袋子吗？"钟辰乐问完姑娘久久没有回答，一抬头才发现她正盯着自己的啤酒看。

“我想喝酒。”她突然没头没脑的来了一句。钟辰乐愣了愣下意识脱口而出。

“姐姐，你来大姨妈呢，不能喝酒。”

姑娘明显不高兴了，脸沉了下来。

“大姨妈来怎么了？就算大姨夫来了我也要喝！”她说着就拍了一张毛爷爷在桌上。

没想到这还是个辣妹。钟辰乐只能收了钱给她拿酒，一回来就看到这姑娘居然坐在他的位置上吃起了花生米。

“篮球有什么好看的。”还自说自话的开始换台，钟辰乐惊呆了。可人家是女孩子他也不知道怎么说只能又搬了把椅子，两个人奇怪的坐在一起喝酒看午夜重播的情深深雨濛濛。

“你说依萍这人傻不傻，男人不要她了居然还寻死觅活的跳河，没出息！“她说着打开了第三听啤酒，钟辰乐想劝劝她，可又怕一开口她就更来劲了。脾气暴躁的人就是这样的，说不得。钟辰乐只能又开了袋小花生米，姑娘满意的对他笑了笑抓了一大把在手心。

喝到第五听的时候姑娘醉了，头一倒靠在了钟辰乐的肩膀上，扑面而来的是淡淡马鞭草的香气。钟辰乐继续抿着酒心想这姑娘幸好遇到的是正直善良的自己，要是换个猥琐的鬼知道会发生什么。

刚想到这里耳边忽然传来了低低的抽泣声，姑娘哭了。钟辰乐倒是不意外，这半夜三更跑出来喝酒的人哪个没点儿心事呢？

“一年前的今天我本来要结婚的。”让钟辰乐意外的是姑娘开了口。他有点迟疑自己要不要把耳朵闭上，毕竟这是人家的私隐，可他又实在是对这个姑娘的故事很好奇。

“结婚的前一周我最后飞了一趟墨尔本的航线，乘务长一直说我可惜了，就算结婚了也可以继续飞啊，干嘛要辞职呢。我那时候被爱情冲昏了脑子，一门心思只想做他的新娘，以后每天给他洗手作羹汤，再有个属于我们俩的爱的孩子。现在想来真的是傻透了。”

故事讲到这儿钟辰乐的肩膀已经湿了，这姑娘的眼泪可真多，但他不会去责怪，受伤的人就算哭出个海也是值得原谅的。

“捉奸在床。我高高兴兴的一回家打开门就看到了三流狗血剧里面的场景。赤身裸体躺在床上的是我的未婚夫和我最好的朋友。其实电视剧也不是瞎编的，还挺真实的。”

她说着还自嘲的笑了笑。

“后来呢？你也像电视剧里的女主一样寻死觅活了吗？”

钟辰乐淡淡的问，姑娘安静了一会儿不哭了才又说。

“没有。不值得。”

“对。不值得。”

钟辰乐呢喃着又喝了一口酒，他明白这种不值得的感觉。

“可分手以后我发现自己病了，我开始嗜睡，一睡就是十几个小时，醒来就会很饿，饿到心发慌，我就不停的吃，吃好多。朋友带我去看医生，医生说我需要适当的把自己的这种情绪找人分享发泄一下。我想了想就第一次开了直播。”

钟辰乐忍不住笑了，这姑娘的脑回路很强大。姑娘狠狠的打了他一下。

“别笑！这真的很有用。”

钟辰乐疼的呲牙咧嘴，想这姐们儿下手可真重。

“嗯。逃避真的很有用但不会解决问题。要不你也不会到今天还在哭了。”

钟辰乐说完想自己大概也在她的心上打了一拳。果然姑娘立刻抬起了头，怒视着他的眼睛里还水汪汪的。

“我回去了！”她说着起身跨过钟辰乐就要往外走。钟辰乐看着她走路都带飘的样子捉急，忙问道。

“要不要我送你回去？”

她转头表情有点诧异。

“小弟弟,你别忘了，我来姨妈了。”

钟辰乐转了一下脑子才恍然大悟她的意思。

“没有！我对天发誓我没有这个意思！我就是看你喝多了担心你！“

被当作柳下惠了，我可真冤。钟辰乐心气不顺。

没想到姑娘居然一脸失落。

“这样说的我更难过了。我走了，晚安小弟弟。”

女人心果然还是很难懂。姑娘脚刚踏出去钟辰乐又叫了起来。

“哎！姐姐你还有20听酒呢！”

不远不近的她的声音飘了进来。

“存在你这里，下次再来找你喝！”

夜晚又再次安静了下来。钟辰乐发了会呆才拿起遥控器把台搁了回来。比赛已经结束，勇士赢了，可钟辰乐心里还是闷闷的。肩膀上姑娘的眼泪还没有干，就像她心里的伤一样依旧还是湿漉漉的。

403好像开着一家心理诊所，帮她问问吧。

钟辰乐想着想着就有了点困意。


	2. 205的小帅哥和乐乐小卖部

乐乐小卖部的营业时间是早上8点到晚上24点。钟辰乐的闹钟会在七点准时响起，洗脸刷牙再走到小区门口的早餐摊买个包子豆浆是他的日常。这世界很多人过的不分昼夜黑白，比如黄小姐。自然也会有人喜欢规律，比如工作日八点过一分钟就准时踏入小卖部的这个男孩。他总会拿一盒蛋黄派和一瓶咖啡，不管今天是36度还是零下六度，他只拿冷的。

钟辰乐记得他原因和黄小姐一样。长得好看。这个世界就是看脸的，没有错。但钟辰乐除了知道他住在205，其他的就一无所知，所以只能给他取了个昵称:

205的小帅哥。

小帅哥进来的时候钟辰乐头还疼着。昨天晚上的酒果然还是喝多了。

“结账。”小帅哥磁性的声音顿时让钟辰乐清醒了几分。他装作不经意的看了一眼，心又痒了起来。

趁早打住。钟辰乐在心里默念。

“你昨天喝酒了？”

钟辰乐找钱的手一顿。小帅哥平时没事也会和他聊两句，主要还是关于天气。这次的话题却有点特别。

“嗯，昨天晚上看球多喝了两瓶。”钟辰乐说着把找零塞到了他的手里。

“是勇士和快船吗？我也看了。库里可太帅了。“小帅哥眉飞色舞的笑着把零钱往口袋里面一塞。那笑容照着钟辰乐脑子突然一抽。

“我也喜欢库里，下次一起约着看球呗。”

说完钟辰乐立刻就后悔了，明明已经发过誓再也不勾搭男孩子了，却还是不争气的管不住自己。

“好啊！下次比赛的时候我就过来！我上班要迟到了，先走了！”

小帅哥说着抓起东西就出了门。

钟辰乐看着他走远摇着头叹了一大口气。都说吃一堑长一智，怎么自己就是不长记性呢？

钟辰乐其实不是同性恋，只是性趣比较广泛。学生时代他男男女女都暧昧过，可真的谈的只有2个女朋友，都是十分和平的分手，高中毕业分了一个，大学毕业又分了一个。前女友们结婚的时候还都邀请了他，关系处的都还不错。大概是之前的感情经历都太好，他的运气用完了，在第三段里面载了个大跟头。

大学毕业钟辰乐就进了一家大公司做市场，因为优秀第三年就晋升当了小组长带起了新人。新人里面有个小男孩长的特别好看，还特别粘他，开口就叫他哥。钟辰乐慢慢的也就动了点心思。两个人一来二去的又暧昧了半年多钟辰乐终是把人弄上了床变成了自己的小男朋友。谈恋爱的时候100样都是好的，小男朋友乖巧又可爱在床上又放的开，钟辰乐那时候真的是一头扎在了里面,和黄小姐半斤八两。他甚至想过结婚，想过一辈子。

后来他们的事情不知怎么的突然就被人知道了，公司里面传的纷纷扬扬，说钟经理和他的男下属搞在了一起。钟辰乐倒是不在意，他们是在谈恋爱又不是犯法，可没想到狠狠捅了他一刀的是他自以为深爱的男孩。他在总经理办公室的外面听到男孩在里面哭诉，说他们之间没有在谈恋爱，都是钟经理强迫他发生的关系。

钟辰乐在门外失声笑了，笑自己是个傻逼，笑自己的天真，笑自己这颗摔在地上又被踩两脚的心。

当天钟辰乐就提交了辞呈，连夜就从他们的房子里搬了出来。他拎着行李漫无目的在城市中游荡的时候还接到了男孩的电话，男孩哭的比在办公室里面还凶。他开口就喊哥哥，他说我错了哥哥，我只是害怕，我不是故意的，哥哥你回来吧。后面钟辰乐没听完就挂了，拔了电话卡扔进了最近的垃圾桶里。他在第二天早上逛到了一家中介门口。中介带他到了茉莉公寓看房子，他一眼就望到了公寓门口大写着出售的小超市。

一周后乐乐小卖部的牌子就挂了起来。因为他小时候的愿望就是有一家自己的小卖部。

钟辰乐缓了缓觉得自己可能只是有点孤独寂寞冷，毕竟已经2年没谈过恋爱了。细想想其实黄小姐就很好啊，果然昨天还是应该送她回家的。

人呢就是经不起念叨，下午太阳最烈的时候黄小姐就又出现了。她直接从冰柜里面拿了一根冰激凌咬着就站在了钟辰乐面前。

“昨天谢谢你了。”

她还是一副睡眼朦胧的样子，钟辰乐都怀疑她是在拿这根冰激凌漱口。

“不客气，为人民服务。”钟辰乐刚得意一句姑娘就立马说。

“我的事情你敢说出去我就把你变成太监。“

钟辰乐看着她笑意昂扬的样子夹紧了腿。

“什么事情啊？没听过，不知道！“钟辰乐很识相的装傻。

“不过说的真的姐姐，我知道403住着一个心理医生，我帮你问问你去看看呗。”

姑娘立马一个眼刀就飞了过来。

“我是说的是你的嗜睡还有暴食症，这样下去身体要垮的。“钟辰乐说的语重心长。姑娘靠着柜台低头嗦了一会儿冰激凌。

“行，我去看看吧，又不会少块肉。”

果然没有人是愿意一辈子被困住的，只是走不走的出来就完全只能靠自己。钟辰乐想着他是不是也应该去看看，自己又何尝不是一头困兽呢。

“话说那医生是男的女的？好看吗？“

姑娘的话打断了钟辰乐的思绪。钟辰乐觉得这姑娘的问题或许也没有那么难解决。

“男的，很帅。但是也很贵，一小时好几百，可惜的是人家只卖艺不卖身。”钟辰乐一脸遗憾。

“啧，没劲。我先回去了，出门忘记带钱带手机了，下次来再给你冰激凌的钱。”姑娘说的时候难得的露出了不好意思的表情。钟辰乐大方的摆了摆手，“请你吃，不用钱。”

“乐乐你真好！。”

黄小姐走以后那声乐乐还在他耳边回荡了很久。好多年没有听人叫自己乐乐了。上一次叫他乐乐的人现在在哪儿呢？

她已经离开很久了。


	3. 403的李医生

李帝努是在小卖部买酱油的时候被老板叫住的，然后莫名其妙的就被他塞了个病人。

李帝努本来不想接的，因为他的预约早就排到了下半年。

“302的黄小姐，感情受挫导致了嗜睡和暴食，麻烦你救救她。”

结果对方来了那么一句，他有了那么点兴趣，不是因为人而是因为她的病情。

“那行吧。我的时间很宝贵，你让她明天早上八点来找我。“

老板一脸难色。

“我不确定那时候她醒了没，嗜睡嘛。”

李帝努想了想。

“那就什么时候醒了什么时候来吧。”

说完他就继续回去炖排骨了。

第二天黄小姐居然还真的在八点来了，不过是在晚上八点。李帝努开门的时候吓了一跳，这位黄小姐穿着过膝的大T恤披着一件薄薄的外套连头发都没梳，感觉就是从床上起来就直接来找他了。可见鬼的是这副样子都盖不住她满脸的美貌。李帝努又改主意了，他打算好好给这位病人看看。

“好香啊。你在吃饭吗？”

黄小姐进门的第一句比她这个人更让人意外，好像她不是来看病，而是邻居来串门的。

“嗯。昨天炖了一锅排骨。今天煮了排骨面。”李帝努说完看到黄小姐眼睛盯着他，贼亮。

李帝努是第一次看病看到给病人煮面留病人吃饭。三碗，这位小姐一口气吃了三碗，还把他打算吃一周的排骨全塞肚子里了。不过李帝努觉得挺好，至少他也很直观的了解到了她的病情。黄小姐虽然吃的多但吃的很优雅，吃完还不忘收拾碗筷，顺手把他水槽里的碗碟都洗了。李帝努从背后上上下下的打量了她一番，说完全不带颜色这太假，毕竟他也是个正常男人况且这位小姐的身材确实是凹凸有致的好。李帝努只是好奇，她吃那么多都吃哪儿去了。

整理完他们就去了诊室。李帝努套上了白大褂，她略显紧张的坐在暖色皮质的沙发上，这才有了点看诊的意思。

“别紧张，我们就随便聊聊天。”

黄小姐手搁在沙发的两侧轻轻的点了点头。

“最近有什么爱好或者觉得有趣的事情吗？”

李帝努问完她露出了疑惑的表情。

“你不问问我为什么变这样了吗？“

李帝努的表情始终很专业，一副温柔沉静的样子，没有什么波澜。

“感情问题无外乎就是这样那样，没什么不同。我的工作是让你释怀不是让你回忆痛苦的。好了，回答我的问题吧。“

“最近啊，最近没有什么爱好。有趣的事情嘛，前两天和小卖部老板喝酒了，挺有趣的。”

李帝努在本子上写了几笔，又问。

“那以前呢？以前有什么爱好？”

她低头思索了一下轻声说。

“我以前挺喜欢做饭的。因为他经常吃汉堡我觉得对身体不好就去网上学做菜给他吃。”

“我还很会化妆。一开始只是自己喜欢。后来发现他还挺喜欢我打扮的漂漂亮亮带我出去的，他的朋友都会夸我好看，他就特别开心。“

她的声音越说越小，整个人也缩成了一小团。李帝努有点于心不忍，拿了条毯子盖在了她的身上又给她倒了一杯热牛奶。

后面他又问了几个看似很生活的问题，比如有什么讨厌的事情，睡醒会干什么，最近看的了哪部电影。听着黄小姐的回答李帝努心中眉头紧锁。

他最后问了一个问题，其实只是他自己好奇。

“你和他在一起几年了？“

“十年。”

果然很长，长到一个人扎进了心里想要连根拔出来都那么难。

“我是不是要吃很多药啊？“黄小姐把自己裹在了毯子里小口的喝着牛奶。

李帝努关上了本子，摇了摇头。

“不用。首先，把直播停了。”

黄小姐立马不同意。

“那我就没有收入了，我还要付房租呢。”

“听我说完。我这里缺一个助理，就是帮我接电话安排接待病人。每天早上8点到晚上18点，包三顿饭，一个月6000块。怎么样？”

李帝努看着她的眼珠子不停来回的转，知道她肯定能明白其中的意思。

“行。但我怕自己爬不起来，我把我家的钥匙给你一把！八点我没来就要麻烦你了，拽也要我把拽起来！”

李帝努手里拿着钥匙想这姑娘心可真大，也不怕引狼入室。

病最后看成了一场成功的面试。李帝努在把黄小姐送到门口的时候又提醒她。

“我这里是诊所，衣服要穿的素雅得体一点，画一点淡妆不要太浓。还有什么问题吗？如果没有问题的话，我们明天八点见。”

“好，明天八点见！“姑娘笑着说。

李帝努看着她进了电梯转身关上门还是觉得很神奇。把毯子收起来的时候还隐约闻到了点不属于这个空间的香味。他刚闻了一下又觉得自己像个变态，赶忙叠好放进了柜子里。李帝努又忽然发现自己居然没有问她的全名，也没有要她的联系方式。

自己是看到美女紧张了？李帝努摇着头失笑着想。


	4. 606的网店老板和802的海龟精英

802新搬来了一个海龟精英，这种八卦原本都是606的李楷灿和钟辰乐说的，这次却是钟辰乐自己亲眼见证到了。

周末一大早钟辰乐刚拎着早饭回来就看到了一辆7位数的车停在了公寓门口，从上面下来了一个穿着休闲西装看起来有点娃娃脸的男人。不一会儿钟辰乐就看到介绍自己来看房的小中介瞪着辆自行车吭哧吭哧的也到了。

“你可以坐我车来的。“娃娃脸对中介的态度很好，这让钟辰乐对他这个人的初印象也很好。

“不用的李先生，我们怎么能坐客人的车呢。就是这里，茉莉公寓，您跟我来！”然后小中介就领着他进去了。

大概半小时后小中介冲进了小卖部就拿了瓶水。

“这天也太热了。”他一边叫着一边扫码付款。

钟辰乐给他递了张纸巾，八卦了起来。

“你刚才带的是新的住客吗？好像很有钱的样子啊！”

小中介一下子又来了精神。

“我和你说，人家可是海龟精英，在华尔街一年赚百万美刀的呢！802那套3室户，他刚才来看了一眼就定了，不是租，是买！就因为这套是全精装，领包入住。”

不出所料，钟辰乐被壕到了，瞪大了眼睛感叹了一声。

“这得多少钱！他有老婆孩子了？看起来挺年轻的啊。”

小中介喝完了一瓶水摆了摆手。

“没有。他说以后他弟弟要搬过来，所以房子要买大一点。这年头怎么还会有这么好的哥哥啊，真羡慕。”

钟辰乐听到哥哥两个字浑身都抖了抖。他很想给小中介科普一下现在不仅叫妹妹的不一定是亲妹妹，叫弟弟的也不一定是亲弟弟。自己当年租房子的时候也和房东说过。

“我和弟弟一起住。“

钟辰乐对娃娃脸更加好奇了。

李楷灿进来的时候钟辰乐正在吃午饭，他的脸色不太好钟辰乐以为他又打了通宵游戏。

“给我拿包烟。”  
他垂头丧气的，一反常态的失去了往日的疯癫竟让人有点不习惯。

钟辰乐扔了一包万宝路给他，他像见鬼一样的叫了起来。

“我不要这个！”

钟辰乐被他吓的差点就把炒饭扔了。

“你不要这个你要哪个啊！认识你那么久你抽过别吗？！”钟辰乐牢牢的捧住了自己的炒饭生怕李楷灿又搞什么幺蛾子。

“我...我今天抽玉溪！”

钟辰乐又抓了包玉溪给他。

“你怎么抽这个了，之前不是说抽不惯吗？”  
李楷灿没回答打开就叼了一根在嘴上，抬手就问钟辰乐要打火机。钟辰乐用筷子指了指自己背后的墙。

禁止吸烟四个字比钟辰乐的头还大。

李楷灿讪讪地把烟塞了回去，钟辰乐看他心情不好就决定和他说点他感兴趣的话题。

“你知道802搬来了一个巨有钱的海龟精英吗？门口那辆红色，一匹马的那个就是他的！我早上亲眼看他从车上下来。我听小中介说他要和他弟弟一起住，哎呦呦，也不知道是哪种弟弟哦！”

钟辰乐一说完就看到李楷灿的脸更白了，他皮笑肉不笑抽了抽嘴角。

“什么弟弟，当然是亲弟弟了。”

“你怎么知道？”钟辰乐说着又趴了两口饭。

“因为我就是那个弟弟啊。”

钟辰乐发誓以后和李楷灿聊天的时候绝对不喝水吃饭了，不是笑到喷水就是吓到噎饭。几口水下去气顺了钟辰乐才又问。

“他是你亲哥啊？你们长得也不像啊！”

李楷灿不知道什么时候搬了把椅子又拿了包qq糖坐着吃了起来。

“他是他妈妈带来的，我是我爸爸带来的，他妈妈和我爸爸结婚了，就是这样。”

钟辰乐懂了。虽然没有血缘但在法律上他们确实是亲兄弟。

“那不是很好，赶快把你那间破房子退了搬过去和你哥一起住啊！”

“不要！”李楷灿说的很坚决。

“你们关系不好？”

李楷灿又不说话了，塞了几颗qq糖在嘴里，拼命的扯着袋子。扯到袋子快烂了他才又说。

“其实挺好的。只是我们完全不一样。他从小到大什么都很好，我什么都不如他，不管是读书还是别的，就连打架我都打不过他。但他对我很好，真的很好。容忍纵容我的一切。直到他出了国，我们就不来往了。”

李楷灿说着眼睛就红了。直觉告诉钟辰乐这个故事不完整，还差了什么最重要的事情，让李楷灿想起来就会哭的事情。

又过了几天发生了一件事情才让钟辰乐发现了李楷灿的秘密。

那天下着雨，天阴沉沉的。娃娃脸出现的时候脸色比外面的天还要沉。他进来也不买东西就直接站在了柜台前盯着钟辰乐看。明明第一天见面的时候还是和蔼可亲的一个人，那天却一副黑社会的样子看的钟辰乐直发毛。

“请问有什么事情吗？”

钟辰乐小心翼翼的问，生怕说错什么就被打了。

“钟辰乐是吧？我是楷灿的哥哥，我叫李敏亨。”

他开口的态度更差，而且还是没说明白是来干什么的。就在两个人僵持不下的时候李楷灿像风似的窜了进来。

“李敏亨你来这里干什么！”

他说着就去拽李敏亨的袖子。

“我来看看你的……”

“看个鬼，有什么好看的！你给我回去！”

李敏亨的话说一半被李楷灿打断，人也被半拉半扯的弄了出去。

大约是没想到即使站在门口钟辰乐在里面也是可以听的一清二楚，两个人低声吵起了架。

“我觉得这个人不行，开小卖部的能有什么前途。”

钟辰乐手撑在柜台上想对方说的这个没有前途的人，不会那么巧是自己吧。

“要你管！我喜欢！我就算找个捡破烂的都不管你的事！”李楷灿的声音又细又尖。

“楷灿你别这样，我也是为了你好。”李敏亨的声音软了下来，轻的像是在哄孩子。

然后李楷灿笑了，笑的让人心慌。  
“为了我好？七年前你走的时候就说是为了我好。结果你现在回来让我和你一起住，对我的生活指指点点也说是为了我好？够了李敏亨，我已经不喜欢你了，我有男朋友，现在活的很好。我只希望你离我远一点。”

钟辰乐听完很震撼，怪不得认识李楷灿2年都没见过他谈恋爱，连个搞暧昧的人都没有。想着李楷灿也挺惨的，钟辰乐决定救他。他在柜台里面深吸了一口气，拍了拍自己脸，站起来活动了一下筋骨又在门口最后犹豫了三秒。他帅气的出门十分准确的就把李楷灿揽在了怀里。

“你听到没有，楷灿说了希望你离他远一点。”  
钟辰乐拿出了当年自己在街头打架的气势，平时笑眯眯的眉眼一正，嘴角向下一沉，凌厉的气息就扑面而来。

这副样子加上他又很能打，当年学校附近的小混混见了他都要绕道走。  
可李敏亨却不为所动依旧像刚才那样打量着他。钟辰乐想装逼可真难，再装他就要穿帮了，狠狠的瞪了李敏亨一眼连忙搂着李楷灿进了屋。

“谢谢你辰乐。”

李楷灿说的时候还愣愣的。

钟辰乐想最近怎么老有人谢谢他，还都莫名有一种被发好人卡的感觉。

“我能帮你的也就那么多了。你哥很聪明你不要糊弄他，更不要糊弄你自己。”

那天李楷灿又默默的吃掉了五包qq糖。他走以后钟辰乐才意识到qq糖他没给钱，玉溪他也没给钱。钟辰乐看着账本想李敏亨说的可真对，开小卖部确实没什么前途。


	5. 熟悉的陌生人

小帅哥拎着烧烤进来的时候钟辰乐还在对着账本焦头烂额，一点也没发现自己身边凑进来了一个小脑袋。

“你这帐怎么乱七八糟的？”

他在钟辰乐耳边一开口差点把钟辰乐的魂给吓没了。

钟辰乐心虚的把本子一关。

“你怎么来了啊？”

“我早上不是提醒你了吗？晚上我带烧烤来看球啊。”

小帅哥笑着挥了挥手上盒子。

钟辰乐这才想起来，他这几天被账本搞的已经快神智不清了。

“对哦！快开始了！我去拿酒！”

钟辰乐吃着小帅哥带来的烧烤看着小帅哥的脸最近的烦闷都消散了不少。球赛一边进行着他们一边聊起了天。钟辰乐以为会比自己小好几岁的小帅哥竟然只比他小三个月不到。

“你怎么不说你自己长的才显小呢？看起来就像是高中生。”

小帅哥说着又笑了。

后来他们又聊起了小时候，然后惊讶的发现他们竟然读的是同一个幼儿园，同一个小学甚至高中还去过同一个补习班，只不过钟辰乐是周六上午去，小帅哥是在下午。

“我们搞不好还遇到过呢，我经常提早过去坐着吃午饭。”

小帅哥说完钟辰乐一惊。

“我每次中午都在那边做完题才走！”

如果时间可以倒流的话钟辰乐真的很想回去查看一下，那时中午的教室里面是不是真的坐着两个少年。一个玩着手机吃着便利店买的三明治，一个抓着头发眉头紧锁的做着自己看不懂的数学题。

或许他们自己也没有想到过，十年后的他们才会与当年的对方相认。

人的命运真的很有趣。

“我和辰乐果然很有缘。”小帅哥说的时候钟辰乐没有在意，过了好一会儿他才意识到这句话的问题。

“你怎么知道我叫辰乐？”  
小帅哥有点迟疑，喝了口酒才缓缓的说:  
“其实我们也算熟人。我是财务部的朴志晟，就是那时候每个月在你的预算表上签字的朴志晟。”

朴志晟三个字从他嘴里出来的时候钟辰乐的脑袋轰的一下就炸了。

一些零星记忆的火花瞬间就燃烧了起来。

每一次见到这个名字伴随的就是一张张被退回的预算表。上面的黑色签名比边上的红色图章看上去还要嚣张。钟辰乐打电话过去理论说三句就会忍不住吵起来，但却只是他一个人在这头瞎叫，那边的人淡定如水的用“这不合规”“那不行”来反驳他，低低的嗓音让钟辰乐一听到就气的后槽牙直痒，恨不得去找这个朴志晟打一架。可惜的是他们不在一幢楼。

钟辰乐意外的听办公室的小姑娘把他们两个的名字放在一起过，主题是公司里养眼的大帅哥，钟辰乐对自己排在第二名其实挺满意的，可第一名居然是朴志晟这让他糟心了一整天。

诡异的是在公司五年钟辰乐愣是没有见过庐山真面目。他们在一个空间的次数屈指可数，都是年会这种人山人海找个熟人都费劲的场合。钟辰乐倒是远远的听过朴志晟弹吉他，他那时候被灌了很多酒早就看什么都重影，只记得自己愣愣的跟着哼唱完了整首。那首带着暖色记忆的《青春》。

钟辰乐对这个名字最后的印象停留在他离职第一年的春节，一封邮件出现在了他早就长满草布满灰的邮箱里。

“祝  
新年快乐。万事如意。  
朴志晟。”

钟辰乐没有想到他会从朴志晟这里收到唯一一条新年祝福，他也没有想到自己竟然会因为这一条可能只是群发的祝福哭了。

第二年朴志晟有再给他发吗？钟辰乐不知道，因为第二年他就忘记了密码。

记忆燃烧殆尽，留下的却是无尽的尴尬。

“你认出我怎么不说？是来看我笑话的吗？”

钟辰乐觉得自己好狼狈，灌了一大口酒，恨不得现在就醉死过去。

“当然不是。我只是觉得你应该也不是很想再遇到从前的人。”

朴志晟的语气里带着小心。

“那你今天为什么说？你可以一直这样装傻下去。”

钟辰乐的心口有一团气，气急败坏的气。

“因为我发现你和我想象的很不一样。”

钟辰乐转头看到朴志晟竟然淡淡的在笑

“哪里不一样？”

钟辰乐奇怪他在笑什么。

“我以为你会是个脾气暴躁，趾高气昂的家伙。”

朴志晟说完钟辰乐扯了扯嘴角。

“还是个强迫下属的衣冠禽兽吧！”

其实那时候还是害怕的吧，害怕被人用审判鄙夷的眼神看着自己，所以才逃的那么仓皇，那么干脆。钟辰乐想都不用想就知道人们会在背后把他说的多么不堪。

“没有哦。我从来没有那么想过，我知道你不是这样的人。”

朴志晟的话让钟辰乐有点懵。他的眼神也很坚定，不带着一丝一毫的动摇。明明他和朴志晟除了打电话吵架也没有更多的接触了为什么这个人会这样的相信他。

“你怎么知道我不是？你又不了解我。”

钟辰乐负气的问他。

“没有人告诉过你吗？你的眼睛很清澈，眼睛清澈的人心也不会是坏的。”

这样一句简简单单的话就让钟辰乐的眼眶湿了，恍然间他感觉自己仿佛回到了那间屋子，那间永远洒满阳光的屋子。桌上摆着鲜花空气里洋溢着饭菜的香气。她擦着手从厨房里面出来看到自己就急急的喊道。

“乐乐你怎么又去打架了啊！”

然后连忙转身去拿医药箱。

“妈我是个坏孩子吧，就因为我是个坏孩子爸才走的吧。”

她擦药的手顿了顿，微笑着目光更加温柔。  
“乐乐不是坏孩子。乐乐的眼睛很清澈，眼睛清澈的人都是柔软的，都是好孩子。”

钟辰乐偷偷抹去了不小心溢出的眼泪。

“胡说八道。我连你的人都没见过，你什么时候又看到过我的眼睛了？”

钟辰乐的心情突然变得很好，就好像雨后出了一道彩虹。

“年会啊，我想着老是给你退单也挺过意不去的就想找你喝个酒，结果看到你的时候你都迷糊了。倒是你那个前男友很热情的替你和我喝了两杯。他的眼神就很浑浊。”

朴志晟说完颇有深意的看着钟辰乐，看的钟辰乐一身的鸡皮疙瘩都起了来。

钟辰乐大惊失色想那两年老子头上不会都是青青草原吧！

“你和他有没有！”

钟辰乐气的吹胡子瞪眼拍起了台子。朴志晟也不急着回答分别给自己和钟辰乐又倒了一杯酒才说。

“没有。他这种男孩我见多了，不感兴趣。”

朴志晟说这话的时候钟辰乐忽然意识到，眼前的这个看起来很单纯的男生骨子里一点也不单纯。

人家都否认了钟辰乐也无话可说只能无脑的接着他话走。

“那你对什么样的感兴趣？”

可朴志晟对这个问题却迟迟不回答，认真的撸起了串，撸完了他又突然开始说:

“我之前住的小区里面有一只脾气很差的流浪猫，到处打架，整个小区的猫都打不过他。我原本以为它很厉害，肯定是这片的猫老大。结果有天下班回去看到它默默蹲在地上舔伤口，上面还流着血，看起来委屈巴巴的。我就想着帮它把伤口处理一下，可一靠近它就呲牙咧嘴的朝我挥爪子，我被挠了好几下还去打了疫苗。后来我想硬来不行的话那就软的吧，我就开始喂它，什么好吃什么猫粮贵我就给它买什么。果然这样喂了没多久它就让我摸了，我顺利的带它去了医院处理了伤口。”

钟辰乐很费解，他被朴志晟突如其来的救猫故事疑惑到了。朴志晟看懂了他眼里的问号。

“我觉得你很像那只猫。”  
自己像一只脾气很差只会独自舔伤口的猫吗？好贴切，钟辰乐承认了。

“那你的意思是也要投喂我咯？”钟辰乐笑的贱兮兮的问朴志晟。朴志晟立马点了点头。

“好啊，明天你想吃什么？”

钟辰乐本来只是开玩笑的，可朴志晟当真了，所以他也认真了，认真的想起来要吃什么。

“水煮鱼吧。我还要配米饭。”  
说完朴志晟笑了笑，说了一个鱼字。我不会真的是只猫变的吧。钟辰乐也忍不住笑了。

比赛结束朴志晟就说要回去了。

“好像我们没有看比赛哎！”

钟辰乐把他送到门口的时候说。

“那就明天看重播吧。”

朴志晟说完转身走

朴志晟和猫故事其实还差个结尾。最后猫的伤养好了，朴志晟就把它往怀里一卷抱回了家。

走在回家的路上朴志晟又心动了。

好想把这只也抱回去啊，但好像有那么一点点难。


	6. 朴志晟与猫

朴志晟是在过年的时候搬到茉莉公寓的，因为他在家里被妈妈嫌弃那么大个人了整天就知道抱个猫也不知道去找个女朋友抱抱。朴志晟想抱个女朋友有什么难的，他打开手机随便答应一条告白立马就能抱了。而且别说女朋友，男朋友都可以。可是他不想。丰富的恋爱经验让朴志晟认识到随便谈恋爱是一件很让人空虚的事情。

答应接吻做爱分手。他的恋情总是在这四个步骤里面打转。他在一段感情里的时候很专一从不劈腿可却还是总被骂渣男，他很委屈。他问同样受欢迎却口碑甚好的学长罗渽民这是为什么？罗渽民问他。

“你有认真追过人吗？”

朴志晟想了想。

“我有认真追过猫。”

罗渽民回了他两个字。

“活该！”

人为什么要追？人都是自己送上来的啊？追猫才难呢！罗渽民不懂！

从此以后朴志晟更加觉得撸猫真快乐。

没错，朴志晟是个有点神经质的帅哥。

在一天内第三次被妈妈训斥一大一小只会吃干饭不会做事后朴志晟毅然决然的带着他的爱猫私奔了。他问罗渽民要了中介电话，在晚上九点半的时候拎着箱子抱着猫入住了茉莉公寓205号房。

他对这里很满意，交通便利价格公道最重要的是大门口小卖部的风格他很是喜欢。所以放下猫他就决定下去买包薯片庆祝一下顺带参观。

很眼熟。他站在货柜前透着架子中的缝隙看小卖部的老板，怎么看都觉得眼熟。可就是想不起来在哪儿见过。

“五块八。”老板买单的时候还盯着电视里的小品看，笑的直打鸣。朴志晟又觉得的他的声音很熟悉，头疼，想不起来真的很头疼。

“大过年的你也不回家吗？”老板一边找钱一边说。

“和我妈吵架了。你呢，你怎么也不回家？“

朴志晟反问他。他把钱递给朴志晟露出了笑容，可那笑容很无奈。

“我没有家。“

朴志晟出门的时候看了眼招牌，又想起了老板的眼睛和声音，就那么一瞬间朴志晟想起来了。

他是钟辰乐啊！

朴志晟对钟辰乐最深刻的印象就是嗓门大且暴躁。每次和他打电话自己都恨不得把电话到搁在三米远。但他并不讨厌钟辰乐这个人，即使后来他被爆出来发生了那种事情。

朴志晟想起了唯一一次见到钟辰乐时的样子。他喝醉了，白到反光的一张脸上映着两团粉色的晕，眼睛闪动着比水还清澈，眉眼弯弯的嘴角也弯弯的像极了自己家那只慵懒的小猫咪。钟辰乐的长相让朴志晟很意外，如果只是在路上遇到，朴志晟肯定会觉得他只是个刚成年喜欢打游戏的小男孩。

后来他就被另一个男生拉住敬了两杯酒。男生说钟经理醉了，我替他和朴经理你喝两杯吧。朴志晟这个人看不清自己看别人却很准，男生打着什么主意他一眼就知道。所以他喝完酒打发掉对方就立马转身走了，想着不知道那个傻蛋会栽在这位的手里。可没想到居然是看起来还挺机灵的钟经理。

钟辰乐离职后朴志晟其实还挺遗憾的，没有人打电话找他吵架让他还有点寂寞。那年过年的时候朴志晟百无聊赖给客户同事发新年邮件，他一个个点着突然看到了钟辰乐的名字。他还好吗？朴志晟想着也按下了他的。

万事如意四个字看起来很简单，可人生又有几件可以如意的事情呢？就连想找个如意的人都很难。

认出来钟辰乐以后朴志晟犹豫了很久要不要和他说，但每天早上看到他现在这样自在的样子朴志晟又觉得自己不应该破坏他来之不易的安宁。

可每见他一次朴志晟对他就更新奇一点。完全不一样，他和自己印象里的钟辰乐完全不是一回事。印象里的钟辰乐是个看似乖巧却嚣张跋扈，油盐不进的钟经理。可他在这里看到的却是一个打着哈欠睡眼惺忪头发还乱蓬蓬啃着包子的钟老板。他还很喜欢笑，笑起来真的好像猫，好可爱，可爱到朴志晟好几次差点都想伸手去摸一摸。但朴志晟忍住了，因为经验告诉他猫是不能随便乱摸的，被挠几下都是好的，要是一害怕跑了就难找了。追猫爱好者朴志晟陷入了沉思。

所以当钟辰乐邀请他一起看球赛的时候他觉得机会来了。

朴志晟没有想到自己和这只猫猫那么有缘，他在想如果他们能在更早的时候相遇猫猫是不是就不会受那么多伤。

后来朴志晟坦白了自己的名字，听完果然猫猫生气了，他瞪着眼睛一脸要哭的样子。朴志晟只能说了句好话哄他，但他发誓他说的绝对不是假话。

猫猫哭了又笑。朴志晟不是很懂，但笑了应该就是好事吧。

朴志晟又故意说了男生撩他的事情，猫猫挥着小爪子质问他的样子都那么可爱，可爱到朴志晟不仅想摸摸他，更想投喂他，还想把他捡回家，因为猫猫说过

他没有家。


	7. 改头换面的黄小姐

钟辰乐时隔一个月再次见到黄小姐的时候惊的眼珠子都快掉出来了。她穿着一件米白色的职业连衣裙，脚踩5厘米的细高跟，长头发扎了一半中间夹了个珍珠发卡和她的耳朵上的耳钉凑成了一套。更绝的是她画了妆，钟辰乐不懂女孩子所谓的淡妆是有多淡，大概就是黄小姐这样的吧，可就是这层淡淡的妆让她整个人都靓丽了起来。美还是美，可美的沁人心脾。当然前提是她不开口。

“现在糖也太几把贵了！”

钟辰乐揉了揉眼睛想刚才的小仙女怎么突然就没了。

钟辰乐想这个李医生果然不得了，当得起妙手回春四个字。

“姐姐，你现在在403工作？”

“对啊！先不和你聊天了，他做红烧肉急等着要糖呢，我吃完饭再来找你喝酒啊！”

钟辰乐闻到了一丝丝八卦的味道。

一小时后黄小姐果然蹬着她的小高跟来了。

“我的酒呢？”

钟辰乐走到了货架前问她。

“今天要几听？”

转眼的功夫黄小姐又座到了他的位置上脱了高跟鞋十分不雅的翘着腿在揉脚。

“2听吧！明天还要上班呢。”

黄小姐豪放的喝了一大口，钟辰乐立刻把小花生米贡了上去，她赏了钟辰乐一个赞许的眼神。

“姐姐你晚上是在李医生家里吃的啊？”

钟辰乐悄咪咪的开始了话题。

“对啊！我一天三顿都他那里吃啊，其实他就是为了控制我的饮食。实话说我现在每顿吃完还是会有点饿，但没有那么心慌了，忍一忍也就过去了。你别说，他做饭还挺好吃的。”

黄小姐说的时候笑了，钟辰乐第一次看她露出这样自然的笑容。

“就是到现在我还是起不来，每天早上都要他叫我起床还挺不好意思的。我也想自己起来的，但我都设了20个闹钟了，结果一个都没听到过，怎么会这样呢？”

黄小姐说完钟辰乐想不得了不得了，都已经睡一起啦！

“姐姐你好厉害，那么快就让李医生卖艺又卖身了。”

钟辰乐暧昧的挑着眉，黄小姐又一掌打了过来。

“想什么呢！我就是给他我家的钥匙让他每天早上来叫醒我！”

钟辰乐揉着心口想每天早上叫美女起床，天底下怎么会有这种好事。不知道美女发起床气会不会打人，要是不打的话他也想申请一下这个美差。

“姐姐你这样随便给男人家里的钥匙是很危险的！”

前面的都是玩笑话，钟辰乐还是更担心她的安危，毕竟这个世界的衣冠禽兽光靠眼睛是分辨不出来的。

“你说的对，给完我也有点后怕，幸好李医生是正人君子。我以后不会再随便把钥匙给别人了。”

说完她脸上却又有了点隐隐的失落。

“可李医生这种公事公办的态度又让我有点难过，一个男人对你完全没有想法也太挫败了。”

钟辰乐安慰她。

“医生嘛就是这样的，在他们眼里病人就是病人不分男女性别的。就算脱光了他们看你也可能只是一副人体模型。”

黄小姐听完觉得很有道理，释怀了一点。一听酒喝完她又说了起来。

“我和你说，我发现了一件事情。来找李医生看病的女病人十个里面有五个都是心怀不轨动机不纯的。比如有个A小姐说自己心口老疼，李医生说你这个是生理问题，应该去医院看看心内科，结果A小姐坚持说这是心理问题，因为每次只要看到李医生她心口就不疼了。”

钟辰乐不厚道的笑了，他已经很多年没有听到那么尴尬的撩人方式了。黄小姐也笑的直抖肩膀。

“还有个B小姐，她看起来神经兮兮的。她说从上个周开始梦里就有个若隐若现的身影一直在呼唤她的名字，她怕自己是不是粘上了什么脏东西就去找了道士，道士和她说这不是脏东西而是你前世的爱人在召唤你，而后她又梦到了茉莉两个字和403这个门牌，她想到了李医生。”

钟辰乐听到这已经预示到了这个故事的狗血。

“反正那天那个场面我是挺震撼的，她哭着抱住李医生就说我终于找到你了，郎君。”

钟辰乐捂着肚子笑到眼泪都快飙出来了，黄小姐却没有笑，继续说。

“后来我才知道其实这个B小姐是真的生病了。她有妄想症，发病的时候会把自己认识的男性当作妄想对象想象出各种电视剧都编不出的爱情故事。这件事情让她的生活变得一团糟，就连父母都觉得她是个神经病。那天李医生哄了她很久，给她喂水吃药，温柔的和她说话，慢慢的她就缓过来了。她意识到自己又犯病后脸通红，望着李医生的眼神和喊郎君时候的一模一样。”

黄小姐说着露出了略显心酸的表情。

“她后来偷偷问我是不是李医生的女朋友，我说不是，我只是打工的。她很难过的说连我这样大美女李医生都看不上，她就更没有机会了。”

钟辰乐本来以为黄小姐的心酸是给B小姐的，这才发现也是给她自己的。

“我猜是不是还有个H小姐。H小姐是李医生的助理，每天被他叫醒，和他一起吃饭，病好了不少，心也渐渐的热了。”

钟辰乐原本以为自己这样说肯定又要被打，但没有，黄小姐只是看着他笑了笑，笑的很开心，像是听到了什么有趣的故事一样。

“没错，是有个H小姐。她的心确实热了，但她也累了。十年了她都没有好好的为自己活过，这刚好不容易清醒了几天她不想再栽下去了。她现在的愿望很简单，好好吃饭好好睡觉好好工作，好好活着。”

黄小姐说的时候整个人很放松，和之前一样同样是慵懒的气息，却慵懒的生机勃勃。

“而且李医生这个人呢确实很好很温柔，但他对所有人都那么好，都那么温柔。就像是一台中央空调，能吹吹我，也能吹吹你。实在是没有什么安全感。”

钟辰乐听完有点好奇。

“那李医生到底有没有女朋友啊？”

黄小姐犹豫了，皱着眉头思索了一下。

“大概或许可能有吧。他虽然没有说，我也没有见过除了病人以外的女人来找过他，但我总觉得他应该是有女朋友的。对了！有一次我忘点了东西回去拿，他穿着睡衣来开门但浴室里面有洗澡的声音。”

没想到黄小姐八卦起来比李楷灿还认真，果然女孩子就是很敏感，尤其是对有好感的人。

钟辰乐小脑瓜子一转用手肘顶了顶黄小姐。

“姐姐，既然李医生不行那你看看我怎么样？我觉得自己长的还是挺好看的，虽然赚的不多但也够过日子。最关键就是我这个人专情，喜欢一个人就会喜欢到底。”

钟辰乐靠在墙上含情脉脉的看着她，他想黄小姐应该会很感动，结果她居然露出了看傻子的眼神。

“你喜欢我？”

钟辰乐狠狠点头。黄小姐耻笑了一下。

“不好意思，和你在一起我更加没有安全感，不仅要防着女人，还要防着男人。累死了。”

钟辰乐眨巴着眼懵了，他脑门上也没写着双性恋三个字啊。黄小姐看出了他的疑惑。

“你最近不是和205那个帅哥走的很近吗？我听说他天天来你这里吃饭，周末还帮你看店。对了，他今天怎么不在？”

一听到205钟辰乐心里那点弯弯扭扭的感觉就又出来了。

“他今天加班。我就是和他一起搭个饭。你和李医生搭饭都没搭出事情来，我们两个男的怎么就暧昧了呢？”

郁闷，钟辰乐很郁闷。因为这种莫名其妙的感觉就不仅别人有，他自己也有。

“我说你和他走得近又没说是暧昧，你急什么？不得了，他连加班都和你报备，可以啊乐乐。”

可以个大头鬼！钟辰乐翻了个白眼无言以对只能默默灌酒。

好死不死的，说曹操曹操就到。

“辰乐，我回来了！”

钟辰乐嘴里的酒差点就喷了出来。  
然后朴志晟看到了黄小姐。黄小姐很有礼貌的打了个招呼。

“hi～小帅哥。”

但小帅哥的脸色却不好，盯着黄小姐的小眼神很困惑。大概是被盯的发毛，黄小姐起身就说要走。

“姐姐你走啦，酒还没喝完呢？”

钟辰乐故意扯了扯黄小姐的手，又被黄小姐打了。

“别祸害我！酒留着给你们吧，小心点，别酒后被那个啥了。”

钟辰乐想这姐姐说的什么鬼话，要那个啥也是他被我那个啥。

黄小姐走后朴志晟也学着样的从钟辰乐身上跨了进去。

“你什么毛病非要挤进来，外面不是有椅子吗？”

朴志晟仿佛没有看到钟辰乐满脸的不乐意，笑嘻嘻的座在他边上打开了外卖，一大盆小龙虾。

钟辰乐没好气的挪了挪。

“怎么买这个？剥起来麻烦死了。”

“啊！你不喜欢啊，我特意跑到夜市去买的，听说特别好吃呢。”

他委屈巴巴的说着就要把盖子给盖上。钟辰乐瞄了他一眼还是于心不忍。

“算了，吃吧，好不容易买的别浪费了。”

朴志晟又高兴了，拿起一个就开始剥。

“你怕麻烦没事，我剥你吃！”

夏夜的晚风偷摸着窜了进来，电视剧正如火如荼的演着，但没人管风，也没人看戏，两个心怀各异的人正各自盘算着心里的这点小九九。

钟辰乐看着朴志晟这幅温柔的样子想对方就是在撩自己吧，心动是蛮心动的，怕也是有点怕的。

朴志晟想大事不妙，猫猫警觉了。不行，自己要再接再厉，小心翼翼的完成扮鼠吃猫的计划。


	8. 溺水

凌晨三点，李敏亨又惊醒了，因为梦里的楷灿又哭了，哭着说李敏亨，我不喜欢你了。

他躺在床上直愣愣的盯着天花板，心乱成了一团麻。自己为什么急匆匆的抛下一切从美国回来了呢，不就是因为这个梦吗？然后梦想成真。

七年了，七年里身边的人换了一个又一个可他钱包里的照片却始终没有换过。不止一个人问过。

“Mark，他是谁？“

他看着那张晒的黑乎乎，笑的却比太阳还明艳的脸迟疑了。

“他是我弟弟。“

即使每次说的时候他的心都很虚，但他知道再虚也虚不过他对别人的虚情假意。他只是为了逃避。逃避自己的心和感情。

十岁第一次见面的时候李敏亨就喜欢那个拿眼睛不停瞟着自己的弟弟，即使一开始他们相处的并不融洽。李楷灿老是和他生气，抢他的玩具甚至还在他的作业本上乱画。他们打过无数次架，因为不服输，每次李楷灿都会蹬着眼睛跑回房间。他们就这样别扭着直到那一次，李楷灿哭了，坐在地上号啕大哭。小小的李敏亨不知所措，只能抱住他不停的道歉。

“对不起，哥哥错了，对不起。“

李楷灿扯着他的衣服抽抽嗒嗒哭着，嘴里含糊不清的说。

“妈妈不要我了，爸爸也不喜欢我，他们都喜欢你，没有一个人喜欢我。”

李敏亨听着心也被揪了起来，眼眶也红了。其实他们两个是一样的，都是缺爱的孩子。只不过李敏亨用乖巧听话换取称赞，李楷灿用调皮捣蛋博得关注。可称赞和关注都不是爱。

“谁说的，我就喜欢楷灿啊，楷灿那么好。”

“真的吗？”李楷灿打着哭嗝问。

“真的！”

小孩像个小兔子一样受宠若惊的看着自己然后破涕为笑，笑的如阳光一般的灿烂，耀了他的眼也照进了他的心。

就是从那天开始吧，一切都不一样了。李敏亨孤单寂寞的世界里钻进来了一只棕色小熊。小熊粘着自己，喊着哥哥撒娇。李敏亨很喜欢这种感觉，就好像有一只小刺猬对着全世界都竖起了刺，却只对自己翻着柔软的肚皮。我的楷灿，李敏亨很喜欢这样说。

我的楷灿又闯祸啦。

我的楷灿怎么不高兴了？

我的楷灿又不敢一个人睡了吗？

李敏亨那时候总被说是个弟弟傻瓜，就知道无脑的宠溺着他。可后来李敏亨才恍然大悟，宠的是他，可溺在里面的是自己。

迟钝又懦弱的自己。

李敏亨知道自己对李楷灿是有种占有欲的，一种别人不理解但是李楷灿却乐在其中的占有欲。

他意识到这种占有欲的真相是在那一天，李楷灿又挤在他的床上，搂着他撒娇告白的那一天。

“我们谈恋爱好不好，我是说真的，不是开玩笑。我真的很喜欢你，喜欢李敏亨。”

就在那一瞬间李敏亨的心震了一下。他看着眼前这双莹亮的眸子，用满怀爱意害羞的眼神望着自己。身体的柔软和温度沿着肌肤传来，李敏亨的呼吸乱了。李楷灿闭上了眼，轻轻的撅起了嘴。抱住他吻下去，把他揉进骨子里彻底变成自己的，李敏亨疯狂的想着

可下一秒他又听到了一声哥哥。

“哥哥，你快亲我，嘴撅的都酸了。”

李敏亨混沌的思绪被打破，无情的现实又摆在了他的面前。哥哥，弟弟。这两个词梗在他的喉咙里让他不敢再迈出一步。

那天晚上他还是搂着李楷灿睡的，他含糊把这件事掩盖了过去。李楷灿快睡着的时候还哼哼唧唧。

“下次你一定要亲我。”

李敏亨一晚上没睡，他想了很多。社会道德，人伦纲常。可依旧不知道自己该怎么办。他不敢接受，又舍不得放弃。

没过多久他得到了一个去美国工作的机会，一个所有人都觉得他不会拒绝的机会。只有李楷灿斩钉截铁地说。

“你不会走的是吧，你舍不得我。”

李敏亨没有回答，也不敢回答。

在一个下着雨的早上他走了，在候机的时候他接到了李楷灿的电话。他声音颤抖着问。

“李敏亨你去哪儿了？”

“你要去美国了是吗？“

“其实你根本就不喜欢我是吧？“

“你去吧！你去了就别回来了！我再也不想见到你了！“

他想说不是的，我不是不喜欢你。我是太喜欢你了，喜欢到不知所措，喜欢到什么都做不了什么都说不出来只会逃。

“我是为了你好。”最后他嘴里只说出来这一句屁话。

后来的日子李敏亨陷入了一种失控的情绪里。他开始疯狂的找人，每个人都印着点李楷灿的影子可每个人都不对。他的楷灿是一颗包在彩虹糖纸里的巧克力，入口甜腻带着点微苦，会让人不自觉地眯起眼睛心情变得很好，吃多了还容易上瘾。李敏亨就上瘾了，可他没有巧克力了只能骗自己找着低劣的替代品。

他失去李楷灿七年。他们没有打过一个电话，没有发过一条信息，他对李楷灿的消息都来自于父母。

楷灿毕业了。

楷灿找到工作了。

楷灿说当程序员没意思不干了。

楷灿搬出去自己住了。

楷灿开了家网店。

李楷灿的生活一步步的前进着，他开始担惊受怕，他怕有一天听到妈妈说楷灿有对象了或是楷灿要结婚了。哪一个都可以要了他的命。

然后他就做到了那个梦，他再也不敢睡觉，不敢闭眼。在失眠的第二十个晚上他终于疯了，在半夜写了邮件辞职，在第一道晨曦中座在了飞机上。

他想了无数种再见到李楷灿时的场景，可现实却总在意料之外。

606的门上大写着小李手机维修六个字，他轻轻的叩了叩门。

“请进！”

熟悉又陌生的声音传来，心紧的竟有了一丝丝的疼。

打开门引入眼帘的是一张巨大凌乱的桌子和一个低着头的脑袋。

“我现在有点忙，您等等啊！”

李敏亨走进去看了看，李楷灿正在认真仔细的给一台手机换电池，滚圆的脑袋上头发乱蓬蓬的炸着，让李敏亨有种久违的安心感，这是他的楷灿。他抬眼环视了一圈，房间里每一个角落都是乱的，堆得到处都是的纸箱子，外卖盒和脱下来就失踪的袜子。空气里弥漫着一股浓厚的烟味，是万宝路。

李敏亨和李楷灿经常会被人误会。李敏亨成绩很好看起来乖巧又沉稳人们都觉得他是个好孩子，好孩子肯定不会抽烟。但实际上李敏亨从高中就开始抽了，而每次被贴着坏孩子标签的李楷灿就会捂着鼻子说教他。他不听还怂恿李楷灿一起。李楷灿皱着一张一小脸说:  
“不要！难闻！我一辈子都不会抽的。”

而现在他不仅抽了，还抽着自己最爱的牌子。李敏亨心理有点高兴。

“楷灿。“他轻轻的喊了一声。李楷灿立马就抬起了头，还是那副亮晶晶的眼睛。他们对视了三秒。他看着李楷灿眼里的光一点点暗了下去，喜悦也好，悲伤也好，最后什么都没有了，就好像他已经不认识了自己。这让李敏亨很恐惧，他又叫了声。

“楷灿，是我啊。”

李楷灿依旧没有表情，却开了口。

“我还以为你一辈子都不会回来了。”

说完他又继续低头干活。

明明有很多话想说，想和他解释，可李敏亨又缩了，缩的只敢默默的看着，和从前没有分别。

“楷灿我在楼上买了套房子。”

好不容易他才挤出了话。

“搬来和我一起住吧。”

李楷灿手顿了顿又抬头带着嘲讽的笑容。他放下了手机伸手就去抓桌角的那包烟，可一根也没了，他生气的往桌上一扔就起身往外走。路过的时候李敏亨脑中的那根弦崩掉了，因为李楷灿停住了脚步，头也不回的对他说:

“哥哥弟弟的游戏已经结束了。李敏亨。”

自作自受吧，李敏亨有点喘不过气。

凌晨五点他起床给自己泡了杯续命的咖啡，他在想如果自己会喝酒就好了，醉生梦死总比睁眼清醒好，反正酒精，咖啡因和自己一样都不是什么好东西。

他抱着咖啡又想起了那天李楷灿说的话。

“李敏亨，我不喜欢你了。”

他知道李楷灿在说谎。李楷灿忍着眼泪的样子和高中他们唯一一次吵架说我最讨厌哥哥时的一摸一样。李敏亨那时也气到了，他们冷战了几天，后来还是李楷灿哭着来道歉。吵架的原因是什么已经记不清，但李楷灿的眼泪却滴在了他的心里。

但他现在好想看李楷灿哭，因为哭了他就有机会再抱一抱他了。

天亮了，李敏亨下楼给李楷灿去买早饭，即使李楷灿不吃，他也每天坚持。然后他又遇到了钟辰乐。

“还在买呢？”

钟辰乐吸着豆浆一脸无奈的看着他。

那场闹剧过后再遇到钟辰乐时他们一下就把话说开了。

“我不是楷灿的男朋友。”

“我知道。”  
两个人说完相视一笑，都带着淡淡的哀愁。

后来偶尔他们能在生煎店遇到，钟辰乐买两份他买三份。

“楷灿小时候爱吃这个，每次都吃三份。”

李敏亨向他解释，钟辰乐拍着他的肩膀说。

“那也得他肯吃才行。“

对啊，就算买100份又有什么用，挂在门口的早饭第二天依旧还是孤零零的悬在那里。他每天不停的买，不停的换，停不下来。

“辰乐，你有什么办法让他吃吗？”

李敏亨真的不知道该怎么办了。

喝完豆浆钟辰乐问老板要了六份，付了钱递给了李敏亨四份。

“敲门直接给他吧，放在门口的早饭和含在嘴边的话一样，你不说，别人永远没有办法知道。不用担心，他会给你开门的。还有，你自己也要保重。”

李敏亨拎着早饭在李楷灿的门口踌躇了很久，手来来回回的抬起又放下。他就是很怕见到李楷灿，有多想见就有多怕，也不知道这种心悸到嘴发苦的不安到底是为什么。

又一个勇气被戳破的时候门开了。李楷灿就站在里面表情微怒。

“你要在外面呆多久？”

他张着嘴又哑。

“进来吧。”李楷灿留了门，李敏亨挪了进去就看到李楷灿在换衣服，他急忙转过了头一动也不敢动。

“李敏亨你想喝什么？水还是牛奶？”

李楷灿出来自然的问他，他有点不适应怀疑自己是不是还在做梦。

“水吧。”

“好。“

李楷灿说着就往厨房走，可走到一半他又回了头。

“不对，不应该叫你李敏亨了。你现在叫什么来着？啊对了，Mark。”

李楷灿带着冷漠的笑意说完就进了厨房。

李敏亨手里的早饭散落了一地，他本以为李楷灿对他的只有怨现在他才惊恐的发现，其实那是恨。

钟辰乐回想李敏亨失魂的样子觉得很唏嘘。因为曾经的他是一个很直接的人，喜欢了就追，不合适了就分开。他觉得爱就应该是直白的，我爱你三个字只有说出来才有意义。可现在他成长了，他好像可以理解李敏亨眼里的纠结。但他有点看不懂李楷灿，他所了解的李楷灿不是这样沉默冷静的人，他会大声的哭，会撕心裂肺的吼，会暴跳如雷的骂。钟辰乐从来没有想过会在李楷灿身上看到安静两个字，不，准确的来说是压抑。

电视里播着电影，钟辰乐回了回神。忽然他想到了什么抬手看了眼表，八点十分，朴志晟怎么还不来？生煎都要凉了，他是睡过头了？刚想着朴志晟就像个斗牛一样撞了进来，一声巨响让钟辰乐连忙探头看了看自家的门是不是坏了。  
“早饭！早饭！”他说着就扑到柜台上。钟辰乐想你都要迟到了还早什么饭啊！

“晟晟站起来！拿上你的生煎包快跑！”

钟辰乐给了他一个加油的表情。

朴志晟点了点头抓了东西就喊着。

“谢谢你的早饭！”

他满头大汗笑着像朵刚被浇过的向日葵。

钟辰乐瞄了眼电视微微一笑

“我这就是猫的报恩。“

朴志晟欢脱着跑了，又是砰的一声钟辰乐抖了一下，十分心疼。

盯着门口看了一会儿又继续转头看电影。剧情正好演到猫国王为了报答小春要把她许配给猫王子。钟辰乐瞪圆了眼睛摸了摸鼻子，原来猫是这样报恩的吗？

似乎把小晟变成猫娶进来也不错。猫王子乐乐黑心的想。


	9. 台风之夜

电视屏幕的左上角三个红色的警告高高挂着，台风，暴雨，大风。似乎是在印证这些警告不是演习，门外狂风大作，骤雨倾盆。

“八号风球今日登陆我市，请各位市民注意防范。”

女主持人字正腔圆的播报完钟辰乐就对着朴志晟喊了起来。

“这位市民你听到了没有，我们要快点防范了，要不我这门和玻璃都要顶不住了！胶带呢！”

朴志晟一张脸扭在了一起，手指不停抠着胶带试图想找到一个突破口。终于撕拉一声。

“啊！”

他惊讶于自己居然成功的另辟蹊径。钟辰乐扶了扶额，开始往玻璃和门上贴胶带。

二十分钟后看着两个大大的乐字，钟辰乐很满意，欣赏了一会儿对着还在和胶带殊死搏斗的朴志晟挥了挥手。

“够了，别剪了！吃饭！”

今天的晚饭是麻辣烫，还是朴志晟下班冒雨拼死带回来的。他浑身湿透像一只被刚被打捞上来的小鸡仔。钟辰乐说你至于嘛！一顿麻辣烫而已！他牙齿都在打颤发抖着说至于，你说过很想吃的。这崽子又在勾引自己了，钟辰乐想着抬手就把朴志晟推进了浴室。

吃着麻辣烫钟辰乐又忍不住低头看了眼朴志晟因为裤子太短而露出的那一截脚踝。明明他们两个看起来也差不多，怎么自己的衣服给朴志晟套上又紧又短，钟辰乐要自闭了。

“玻璃上为什么要贴胶带啊？”

朴志晟的疑问钟辰乐第一年的时候也有过。物业来提醒的时候他也很费解然后直接当做耳旁风吹走了。后果就是他连人带超市被大自然狠狠的教育了一顿。从此钟老板洗心革面好好做人。

“加固玻璃这样就不容易碎了。不过现在比起玻璃碎我更怕停电，去年一停把我一冰箱的冰激凌都毁了，我又舍不得扔，自己一天三顿辛辛苦苦吃了一个月终于把自己吃进了医院，医药费比冰激凌还贵。”

钟老板的这个故事在茉莉公寓广为流传。那段时间上至住客下到保安几乎人人都像看动物园的猩猩一样憋着笑意来他这里遛一圈问候一声。

“钟老板你拉稀好了没？”

就连当时不太熟的黄小姐都来关心他。

“冰激凌吃多了真的会闹肚子啊？那我少吃点叭。”

钟辰乐坚信都是李楷灿那个大喇叭给广播出去的！

所以后来钟辰乐就把这个故事当笑话说，反正他也无所谓，能让人乐一乐笑一下也挺好的，毕竟有趣的事情和人都不多。

但朴志晟的反应很奇怪，竟露出了心疼的表情。

“啊！那不是很难受吗？我也吃坏过，上吐下泻，感觉要死了。你后来肠胃有没有变得很差？医生说这样闹过一次就会落下病根，刺激的东西一吃胃就不行了。所以我都吃的很清淡，你也要注意点。”

朴志晟说的很专注，专注到他都没发现自己刚把一口重麻重辣的粉条给吸溜了进去。

嘴角偷偷的弯起，钟辰乐津津有味的看着朴志晟那张被辣到通红却还在叭叭叭的小嘴。没有什么黄色的想法，他只是觉得有趣和好奇，从这张嘴里还能崩出来什么平平无奇却重重撞在人心上的话。

朴志晟依旧在自顾自的说着，睁着眼睛，闭着耳朵。

“就算今天再停电了你也不要怕，没关系的，我帮你一起吃，大不了我们一起进医院！”

这一下够重又够凶，只可惜撞的方向太诡异，直接把钟辰乐刚刚那一点的感好和心动给撞飞了，只留下了无语和满嘴呼之欲出的芬芳。

“你放心！医药费我出！”

朴志晟还很是时候的又来了一句。

钟辰乐想完蛋，看上了一个傻缺。

“你不如直接全买了，我会比较高兴。”

钟辰乐随口一说一分钟后就有一条转账信息。

备注：冰激凌我全要了！

“嘿嘿。”

看着朴志晟憨憨的笑容钟辰乐决定教育他一下让他知道开玩笑三个字的意思。没成想刚开口哗啦一声屋子黑了下来，真的停电了。黑暗中寂静了一会儿，钟辰乐嘴里的三个字咽了下去又吐出来了新的。

“朴志晟！”

“你这个！”

“乌鸦嘴！”

朴志晟久久没有说话，钟辰乐以为他是被吓到了，结果他一说话，被吓的却是自己。

“门被贴死又停电，我是不是回不去了啊，今天要住在辰乐家了呢。”

这个夜里有人在窃喜，有人在叹气更有人在哭泣。

黄小姐想着外面天气那么差正是学习的好时候，刚打开心理学入门看了两页就停电了。老天都见不得她吃读书的这份苦，叹了口气裹进了被子里。睡前又检查了一遍自己的20个闹钟，却意外收到了李医生的信息。

“小黄，停电了明天放假，不用那么早起床，睡醒了再来吧。”

黄小姐想了想问他。

“明天休假我为什么还要去诊所呢？”

李医生秒回。

“你明天有事？”

“没有。”

“那就来吧，明天吃咖喱哦。”

啊，咖喱啊，好心动。

“那行吧。我午饭前来。”

关了手机闭上眼睛听着雨点砸在玻璃上的声音黄小姐觉得很舒服。温度也舒服，湿度也舒服，被子也舒服，心也很舒服。

所以不一会儿她就舒服的睡熟了。

3楼的黄小姐都睡了，6楼的李楷灿却还在哭。

他在为什么哭呢，为再一次一言不发落荒而逃的李敏亨。

那天早上自己为什么要忍不住叫他Mark？大概还是因为愤怒吧，愤怒李敏亨可以抱着其他男孩子亲吻却连他的眼睛都不敢直视。

李敏亨走后李楷灿一边捡起地上的生煎往嘴里塞一边默默流泪。他第127次后悔，后悔自己那年傻不愣登的一个人跑去了美国信誓旦旦的想着自己肯定可以追回李敏亨。

一个星期，七天，李楷灿在纽约待了七天，他跟在李敏亨身后看着他带了7个不同的男孩回家，而每个男孩都很像自己。

李楷灿面无表情的站在李敏亨的窗台下听着墙角。

男孩们叫他Mark，他们拥抱亲吻做爱，最后李敏亨总会喊一声：

楷灿。

被爱是值得高兴的，可是以这种方式得知被爱是悲哀且可笑的。

如果可以的话李楷灿宁愿永远都不要知道自己被爱着，他就能彻底的失恋，彻底的忘记，然后再重新爱上另一个人。可是已经晚了，他没有失恋，更无法忘记，而且再也不会爱上别人。

所以李楷灿还在哭，哭自己被困在了一个漫长的黑夜里，看不到尽头。


	10. 仁俊啊

黄小姐兴冲冲下楼跑到小卖部，因为李医生破天荒的说晚上煮泡面吃。之前她旁敲侧击了好久李医生都不肯，说方便面没有营养，都是反式脂肪酸，吃多了致癌。有天趁着李医生出门开会中午不在黄小姐就悄咪咪的煮了一包，一筷子夹起来还没放嘴里李医生就开门进来了，场面一时间很尴尬。最后泡面被强制扔进了垃圾桶，黄小姐手里被塞了一碗五星级酒店的皮蛋瘦肉粥。那是李医生在开会的地方给她打包的。

“乐乐呢？怎么今天只有你啊。”

看着眼前的小帅哥黄小姐觉得钟乐乐就是个口是心非的小孩，一边说着两个人没关系一边又把人明目张胆的放在外面秀。

“他在后边做饭呢。”小帅哥抿着嘴娇羞的笑着，看的黄小姐一愣。嗯？好像哪里怪怪的。

“志晟！我忽然想到应该给你炒个腰花补补，不是说吃什么补什么吗？”

钟辰乐大声喊着就从后面出来，穿着卡通围裙手上提着菜刀。

咦？怎么越听越怪了？黄小姐困惑的眨巴着眼。

“姐姐你来买东西啦！啊呀！吃什么泡面呀，来我家吃饭吧。”钟辰乐说的摇头晃脑。

黄小姐果断拒绝，她才不要做电灯泡。

“今天是我泡面日，谁也别想阻止我吃泡面！”

说完她转身就走，小卖部里的对话在耳后响起。

“不用了，休息两天我的腰好多了。”

“哪里好了？我看你今天起床都费劲。还是要补补的，你等着我去菜场买个猪腰子，很快的啊！”

黄小姐上电梯的时候这两句话还在她脑子里面转。

叮！四楼到了，电梯门开的瞬间黄小姐灵光一闪。

什么？原来钟乐乐是攻吗？她的cp磕反了？这也太不科学了吧！

她内心一边震惊着一边插钥匙开门，然后就看到了令她更震惊的事情。

一个女人挂在李医生的身上。

我今天还吃得成泡面吗？？！！

虽然听起来很不正常，但这真的是黄小姐的第一反应。

“你放开我，我们早就结束了！当初分手是你提的，现在为什么还要一次次的来纠缠不休呢！不是说好了好聚好散的吗？“

黄小姐还是第一次看到李医生露出愤怒这种情绪，实话说，怪吓人的。

“我后悔了！我不要好聚好散！帝努，我真的离不开你。我相信你肯定还是爱我的，要不上次你也不会给我开门留我过夜了。我们重新开始好不好？帝努。”

女人的声音酥软到像是炖了十个小时排骨，连骨头都能叫人化了。咦！黄小姐瞬间起了一声的鸡皮疙瘩。

又见到活的绿茶婊了！黄小姐很兴奋，可还是不太懂为什么男人们都看不透，就连李医生居然也是瞎的。

就在黄小姐在门口思来想去的时候里面的人也发现了她。一时间2双眼睛盯着自己，一个惊恐，一个惊悚。黄小姐是想道个歉说声打扰了然后安静的关门飞快的离开这个是非之地，知道太多老板的秘密会天打雷劈失业滚蛋的，她懂。可这一切的前提就是，李医生没有说那句话。

“你也看到了，我有女朋友了。你快走吧，以后别来了！”

没想到老板不仅不放她走，还给她指派了那么艰巨的任务。黄小姐开始思考女朋友推门看到男朋友身上挂着另一个女人会是什么反应。然后她苦笑，这种问题她可太有经验了。只是那时候的她太害怕，直接掉头跑了，现在想来都有点憋屈，自己什么时候变得那么怂包。

所以黄小姐决定按照自己以往的风格再次解决问题。

“哎！婊子！把你的爪子从我男人身上拿开！”

把泡面一扔黄小姐就怒气冲冲的过去一把将女人从李医生的身上扯了下来。力气之大，动作之暴力，令人发指。

“你干什么！”大概是没有见过这种阵势女人尖叫了起来。手还抓在她头发上的黄小姐惊醒，完蛋，太入戏了，现在自己看起来肯定像一个泼妇。算了，泼就泼吧。

“别废话，快滚！以后别来烦我们！再敢来我把你头皮都扯下来！“

黄小姐一心只想赶快把这座妨碍她吃饭的瘟神赶跑，露出了最最最凶恶的表情和眼神，却没想到女人一屁股坐在地上嘤嘤嘤了起来。

“我不走，今天说什么我也不走。李帝努，她欺负我！李帝努！“

黄小姐觉得自己输了。瞧瞧人家哭的样子，梨花带雨楚楚动人，听着伤心看着心疼。更重要的是，哭成这样了她的妆都没花！要不是在这种尴尬的场合黄小姐都想拉着她的手问：

姐妹！你的眼线睫毛粉底腮红都是什么牌子啊！有链接吗？

哎哟我的娘哎，再仔细一看她的口红色号也好好看啊！黄小姐突然十分想和绿茶小姐做朋友，不知道现在道歉还来不来得及。

然而李医生依旧没有给她这样的机会。

“你不走是吧，那行。你不走我们走！”

李医生拉起黄小姐的手就带她出了门，他们没有坐电梯而是从楼梯一路小跑下去。拖鞋和高跟在空荡的楼道里有节奏的塔塔作响，听起来有点欢快。夕阳落日前的最后一点点光顺着玻璃照了进来打在了李医生的脸上，他竟然在笑。他的笑容让黄小姐想起了18岁时的那个男孩。他们在男孩家里偷偷接吻被碰巧回家的大人撞见，男孩也是这样拉着她的手奔跑在楼道里。明明是要被打断腿的事情，他却笑的张扬。黄小姐问他笑什么，他说：

“仁俊啊！我们私奔吧！”

所以李医生也要带她私奔吗？他们会跑到哪里呢？是天之涯海之角还是时间的尽头。

都不是，他们出了楼过了大铁门跑到了马路上。

“别跑了，我跑不动了。”

黄小姐拽住李医生狠狠的喘了两口气，然后两只脚熟练的一蹬把高跟鞋甩了下来。

“啊！对不起！我..……”

看着李医生窘迫的样子黄小姐弯腰去捡高跟鞋然后噗嗤一声笑了出来。

李医生夹脚拖前面的夹断了。

李医生好奇她在笑什么，也低头看了眼，然后他自己也憋不住笑了。两个人像疯子一样狂笑了一阵。回过神来才发现，他们的手还牵在一起。

不知道是谁先放开的，反正不是那种惊慌失措的甩开，而是慢慢的松开，指尖分离带着些许不舍。

夜色渐暗，路灯亮起，暧昧的空气被微风带走。

“那既然出来了，我请你吃饭吧。”  
李医生刚说完黄小姐就上上下下打量了他一番。T恤，休闲裤，坏掉的拖鞋。

“你带钱带手机了吗？“

又是几秒尴尬。然后黄小姐从口袋里掏出了10块钱，一脸炫耀着像是在说：

姐包养你。

10块钱可以吃什么？买快炸鸡太少，弄份土豆泥又不饱。深思熟虑之后两个人光着脚坐在快餐店门口的花坛边上吃起了冰激凌。一个五块钱，第二个半价。还多了2块5的黄小姐很幸福。

“你那个绿茶....啊，不，前女友走了吗？“

黄小姐差点嘴瓢。

“不知道，她这个人挺执着的，估计还在吧，我们多坐会。”

李医生说坐着也就只能坐着，但干坐着好无聊，黄小姐想聊天，想八卦。

“你和她到底怎么了啊？我看她是真的很想和你复合哎。”

黄小姐说完咬了一口蛋筒，清脆的咔嚓一声。李医生看了她一眼。

“想听故事？“

自己的意图那么明显吗？黄小姐嘻嘻一笑乖巧的点了点头。

“她也就是不甘心。当初和我分手的理由就是说我这个人对病人太温柔，就像是一台中央空调，对谁都吹暖风，她整天都担惊受怕我出轨，说没有安全感。实话告诉我，你是不是也那么觉得？“

李医生的眼神似乎早就把她看穿，黄小姐只能讪讪一笑。

“一点点。就那么一点点。“

他好像也不在意，转头继续说。

“分手以后没多久她就结婚了。听说是一见钟情闪婚。可讽刺的是最后那男的出轨。离婚那天她就跑到我这里哭，精神状态很差，我怕她出事就留了她一个晚上。现在想想真是后悔，人哪就是不能藕断丝连，给一些无端的幻想。”

黄小姐细想想李医生虽然是温柔，但也只有对待病人看诊的时候，而且那种温柔透着专业和耐心，并不带着一丝一里的私心。所以其实并没有人真的因为他的温柔而误会过，就连自己也没有。

“所以谢谢你替我解围。对了，其实我就早想说了，你的性格真的和名字一样，好像男孩子啊。”

黄小姐这辈子最烦的就是人家说她像男孩子，高中前说这话的人都被她揍掉了牙。

“像男孩子怎么了？女孩子的名字和性格就一定要很柔很弱吗？你这都是什么迂腐的偏见！”

李医生大概也是没想到黄小姐会急，连忙说。

“我不是这个意思。就是第一天上班的时候我喊你仁俊你脸色不太好，我以为你是介意别人那么喊你。真的，仁俊这个名字很好，你的性格也很好。你是不知道刚才你打人的时候有多帅。”

帅，黄小姐第一次听到有人用帅这个词形容自己。小时候人家说她凶，说她泼。长大了被人说美，被人说乖。因为那个男孩渐渐的不喜欢她的这种帅，甚至后来都不叫她的名字了。

-像是在叫个男生，怪怪的。

他说。所以她为了那个人改变了自己甚至想过去改名字。可失去以后她才幡然醒悟。爱是互相欣赏而不是委曲求全。

“那你以后叫我名字好了，别小黄小黄的了，我还比你大呢。“

“那你也叫我名字吧，一听李医生三个字我就老觉得自己没下班，下一秒还要来个病人。”

两个人笑着友好的达成了共识。冰激凌早就吃完，看着天色已晚他们又慢悠悠的拎着鞋晃荡了回去。

“哦弥陀佛！”开门的时候黄小姐在心中祈祷。幸好菩萨听到了她的虔诚，人走了。

捡起地上的泡面看着，黄小姐真的好饿。

“帝努，现在可以吃吗？”

李帝努洗完脚刚出来就看到了一个可怜巴巴的人儿，一声帝努让他愣了愣，慌了慌神。

“吃吧吃吧！”  
话音刚落黄仁俊就欢天喜地的抱着泡面去了厨房。切番茄，打鸡蛋再从冰箱里面掏出来了老干妈。

“吃个泡面那么考究的吗？”李帝努很惊讶。

“这是网上特别红的一个帖子上的做法，因为好吃所以我一直那么做，发明这个食谱的人真是个天才！”

黄仁俊说完显长发碍事就拿了一根筷子简单的盘了起来，然后又拿了一双把调料包倒了进去搅了搅，嗦了一下试了试味道露出了满意的笑容又把筷子放进去搅。李帝努看呆了，他眯了眯眼睛忽然很好奇这个泡面到底是个什么味道。

泡面吃的太晚，所以第二天一大早黄仁俊依旧没有听到闹钟，她依旧是被叫醒的。

“仁俊啊，起床了。”

她迷迷糊糊的睁眼就看到了李帝努，他站在自己的床头笑的温柔，心咚咚跳着人瞬间就清醒。

只不过是把小黄变成了仁俊怎么就那么暧昧了呢？不仅是名字，声音也暧昧，眼神也暧昧。黄仁俊觉得自己要误会了。

“仁俊啊，怎么了？睡懵了吗？乖，起来啦！”  
！！！！！！

没睡懵被撩懵的仁俊内心在咆哮：

这他妈谁扛得住！


	11. 志晟呀

钟辰乐是被一声救护车的警报声吵醒的。这声警报很长，延伸到了他的记忆深处，勾起了一些很久远很悲伤的回忆。

昏黄的午后，灶上的汤咕嘟嘟着作响，可屋子里再没有其他声音甚至没有人的气息。书包重重的落下，画面中的少年无声的喊叫着。救护车闪着蓝色刺眼的灯光由远及近又由近及远，心痛到无法呼吸。围观的人潮唏嘘着散去，这对他们来说只不过是平淡生活中的一点插曲，但对少年来说从那天起，他就永远的失去了她，失去了家。

“辰乐在想什么呢？”

黑暗中低沉的嗓音在耳边响起，简单的语气竟让思绪安定了许多。

“想起了我妈。想起了她喜欢笑，喜欢买百合，喜欢穿浅色的衣服，喜欢吃肥肉还喜欢念叨，这点倒是和你一样。”

朴志晟笑了，笑的很得意。

“她念叨你什么啊？”  
“念叨什么啊？家长颠来倒去不就说那几句吗？多吃菜少吃垃圾食品，好好读书，不要打架，别早恋，早恋了也别把别人的肚子搞大。我那时候还故意气她，说那就不和女的找男的好了。她当真了，说就算找男孩子也要对人家好，不要吊儿郎当的，才能长久。”

钟辰乐说完两个人安静的听了一会儿救护车的声音直到它远去。

“朴志晟，你相信长久吗？”

钟辰乐问。

相信长久吗？在遇到钟辰乐之前朴志晟没有奢望过这两个字。因为恋情都是像烟火一样转瞬即逝，即使他想抓住也总是从指尖溜走。他最近好像懂了点罗渽民那句活该的意思，他的喜欢不够深，他留人的话也不够真。他从钟辰乐这里体会到了很多以前从没有过的情绪。

嫉妒，不安，焦虑，惶恐。

他很害怕钟辰乐不喜欢他，因为他太喜欢钟辰乐了，喜欢到了每一次的呼吸里。

朴志晟问罗渽民自己应该怎么办。

罗渽民说太好了我们志晟也终于开始为爱犯贱了。

朴志晟想贱吧贱吧！只要能把猫猫带回家，他就算一辈子犯贱都可以。

“嗯！特别信！”朴志晟几乎是喊出来的。

钟辰乐心底的阴霾扫掉了厚厚一层。行吧，就这样吧。 彻底回了神钟辰乐才想到了什么。

“志晟你是不是腰疼的睡不着啊。”

如果说朴志晟第一次扭到腰是搬货发生的意外的话，那第二次就是他自己作死。不知道抽了什么风，从早上开始他就对着钟辰乐撒娇。那句话怎么说来的着，别人撒娇要钱，朴志晟撒娇要命。

“谢谢辰乐哥哥！”  
他发着被掐住脖子快断气的公鸭声再加上那声哥哥，恶心的钟辰乐差点把豆腐脑糊他脸上。

结果晚上吃饭的时候他又变本加厉的喊了几声哥哥，钟辰乐终于忍无可忍的打了他一顿。后果就是腰又扭了，疼的直哼哼。钟辰乐连忙架着他去了附近的中医跌打馆。

老中医把了把脉又看了看腰，眉头一皱。

“腰倒是还好，怎么这内火那么旺啊！”

钟辰乐想了想说:

“大概是吃腰子补的！他前阵子刚扭伤过，不是说吃什么补什么嘛！“

老中医哼了一声，睨着眼看了他一下，充满着鄙夷。

“年轻人，我建议你不要补什么腰了，先买点猪脑补补脑子吧。这个扭伤的腰和里面的那个腰是一个腰吗？！”

钟辰乐一惊尴尬的挠了挠头。

“不....不是吗？”

因为说错了话他又被教育了一番，最后被塞一瓶药酒。

“回去自个儿擦去！”老中医吹胡子瞪眼的赶走了他们。

因此时隔一周朴志晟又住到了钟辰乐家。

“嗯！疼！”朴志晟又发出了矫揉造作的声音。不知道是不是已经被冲昏了头，钟辰乐听着竟还觉得有点可爱。

“那起来我帮你再揉揉吧！”

钟辰乐说着就起床开了灯。

睡衣被撩起露出了精瘦的腰线，再把睡裤连着内裤往下扯了扯。钟辰乐晚上当着老中医的面不敢讲，这内火旺的原因还有很多。而且何止朴志晟，他自己也很燥得很。这下更好了，人不仅躺在了他的床上，他还可以上下其手。钟辰乐舔了舔发干的嘴唇，眼神暗了暗拿起药酒倒了点在手上，在掌心搓热就按了下去。  
太诱人了，要不是这崽子伤的是腰，钟辰乐立马就想把他给办了。

朴志晟根本没有意识到自己的屁股被人盯上，还手枕着脑袋忧虑着。他这个人很奇怪，该忧虑的事情不忧虑，不该忧虑的事情一大堆。小时候他忧虑外星人会不会来攻打地球，后来他忧虑天上的日月星辰遇见不到对方会不会寂寞，再后来他忧虑世界末日，忧虑人间疾苦，忧虑春天走的太早，忧虑自家猫主子长的太好。然后到现在他忧虑为什么自己被打。猫猫不是喜欢这样的男孩子吗？

“你要用肉肉麻麻软不拉几的声音喊他哥哥。”

罗渽民分析完是那么说的。

朴志晟认为自己执行的很彻底，执行的很好，所以他又委屈了。到底怎样才能让猫猫喜欢上自己呢？

“志晟我按的会不会太重了啊？”

钟辰乐的声音一出朴志晟才意识到自己忘了演戏。

“哎哟，有点，辰乐你轻点！”他卷着脸说着想装病真难。

其实他根本没有扭到腰，假装一是因为钟辰乐打人真的很疼，二是因为他想晚上再赖在钟辰乐的床上试试。

结果和之前一样，关了灯裹上被子钟辰乐就呼呼大睡。

试问喜欢的人躺在边上有几个人可以睡成这样的？还流口水？

答案是没有。

晚上要不是救护车估计钟辰乐又是一觉睡到大天亮。朴志晟咬着被角好难过，自己追猫的道路太坎坷了。可他不知道的是，只要他在，钟辰乐晚上洗的都是冷水澡。

掌心在细腻的肌肤上回来揉搓着泛起了微微的红，体温也随之升高，热的钟辰乐出了一额头密密的汗。

不能再按了，再按他就要把自己按憋死了。

何以解热，唯有看帐。这是哲学家李楷灿说的。去年两个小学鸡打了一个赌，谁夏天先开空调谁请吃饭，最后李楷灿赢了。钟辰乐问他是怎么做到40度都不开的，他说热到受不了看一眼账本心瞬间就拔凉拔凉的了。

现在的钟辰乐也很需要这种让头脑和身体冷静下来的好方法。

“按好了，你先睡吧志晟，我想起来这周的帐还没算。”

钟辰乐说完就踩着拖鞋一溜烟的跑了，生怕自己再多看一眼就把持不住。

但钟辰乐不但没有冷静还越看越烦躁，因为不对，帐怎么都算都不对。明明最近李楷灿都没来！他怎么又亏了！

钟辰乐气的直挠头。

“你这是什么?”

声音在耳畔响起，钟辰乐微微转头就看到了朴志晟认真的侧脸。

“账本啊！”钟辰乐回答的理直气壮，朴志晟满面写着难以置信，然后他叹了一口气。

“哎，你往边上挪挪，我帮你重新算算吧。这堆是原始单据对吧？"

朴志晟紧皱着眉头，翻着单据一笔笔的重新写着。修长的手指握着细细的笔，透露着隐隐约约的性感。可钟辰乐突然很平静，无欲无念只有着岁月静好的平静。

“以后这种事情你叫我就行了，我可是专业的。你这些单据也好乱，得找个时间好好帮你都整理一下。”朴志晟又开始碎碎念。

“好啊。”

靠在墙上看着朴志晟的背钟辰乐笑着答应了。他感受了到了一种前所未有的安定。他好想告诉妈妈自己似乎学会了依赖，不再逞强，不再彷徨。在感到累或者力不从心的时候有个人他就在这里可以让全部的自己都靠上去，虽然有时会有一点点不靠谱。

所以他真的靠了上去，身体紧贴着背，脸搭在了朴志晟的肩膀上。

“志晟呀，谢谢你。遇到志晟真的是太好了。”

钟辰乐说完就轻轻闭上了眼睛。


	12. 楷灿呐

李楷灿从袋子里又抓了一个橘子出来，这是他早上刚从医院门口的水果店里买的。早秋的橘子皮还硬着带着青黄，吃起来也酸唧唧，可李楷灿就是想吃。皮一扒满屋子清香四溢，刚把一瓣肉塞嘴里手机就响了。

“昨天晚上李敏亨被救护车拉走了你知道吗？”

来微信的是库里头像的钟炸雷。

李楷灿放下了橘子，手上有点黏糊糊的他也不管，拿起手机就回了一句。

“知道呀。我叫的救护车。”

“他怎么了？”

钟炸雷又问。李楷灿抬头看了眼在病床上安睡的李敏亨和那张苍白毫无血色的脸。

“我差点谋杀了他。”  
李楷灿发送完又拿起橘子吃了一瓣，酸到整个人都打颤，和他的心一样。

所有事情源头还要从那场台风说起。那天晚上的雨很大，李楷灿哭的也很凶。可第二天风和丽日了以后李楷灿哭的更凶了，因为他忘了关客厅的窗户，台风席卷了他的家，家具全毁，地板泡烂。

这叫什么？屋漏偏逢连夜雨，船迟又遇打头风。

房子是租的，所以他几乎把所有积蓄都赔给了房东，连唯一的客服小妹都辞退了。

“老板你要坚强！”小妹安慰他。

他也想坚强可看着几大箱被水泡过的手机膜和打包好的行李，还有自己即将就要无家可归的事实，绝望的无可复加。

搬家死期前的最后一个晚上，他坐在地板上抽完了一整包烟终于下定了一个决心。既然事情都是李敏亨惹出来的，那他就应该和李敏亨相爱相杀，互相折磨到底。

所以在凌晨五点，他敲开了802的门。

李敏亨见到他表情很精彩，精彩到李楷灿恨不得马上掏出手机拍下来。话到嘴边又咽下去，眼神激动可手脚却一动也不敢动。

这人一天到晚这样怎么还没憋死？李楷灿在心里腹诽。

“不是你叫我来的吗？我来了啊。”

李楷灿说着就把行李箱放在了地上。李敏亨立马反应过来。

“我来搬。”

“嗯，外面还有。”

李楷灿说完就不管李敏亨和自己的那堆行李，脱了鞋就进去晃荡了起来。

客厅，厨房，厕所，一大一小两个房间和一间书房。

精致又充满着温馨熟悉的气息。尤其是坐北朝南的那件主卧，暖色的墙面简约的家具，米色的床上一尘不染还乖乖的摆着几个玩偶。清晨的第一屡阳光穿过大大的落地窗照在了书桌上。这和李楷灿记忆中的房间一摸一样。他和李敏亨一起长大的那个房间。唯一不同的是两张小床换成了大床。

“这是我们的房间吗？”

李楷灿故意大声的问。李敏亨正抱着一个大箱子，遮住了他的脸。

“这是...你的房间。”  
他的声音很轻。李楷灿就知道是这样，所以他很不理解李敏亨到底为什么要回来。李敏亨是爱着他，可这份爱他连一点点未来都不敢想。他们会在一起，会每天躺在一张床上醒来，会亲吻，会做爱。这些他都不敢。

他就像一个在自己身边游荡的幽灵，不会说什么也不会做什么，就只是无时无刻的飘在那边用眼神不停的提醒着自己。

我爱你啊楷灿，我爱你。

嘴都张不开你爱个屁！李楷灿想着就把衣服一脱，往被子里面一钻，抱起一个玩偶打算好好睡一觉，他已经好几天没有睡好了。

“楷灿...你的东西？”

李敏亨怯生生的站在门口，连个脚尖都不敢越进来。

“你随便放吧。我困死了，先睡了。”

说完李楷灿就闭上了眼睛，他感觉到李敏亨静悄悄的进来拉上了窗帘，又静悄悄的出去。他在门口看了好一会儿才轻轻的关上了门。

那天李楷灿睡的很好，睡过了整个白昼直接到了夜晚，最后被一泡急尿憋醒。

从房间出来的时候他还没清醒，晃晃悠悠的就到了厕所，解决完一出来才闻到了一股浓郁的焦糊味。

他才恍然自己在李敏亨家里，而李敏亨又在炸厨房。

李楷灿靠在厨房的门边上看着油锅里的火和看起来比油锅还要糟糕的李敏亨。他手忙脚乱着不知所措。

笨拙。李敏亨这个人意外的非常笨拙。在一些常识上掉链子，在一些困惑中鬼打墙。

抬脚走进去拿起锅盖淡定的一扣。

“你别动了，我来吧。”

李楷灿说完把李敏亨挤到了一边，动作麻利的整理了厨房又从冰箱里寻摸出了一点食材做了饭。

明亮的灯光落下照在一顿简单朴素的饭菜上，李敏亨坐在那里盯着看嘴角含着笑。李楷灿从厨房出来就看到了这一幕，似曾相识的感觉又扑面而来。曾几何时的他们也是这样，只不过那时候的他们很快乐，即使厨房烟雾缭绕，即使李楷灿做的菜也不咋地，可他们还是嘻嘻哈哈的凑在一起吃，也不管晚上会怎样被父母毒打。

少年不知愁滋味。

多年后再想起李楷灿才理解了这句话的意思。

一顿饭吃的很安静，只听得见筷子与碗碟交错还有细细的咀嚼声。李楷灿没想到自己也有无话可说的一天，对象还是李敏亨。有趣的是这种沉默竟然也不尴尬，有种莫名其妙的和谐感。就很像结婚30几年，孩子已经长大搬出去，整天除了讨论三顿吃什么就大眼瞪小眼连性生活都没有的中年夫妻。李楷灿想着就笑了，如果可以他倒是愿意一夜白头到那个时候的，因为至少他和李敏亨一辈子都在一起。

“笑什么呢？”可能是他笑的太张扬了，连李敏亨都忍不住好奇地问。

李楷灿把刚才自己脑中的想法毫无保留的全说了，换来的是李敏亨如海一般深的眼神。他又在想什么了呢？李楷灿好想钻进去看看，顺便再修一修。就像坏的了手机一样，修好重新启动。

“李敏亨你爱我吗？“

李楷灿可以按下home键问他然后得到满意的答案。

可人终究不是智能的，不会因为更换几块零件就简简单单的改变。

吃完饭李敏亨就主动去洗碗，李楷灿洗完澡出来他已经坐在了沙发上抓着遥控器漫无目的调着。茶几上放着一大盘切好的西瓜。

李楷灿到现在也不明白怎么会有人那么喜欢西瓜。李敏亨是个克制的人，欲望也好，感情也好，唯独在西瓜这件事情上幼稚的像个孩子，只要那天家里买了西瓜，他可以连饭都不吃就为留着肚子。李楷灿以前还问过他，如果自己和西瓜同时掉河里了他会怎么办，李敏亨居然迟疑了，气的李楷灿当天晚上吃掉了冰箱里的整个西瓜，一口都没给他。

没想到那么多年过去了，西瓜依旧还是他的挚爱。李楷灿坐在他边上就拿起一块西瓜塞进了嘴里。

“美国有西瓜吗？”

他边吃边问。李敏亨放下了遥控，频道停在了一档综艺节目上。

“有，但我不怎么吃，因为味道不一样。”

“西瓜不都是一个味道吗？有什么不一样的？“

李楷灿想你品西瓜难不成还品出年份醇厚了？

“没人和我抢，就不一样了。”

李敏亨说完连吃了三大块，有种挑衅的感觉。李楷灿就是好胜，不是为了赢李敏亨，而是为了赢西瓜。好惨哦，一个人大活人要和西瓜比。李楷灿一边狠狠的吃着一边想。然而最后还是西瓜赢了，因为它把两个人吃撑死了，倒在了沙发上。

“李敏亨你有病啊！买那么大个西瓜！”

李楷灿说完就捂住了嘴，他好想吐。李敏亨不知道是不是吃傻了，竟然咯咯咯的笑了起来。

李楷灿对那天晚上的记忆很深刻，因为西瓜，因为李敏亨的笑，因为他们后来又一起看了综艺节目，因为睡前李敏亨把他送到了房间门口。

“晚安，楷灿。”

他说。

后来的日子变得很顺利，李楷灿关了网店给自己放起了长假，一天三顿就想着要和李敏亨吃些什么。李敏亨也不出门，整天盯着书房里面的几台电脑，这个大盘那个市场的，有时候晚上都不睡觉，李楷灿就抱着夜宵座在边上看。

“看得懂吗？”

李敏亨还会故意问他。李楷灿是真的看不懂这些，只知道红了是涨，绿了是跌。李敏亨就给他当老师，讲什么是股市，什么是股票，怎么看大盘，怎么看个股。反正不管李敏亨说的多好李楷灿也听不进去几个字，因为他的注意力都放在了李敏亨这个人身上。他感觉自己又回到了暗恋的那几年，他最喜欢趴在桌子上看李敏亨做作业，稚嫩的青葱少年带着眼镜散发着一些不属于那个年纪的老成，很多人说这是古板，李楷灿把却这定义为性感，只属于李敏亨特有的性感。

现在的李敏亨更性感了，这就是成熟男人该死的魅力吗？李楷灿心里的小鹿又开始乱跳。虽然他们之间的话依旧不多，互动也很少，但李楷灿感觉的到李敏亨在一点点的放开自己。这种变化很微妙，就像化学反应，李楷灿甚至开始相信量变最后会演化成质变。

后来他还做了一个很美的梦，他枕在李敏亨的腿上午睡，李敏亨看着电视一只手在他的头发上轻轻的屡着。所以第二天他就真失心疯的枕在了李敏亨的腿上，没有睡，就这样乖乖的躺着。李敏亨僵直了身体许久才渐渐放松了下来。

“楷灿又困了吗？”

李楷灿假装哼哼了两声。

“怎么吃了就睡，和个小猪一样。”

李敏亨说的时候语气带着笑意，李楷灿被人骂猪差点就气的跳起来，可下一秒李敏亨的手就放在了他的头发上。和梦里的一样又不一样。

是热的，是真的。

那个午后李楷灿后面想来都有点可惜，因为被摸的太舒服他没一会儿就真的睡着了，昏天黑地，最后醒来的时候他竟然搂住了李敏亨的腰。如果自己没有被吓到从沙发上滚下去那就更好了。

李楷灿想着那就下次再躺吧，再狠狠的抱住他，可没想到现实又开始敲打他们。

一个平常的周末他们的父母来了，拎着菜带着满满的责怪。

“你们两个怎么都不回家看看我们呢？”

从前的李楷灿不太懂李敏亨那些弯弯绕绕的顾虑，他想不通人既然互相喜欢为什么又要逃避感情。年纪越大他好像就更理解李敏亨一点，尤其是每次见到父母的时候，一股深深的负罪感会油然而生。

在厨房忙碌了一早上父母给他们做了一大桌子好吃的。妈妈给李楷灿夹了一块子菜说我们灿灿怎么又瘦了。

童话故事里的后妈都是坏到骨子里让人恨的牙痒痒的。小时候的李楷灿一开始也那么觉得，所以比起和李敏亨作对他更爱给这个后妈惹麻烦。可即使是在李楷灿最野的时候她也从来没有打骂过他，总是默默的给他收拾烂摊子。老师叫家长的时候最爱说，你是怎么做母亲？把孩子教成这样？她总是在道歉。那时候他觉得这是她的虚伪，可有天晚上他和李敏亨一起听到了她在深夜的痛哭。她对爸爸说自己这辈子好失败，两个儿子一个虽然乖却冷冰冰的，另一个又太皮她不知道怎么管。老师说的对，她真的不会做一个母亲。爸爸也是个不善于表达的人，也只会无力的安慰着，不是你的错，孩子大了懂事了就好了。

孩子是大了，是懂事了。可太懂事，懂事的把两个人困死在了一起。

“你们两个也不小了，怎么还不找女朋友啊？隔壁邻居家阿姨的儿子都生二胎了。我这儿怎么连个儿媳妇都没影呢？”

妈妈边说边叹气。李楷灿觉得这才是他给她惹过最大的麻烦，他招惹了她的亲儿子。如果她知道了会恨自己吧，恨对自己的好，恨这段婚姻，更恨人生和命运。他们的感情注定是建立在别人的痛苦之上的，所以李敏亨选择自己痛苦，李楷灿选择陪李敏亨一起痛苦。

回去前妈妈又拉着李楷灿偷偷地问。

“哥哥回来了我们灿灿高兴了吧。”

“高兴，灿灿高兴死了。”

李楷灿说的时候生怕自己又哭出来。

那天过后他和李敏亨的进度又归零。李敏亨本就不多的话索性一句也没有了。两个人在家里却一句话也不说是什么感受？是窒息，那种被人掐住了脖子，轻轻的一点点用力直至死亡的感觉。

难受，很难受，却无处可逃。

然后终于到了案发的这天。这天李楷灿难得的出门买菜，之前都是外卖送到家的，他怕自己四肢退化就打算出去走走，也离开那个压抑的屋子透一口气。一下楼就看到那辆红色跑车和上面一层薄薄的灰。李敏亨自己才不会喜欢这种车，这是他最喜欢的款式。

“哥哥长大了给你买。”

哥哥真的给他买了，但讽刺的是他连驾照都没考。李敏亨这人怎么这样，那么久了也不说带自己去兜个风什么的。李楷灿撇了撇嘴就抬脚走了。

去菜场兜了一大圈李楷灿拎着菜到了门口才想起家里的油盐酱醋都不多了便走进了乐乐小卖部。前几天钟辰乐还发微信给问他搬哪儿去了，他那时也不知道怎么说，现在倒是有一肚子的话，没办法家里的是个哑巴，憋死他了。可钟辰乐居然不在，柜台挂了个牌子，自助收银。

“这小子又跑哪儿玩去了！“李楷灿不爽的开始购物，一堆调料拿完一转头他看到了一个好东西。

西瓜果酒。

上面还写着四个大大的字“夏日限定”。鬼使神差的，李楷灿拿了两瓶。李楷灿当时的思路很清晰，但思绪很混乱，就像那种变态杀手，杀人的时候有条不紊，但精神状态却是暴戾的。

西瓜果酒，对李敏亨来说诱惑又致命，因为他有严重的酒精过敏。李楷灿没见过他过敏的样子只是听说他很小的时候喝了一点点就浑身发小疹子，后面就再也不敢碰了。

所以李楷灿想知道如果自己给他递一瓶这样的“毒药”他会怎么办呢？甘之如饴吗？

那天李楷灿很晚才开始做饭，因为李敏亨晚上又要熬夜。做饭的时候他很高兴的哼着歌，大约是要做坏事了有点兴奋。他做了四菜一汤都是李敏亨爱吃的，摆盘精致漂亮，然后又给自己和李敏亨各倒了一杯酒，像极了最后的晚餐。

“李敏亨吃饭啦！”

李楷灿喊了一嗓子。

他们两个面对面坐着，李敏亨看了看菜，又看了看杯子。

“西瓜气泡水哦！”李楷灿睁眼说瞎话，然后开始和李敏亨说起今天去菜场看到的趣闻。趣闻有不有趣没人知道，反正李楷灿笑的和傻逼一样，李敏亨也不吃饭就默默看着他。

“我好看吗？”

李楷灿笑完冷不防的问他。

他笑了笑。

“好看，楷灿最好看了。”

他说着就拿起了杯子，盯着李楷灿的眼睛一口气喝了一杯，喝完又开始倒。

“太好看了，怎么看都看不够，晚上想带进梦里，死了想带进棺材里。”

这是他最近说的最长的一句话，长到李楷灿觉得他已经醉了。说完他又喝了一杯，在倒第三杯的时候李楷灿抓住了他的手。

“这是酒。”李楷灿提醒他。

“我知道。”他的脸已经红了，从脸红到了脖子根，红的诡异吓人。

“过敏会死吗？李敏亨。”李楷灿有点害怕了。

“不...知道，可能....会吧。”李敏亨的呼吸突然变得很重，话也说不清了。

他会死吗？会死吧，死了怎么办呢？陪他一起去奈何桥头蹲着吗？他们可以到阴间在一起吗？还是卖通鬼差让他们两个好好投胎，下辈子再也沒有什么哥哥弟弟，是男女就结婚，性别一样就好好搞基搞拉拉，就算化成了一朵花一根草也要挨着长。听着就很美好。

美好个大头鬼！一个声音在李楷灿耳边大喊，让他从疯癫中惊醒，立马抓起手机打了120。打完李楷灿就坐着看着李敏亨呼吸微弱的趴在那里，他露出的时候皮肤上都密密麻麻的布满了红色的小疹子。他什么都没有想，也不敢想，就这样坐着等啊等，等到救护车拉走了李敏亨。

“李楷灿你还好吗？在哪个医院我马上过来！”

“你别想不开啊！留的青山在不怕没柴烧！”

“李敏亨死了有什么用啊！你还能抱着他的尸体过一辈子吗！你等我来我给你好好支支招！”

钟炸雷的微信一条条的轰进来，李楷灿想你自己的事情都还没整明白呢还说给我支招？

“你别来了。好可惜李敏亨没死，我也没事。”

打完他就放下了手机，刚扒下一瓣橘子抬头就看到了李敏亨莹亮的眸子。

“醒了啊，吃橘子吗？”李楷灿问他。

李敏亨笑了笑点了点头张开了嘴，李楷灿就把橘子塞在了他嘴里。

“好酸。”

“嗯，好酸。”

可再酸会有他们两个人的心酸吗？

“楷灿。”李敏亨叫了他。李楷灿吃完橘子正擦着手。

“干嘛啊。还要吃吗？太酸了，我给你买别的。”

李敏亨伸出了手上面还插着针头，他轻轻拽住了李楷灿快擦到发红的手。

“楷灿呐，对不起，让你等了那么久，对不起。”

李敏亨是大彻大悟还是彻底疯了呢？李楷灿红着眼紧紧握着李敏亨的手想就这样拉着吧，不管不顾，说什么也不放开了。


	13. 罗渽民

一下飞机罗渽民就猛吸了一口空气，pm2.5的味道可真令人怀念。一年半前他被公司外派到了中东，感受到了那一片神秘土地的风情和信仰。项目本身不好做，可谁让我们罗大科长长和天仙似的，美的不分性别，男的女的看了他都走不动道，就连公司票选帅哥美女他都不用参与竞争，公认的男女并列第一，真正的无冕之王。所以项目做的是异常顺利，还顺便谈了个女朋友，是酒店门口花店的小姑娘。异国风情的姑娘在太阳底下捧着花对着他笑，那一秒他就喜欢上了，找个了浪漫的晚上就跑到门口约人家去吃饭。可人家不吃饭，说我带你去看星星看月亮吧。

月亮很圆，星星很亮，人很美，心很静。罗渽民已经很久没有这种简单喜欢的感觉了，他的单纯都留给了第一次心动的那个女孩。

初中三年每天早上他都能在车站见到她。秀气干练的短发，白皙的皮肤和精致五官都让她格外吸睛。他们座同一辆车，女孩比他早两站下，他总是目光炯炯的看着她走远。罗渽民暗恋了她两年都不敢上前搭讪，因为他见过有人向她问电话然后被打了。李帝努说那人长得肯定很猥琐，你就不一样了，你帅啊！可他就是因为这样那样都理由错过了，那个女孩就这样留在了他的心里。长大后他谈了几段恋爱才有点顿悟了自己的心境，就像张爱玲笔下的红玫瑰和白玫瑰，只有得不到的才会让人魂牵梦萦。

他总说朴志晟谈恋爱不用心，其实他知道自己也没好到哪里去，他比朴志晟好的那么一点点就是他会说甜言蜜语。可这个外国姑娘让他的嘴变笨了，除了傻笑还是傻笑，姑娘也不笑话他，两个人经常在夜里静静的看着星空。

“我奶奶常说，每颗星星都有自己的家。”

姑娘说的时候长发被风吹起，卷翘的睫毛闪动着。

“渽民找到家了吗？”

罗渽民恍惚了，他明明有家却总是觉得自己虚无缥缈，无根无萍的在世上流浪。

“没有，你能给我一个吗？”

在认识的第一个月，罗渽民被人带回了家，吃了一顿他吃过最好吃的胡姆斯。他其实不太喜欢鹰嘴豆的味道，可姑娘做的却把它做成了无与伦比的美味。

“我爸爸是法国人，在里昂开餐馆。”

怪不得姑娘那么的与众不同，不戴头巾不穿长袍。

“那你为什么不回法国，那边更自由。”罗渽民问她。

姑娘摇头说的很虔诚。

“只要心是自由的，到哪里都是自由的。”

自由。罗渽民觉得这个两个字很奢侈，爱情，工作，生活，人就是像被蛛网一样的关系缠在里面无法动弹的生物。他总认为自己有点精神分裂的倾向，有时他喜欢被束缚，在一段关系里粘着贴着，恨不得一天24小时缠着对方。如果正好遇到空窗期他就去烦他老妈，烦李帝努。而相反的他有时疯了一样想要自由，心与身的自由，半夜在马路上飙车，独自出去旅行，和陌生人一夜情。可这些是真的自由吗？好像和姑娘的自由相比他的自由肤浅又轻薄。

“罗渽民！这里！”

到达的出口分左右，他往右转了可李帝努偏偏在左边等他。

“飞机一个半小时前就到了你怎么出来那么慢，停车费一小时50块呢！”

一年半没见李帝努还是那副样子，拽过他的一个行李箱就赶忙往停车场跑。

“我妈非要我在机场给她带口红和化妆品，我又搞不懂那些牌子去问柜员，结果柜员拉着我介绍了好久。哎！大哥！你慢点！停车费我出还不行吗？”

罗渽民手上还有一个箱子和一个大袋子跟着李帝努后面跑的都快起飞了

“啧！本来就是你出钱！我是在替你省钱呢！就前面，快到了！”

李帝努的车是辆大Jeep，说是要去新疆越野。罗渽民嘲笑他一大宅男，还新疆，买了2，3年了连隔壁的新区都没去过。

“你妈这老太太还挺潮的啊，还要口红。我妈就不行，上次她生日我给她送了一瓶香水，她用来喷厕所我也是跪了。”李帝努说的直摇头。

罗渽民一边绑安全带一边就笑了起来。想都不用想肯定是李帝努这个钢铁直男又买了什么空气清新剂味儿的。

车开出了车库上了高架，车载音乐自动放起了热情的舞曲，罗渽民瞟了李帝努一眼。

“你的品味怎么那么诡异了？”

李帝努的表情变的很暧昧，嘴角轻轻的上扬着。

“不是我。”

罗渽民瞬间就明白了。

“出去约会了？“

“也不算。就是去了一趟超市，逛了个街。她真的很有意思，出门就和个小孩一样，背着一个可爱的小包带着黄色的贝雷帽到处乱跑，我在后面追都追不上。她还很喜欢试吃，吃到好吃的就两眼放光的叫我过去一起吃，然后买一堆回家。对了，她还在商店买了一只大玩偶，叫姆明，说很像我。我看她后面每天都抱着睡觉。”

李帝努说的时候眼里笑意都快溢出来了。

“哎，话说现在的女孩子都喜欢追星吗？她最近突然迷上了一个男团，叫威什么的，屏保头像都换了，还说下周要去看演唱会，激动的不得了。我打算陪她去，我倒是要看看这些小鲜肉有多好看。”

李帝努话锋一转满脸写着不爽，罗渽民笑的更欢了。

“老李，醋坛子翻了啊。不过我听着你也还没转正啊，怎么了？年纪大了人还变的磨叽了？“

工作日傍晚的路上有点堵，路灯随着夜色的渐暗一盏盏亮起，照在李帝努沉思的脸上显的有点严肃。

“不是年纪大也不是磨叽，而是慎重。我和你说实话，我不想随随便便在一起，我是想和她结婚的。但我感觉的到她对感情还是抱着不信任的态度，对我始终还是保持着一小段安全距离。我试过几次偷偷拉她的手，她总是狡猾的发现然后溜走。不能急啊，得慢慢来。”

李帝努的果断和无奈让罗渽民很感慨。

“你之前谈恋爱的时候我还以为你会结婚，你的前女友，叫什么来着我忘了，反正我知道她那时候还挺想结婚的，结果你愣是没有反应一门心思开诊所。我这才明白不是你不想结婚，而是人不对。现在遇到对的了，就轮到你上赶着人家。这叫什么？风水轮流转。”

罗渽民幸灾乐祸，他李帝努也有这一天。

“还说我，你呢？外国女朋友呢？就这样无情的扔下了？小心再过个几年崩出个小孩子扑上来就喊你爸爸。”

李帝努一点也不客气点反击。其他的不好说，这点罗渽民倒是很放心。

“说出来你可能不信，我谈了一年多柏拉图。”

这话一出吓得李帝努手差点一猾。

“卧槽，你不行了？”

要不是李帝努在开车，罗渽民就要拿拳头去招待他了。

“你他妈才不行，走心，走心你懂吗？”

真的很走心，走的罗渽民到现在心都空落落的。平时这个时候他已经坐在花店门口晒着傍晚的太阳，他的姑娘穿着白裙子系着花色的围裙在一旁安静的修剪着花枝，然后装饰成一束插在他们之前一起去烧制的玻璃花瓶里。每天一束，简洁美丽。这就好像是一种只属于她的信仰仪式一样，有了这束花这整天才完整。大部分时间姑娘都会自己做饭，偶尔他们也会出去吃，吃完牵着手看着夜色乘凉吹风。姑娘说了很多关于自己的事情，在法国奶奶家的农场度过的童年，在巴黎读书工作，在和前男友来以后才发现这里的男人居然可以娶四个老婆而自己已经是第三个的时候果断选择分手。她离开了男人却爱上了这片土地。

“很美啊，不是吗？”

“而且还遇到了你，按这里的话来说这是真主安拉的指引。”

姑娘说着从自家的花圃里摘了朵花插在了罗渽民的耳边，笑的无比灿烂。

罗渽民是个无神论者，他之前甚至都不太相信命运，可那一刻他开始相信冥冥之中真的有指引，将两个不同世界的人交际在了异国他乡。

但要说起柏拉图这件事情也很有趣，不是他不想，而是姑娘和他说这边不能随便那个要被抓的，他信了。一直到要回去了他才意识到姑娘是不是在骗他，可又怎样呢？事实证明一个人走进心里比揉进身体里更让人刻骨铭心。

“我要是不回来了呢？”

分别的时候罗渽民问她，她直视着他的眼睛笑着。

“你会想我的。渽民，Bonjour。”

姑娘给了他一个离别吻。在分开的15小时，罗渽民一直在想念。

他们一路堵到七点才刚进公寓，车停地下车库李帝努就先帮他把行李搬回了家。

“一会儿来我家吃饭吗？”李帝努问他。

“她在吗？我想见见。”

罗渽民真的很好奇，到底是怎样的女孩可以让李帝努愿意往坟墓里面跳。

“应该吧，我出门接你，晚饭是她烧的，她说等我回去一起吃的。”

罗渽民兴奋的跟着李帝努回家蹭饭。一开门饭香四溢，虽然是不一样的香味让他有种错觉，从厨房出来的会是他的姑娘。

“帝努你回来啦。怎么那么晚啊。”

第一眼看到人罗渽民就傻了，他当年的朱砂痣和皎皎月光就这样以一种出人意料的方式站在了他的面前。罗渽民有点哭笑不得，他的感情其实早就已经释然，只是在心里有那么一个小小的位置藏着这个女孩。可现在这个女孩居然就要属于李帝努了，他的发小和这辈子最好的朋友。说不酸不太可能，但更多的反而是欣慰，还是因为李帝努。罗渽民以前还开过玩笑说如果自己有女儿就要让她找李帝努这样的男人，大概就是这样老父亲的心情吧。短短的几秒钟罗渽民心里思绪万千，最终归于平静。

“堵车了，这是我发小罗渽民，住在8楼。”

李帝努刚要向罗渽民介绍她，罗渽民就迎了上去。

“嫂子好！叫我小罗就行。“

黄仁俊愣在了当场，李帝努差点被自己的口水呛死。

“啊...你好啊，小罗。那个....吃饭吧，我去盛饭。”

尴尬了好一会儿黄仁俊才呆呆的回答然后转身回到厨房。罗渽民向李帝努挑了挑眉，李帝努对他挥了挥拳。

“要死啊你！”李帝努低声骂道。

“你看她不是也没有否认嘛，哥我看好你哦。”  
罗渽民笑的很奸诈。

“哥你个大头鬼！”

在两个人差点要掐起来的时候黄仁俊出来了，就像学校里看到老师进来的小学鸡一样，两个人瞬间就乖乖的站好杵在那里又吓了黄仁俊一大跳。

“站着干嘛呀，坐下来吃饭啊。”

一顿饭罗渽民就像一只麻雀一样叽叽喳喳的不停和黄仁俊聊天，他是不叫嫂子了，可一声声姐姐喊的李帝努更想宰了他。

“姐姐你什么时候搬过来的啊？”

“哇，姐姐你以前是做空姐的吗？很辛苦吧一直飞。“

“姐姐你在李帝努这里上班真的是太可惜了，来我们公司吧，我们部门还缺人呢。”

“姐姐你用什么护肤品啊，皮肤好好啊，要不是李帝努说我都以为你才20岁呢！”

李帝努忍无可忍塞了一大块鱼肉给他，希望可以用鱼刺把他卡死。

“吃吧你！屁话那么多！”  
罗渽民嘻嘻一笑把鱼肉扒拉到一边继续和黄仁俊说话，黄仁俊好像也不烦，也不管李帝努，兴致勃勃的和他聊着。李帝努一顿饭吃的郁闷，可更郁闷的是吃完饭两个人说要一起下楼倒垃圾，留他一个人洗碗。

“罗渽民你自己一个人倒去！”李帝努咆哮。

仁俊白了他一眼。

“那么多垃圾一个人怎么拿啊，洗碗去别烦！”

说着两个人就出了门，关门的时候李帝努还听到罗渽民说要带黄仁俊去吃附近很有名的一家烧烤，气的他差点摔碗。

“说真的，李帝努是个好男人。”

电梯门一关罗渽民就收起了嬉皮笑脸认真了起来。

黄仁俊从容的靠在墙上。

“我知道啊。所以呢？”

“他说他想娶你，可你一直在保持距离。”

罗渽民看着黄仁俊脸上细微的变化，尤其是听到娶这个字的时候。

“他这个人真奇怪，他什么都不说我怎么知道啊。再说了，我们才认识多久？有多了解？就这样说娶我，有点儿戏了吧。”

音刚落电梯门就开了，黄仁俊傲娇着出去。罗渽民想怪不得李帝努和自己当年一样不敢行动，这个姐姐果然还是那么难搞。他立马追了上去。

“人呢很多事情啊就是不能多想，想的太多很容易错过的，这个我很有经验。”

黄仁俊睨了他一眼。

“哎哟，还怪沉重的，你错过什么了？”

错过什么了？罗渽民也不知道怎么说，可能是一段美好的初恋，可能是人生的轨迹，结局或好或坏无从知晓。但是至少他知道回头再望的时候心底还是会留有遗憾。

“我错过了一个很喜欢的女孩。”

罗渽民看着现在的她，眼前浮现的却是少时那个短发姑娘。她戴着耳机穿着短裙，经常把外套随意的系在腰间，书包上挂着一只白色圆滚滚的姆明。对了，姆明，那个看起来傻不拉几的玩意，罗渽民那时候费了好大劲才偷拍到了一张，到网上一搜才知道这居然是个河马。他记起自己还买过一个想送她，后来也不知道放哪儿去了。

不知道是不是罗渽民的眼神过于真挚把黄仁俊触动到了。

“是吗？那好像是有点可惜呢。”

她扔了垃圾立马转过了身往回走。罗渽民从回忆中醒来才发现自己差点沉溺在了记忆里。

“所以别犹豫啦。喜欢就在一起吧。”他朝着女孩的背影大喊，只希望她比自己勇敢。

黄仁俊停下了脚步转过了头，脸上带着疑惑。

“问你一个问题，我们之前见过吗？为什么我总觉得你很眼熟啊？“

罗渽民愣了愣随之露出迷人一笑。

“是吗？大概是因为好看的皮囊千篇一律吧。”

黄仁俊翻了个大白眼。

“自恋！走吧，再不上去李帝努就要冲下来了。”

罗渽民挥了挥手。

“你上去吧。我买点东西就直接回家了。晚安，嫂子。“

黄仁俊瞪了他一眼走了。

罗渽民看着她的身影走远才慢悠悠的晃到小卖部门口。可还没进门就听到一个令他头大的声音。

“辰乐你往左边跑，我在车上等你。“

“快快快，收圈了，要走了。“

“啊！前面有个人快打死他。“

罗渽民往里面一探头果然看到了朴志晟这个小兔崽子。小卖部的钟老板懒洋洋的靠在他的身上。

罗渽民想朴志晟这个骗人精，一直不停的问为什么辰乐不喜欢他。他哪只眼看出来钟老板不喜欢他了？恋爱的酸臭味那么浓他就没有闻到吗？鼻子坏了吧！

罗渽民也不想进去打扰他们转身就走了，结果在等电梯的时候又遇到了一个熟人。

“罗渽民你回来啦？中东好玩吗？”

李楷灿还是一如既往的无厘头，穿着长袖拎着一个大西瓜。都秋天了还有西瓜啊？能好吃吗？那么大吃得完吗？罗渽民有很多问号。

“还不错，挺美的，是个好地方，就是晒了点。”罗渽民说着电梯就到了，他们一起进去，他按了6和8。

“不用按6，我搬家了，现在住802。”

罗渽民记得802的房型特别大，不是他瞧不起李楷灿的收入，是正常人都住不起那间。

“怎么搬那去了？那么大你一个人住啊？”罗渽民好奇地问，李楷灿回答的简洁有力带着炫耀。

“没有，我和男朋友一起住。”  
罗渽民想他出国的这段时间怎么公寓里面变的那么精彩，一个个都上赶着发情谈恋爱了。

回家开灯关门，看着空荡的房间罗渽民心底那种无依无靠的感觉又出来了，思念在心头发芽肆意生长。他好想她，想到甚至有点烦躁不安。

“I Miss you。”

他一连发了十几条一样的信息。过了一小会儿一通国际电话打了过来。

“渽民。”

听到声音的瞬间罗渽民想通了，人不能总是在一件事情上犯错后悔，他已经错过了一个黄仁俊，他不想再错过这个了。


	14. 入梦

黄仁俊其实醒着，可她就是紧紧的闭着眼睛，李帝努的脚步由远及近慢慢的靠过来让她的心越跳越快。

“仁俊我们在一起吧。”

黄仁俊脑海里又浮现出了李帝努昨晚的这句告白。她慌了，像个刚出洞就被猛兽盯住小动物一心只想赶快再逃回自己的洞里。虽然黄仁俊知道自己被盯上也不是一天两天，李帝努明显搞得就是温水煮青蛙的那套，无时无刻不停的刷着存在感。他嘴上不说眼神却很诚实，紧紧的望着自己就像细雨一样，悄无声息的就润进了她的心里。其实黄仁俊对李帝努感觉的产生也并没有很罗曼蒂克，单纯的就是看他长得帅身材好，馋了。如果这只是场走肾游戏的话黄仁俊估计早就入场，可李帝努偏偏要的是全部的她，她的人，她的心和她的爱情。这场告白并不意外，却来的突然，不知道是不是罗渽民试探完口风给他通风报的信。但她还纠结着自己得那点死结，不知所措。

“你让我想一想。”

说着她就跑到了门口，一副要逃窜的样子，李帝努一下就挡在了她前面。

“那明天给我答案，好吗？”

李帝努声音太柔了，就像是一团吹散了的蒲公英，飘进了黄仁俊心里，又是一阵悸动。

一个晚上黄仁俊都没有睡，她睁着眼想了很多以前的事情。她害怕自己一旦谈恋爱又会一头扎进去迷失了自我。可不一样了，她现在遇到的这个人是李帝努啊。黄仁俊不知道怎么去形容和李帝努在一起的感觉，非要说的话大概就是舒服，不用去顾忌，不用去改变。即使是毫无防备的往后倒下也会被李帝努这团软绵绵的云接住，包容全部的自己。

黄仁俊还想起了罗渽民的话，他说自己错过一个女孩时的眼神很伤感。如果自己错过李帝努话是不是也会在未来的某一时刻捶胸顿足的懊悔呢？

他说的对，喜欢就在一起吧，彻底忘掉过去迎接新的爱情。

黄仁俊想的很好，她要理直气壮的答应李帝努，宣布从今天起你是老娘我的了。可当人真的站在她面前的时候她又怂了，害羞的连眼睛都不敢睁开，死死的抱着姆明不松手。

“仁俊，醒醒，起床啦。”

李帝努一如既往的开始哄她起床。但黄仁俊就是一动不动，她想我就是不起来你能拿我怎么办。

“仁俊，仁俊。”李帝努又这样喊了几分钟，渐渐有点急躁。黄仁俊心里偷着乐，脸上憋着笑。忽然李帝努不叫她了，就这样安静的站在她的床边，黄仁俊不敢睁眼也不知道李帝努在干什么，心又提了起来。就在她七上八下的时候李帝努的笑声从耳边传来，下一秒她的姆明就被一股蛮力抽走，失去了堡垒的黄仁俊无处可躲就把自己埋进了被子里。

“被子里很闷的，出来吧。”

黄仁俊想李帝努这个人怎么这样蛮横，不仅拿走了姆明还拉开了她的被子，让自己无所遁形。可她还是倔强的不睁眼。

“还不醒吗？真的不醒吗？”

“我数到三，再不醒的话我就要吻你了。”

李帝努的一句吻让黄仁俊惊的差点就从床上弹了起来，但她控制住了，她想你有本事就吻啊！谁怕谁！眼睛闭的更紧，手死死的扣着被子，心跳到了嗓子眼。

“三……”

“二……”

“一。”

黄仁俊本以为自己会紧张到发抖，心会搅成一团，可当柔软的触感包裹着李帝努的味道倾盆而来那刻她居然彻底松了下来。所有的不安，惶恐，迟疑都化在了这个绵长的吻里面。李帝努的吻和他这个人一样温柔，他小啄了两下就轻轻的敲开了她的齿贝，舌尖缱绻纠缠让人彻底化成了一滩水。一个吻引发了一场小小的情动，让两个人神智不清的缠在了一起，再回神已是衣衫凌乱，两颊绯红。

“好像过了点。”

李帝努笑的荡漾，搂着黄仁俊纤细的腰肢臭不要脸的摸着。

“那你还不放手，都几点了，一会儿来病人了！”

黄仁俊臊的要死，自己怎么那么没用，一下就这样被人捏在了怀里。

“对哦，快八点了，是要起来了。”

两个人嘴上说的认真却还是搂着对方一个都没撒手，你看着我，我看着你， 暧昧的气息在空气中转了又转，看到不能再看了才磨磨蹭蹭的起来。

黄仁俊下了床就直奔洗手间，刷牙洗脸。李帝努跟了过来靠在门边上看着，镜子里他的眼神明目张胆，赤裸裸的让人兴奋又害怕。

“看什么看，有什么好看的啊！”

黄仁俊咬着牙刷瞪着他。

“看我老婆啊，真好看。“

李帝努说着就又要伸手来搂她，黄仁俊一把推开就要关门。

“老婆～”李帝努扒着门可怜巴巴的叫着。

黄仁俊没有想到原来李帝努谈恋爱是那么腻的一个人。

“你老婆我要上厕所了！”

好不容易把人弄出去关上门黄仁俊靠在门上深吸了一口气。已经很久很久没有这种感觉了，心被幸福填满快要溢出来。虽然才刚开始但她已经有感觉，这次选择是对的。

八点三十分，第一位预约的复诊病人准时到了。黄仁俊给她倒了杯水简单聊了两句。

“黄小姐今天心情很好啊，是发生什么好事了吗？”病人一见她就问。

黄仁俊想自己已经很努力的在做表情管理了，怎么还是被看出来了。

“李医生今天发奖金给我了。”

自己也不算说谎吧，李医生把自己当作奖金送她了啊，黄仁俊想我可真鸡贼。收起了笑容淡定的走到诊室门口敲了敲门推了进去。

“李医生，病人来了。“

李帝努穿着白大褂拿着病例装模作样的点了点头。

“请她进来吧。“

要不是他病例拿反了黄仁俊就真信了。

这天的预约很多，晚上6点送最后一个病人出门黄仁俊才坐下来喘了口气，拿出手机才发现爸爸给她发了条信息。

“俊俊，爸爸从农场搞了只小笨鸡，周末回来给你炖小鸡吃！”

黄仁俊手撑着头盯着信息看了好一会儿，才抬手回了一句。

“爸爸最好了！啵一个～对了，你多做几个菜，我带个人回去。”

信息刚发出去，黄仁俊就感到身边多了一个人的气息。微微转头就看到了李帝努一脸纠结的表情。

“哎呀，那么快就要见家长了啊，我有点紧张了呢。对了，爸妈喜欢什么？我这两天准备准备。”

李帝努贱的黄仁俊真想打他一顿，可又舍不得。

“随便买点就行了，我爸妈很随意的。”

李帝努得寸进尺的从后面搂住了她，握住了她的手。

“反正也要见家长准备结婚了，你就搬过来和我一起住吧。”

黄仁俊上一秒还暖烘烘的立刻就被吓得瞪圆了眼睛。

“什么玩意就结婚了？我们在一起12个小时都不到你在说什么鬼话？”

李帝努又开始软磨硬泡，露出了一双狗狗眼抱着黄仁俊撒娇。

“那结婚的事情我们慢慢来，你就先搬过来。你看这样你房租也省了，我叫你起床也方便了，对吧。”

黄仁俊想男人就是大猪蹄子，不就是想拉她上自己的床吗？至于这样拐弯抹角的吗？

“行啊。那我晚上就不走了呗，我也要验验货试用一下，如果不好用啊，趁早退货。“

黄仁俊把最后四个字咬的特别重，笑眯眯的看着李帝努的脸色一点点变的很严肃，心里暗爽。

他沉思了几秒突然放开了黄仁俊开始脱白大褂。

哎哟？那么急？黄仁俊一惊。结果李帝努扔了衣服拿起手机就要出门。

“我出门跑两圈顺便买个套子，洗好澡等我！”

李帝努说着风一样的出了门，楼道里又传出了哒哒哒的脚步声。

黄仁俊无语，这家伙怎么那么爱走楼梯？还洗澡等他？做梦呢吧，老娘累了一天快死了好吗？当然是先吃饭啊。吃饱了才有力气办事啊！

黄仁俊想着就打开了外卖app，认真思考起了晚上吃什么。


	15. 反转

“李敏亨疯了！”一大早李楷灿就顶着黑眼圈出现在了小卖部门口，迎接他的是同款熊猫眼的钟辰乐。

“朴志晟完了！“

说完这句钟辰乐就从货架上拿了两板娃哈哈，把吸管都插上递给了李楷灿一板，两个人默不作声的一口气各喝了四瓶。

“你刚才说李敏亨怎么了？”

喝完钟辰乐好像才清醒了一点，回过神一脸疑惑的看着李楷灿。

李楷灿一脸疲累又平静，一张嘴却是石破天惊。

“我和李敏亨上床了。“

钟辰乐长大了嘴， 眼睛瞪的又圆又亮，简直像听到了什么天方夜谭一样。

“你给他下药了？还是把他打晕了？你不会又杀了他吧？！强奸不管奸死的活的都是犯法的啊！！”

钟辰乐几乎是喊出来的，李楷灿用关爱智障的眼神看了他一眼。

“那难道杀人就不犯法了吗？“

钟辰乐愣了愣。

“你说的对哦！啊！什么？你真杀了他啊？”

李楷灿叹了一口坐了下来开始说故事。

“昨天我在做饭，盐没了让李敏亨下楼去买。 结果他不仅买了盐，还带回来了一盒杜蕾斯。不瞒你说自从医院回来以后李敏亨就像换了个人似的，不知道是不是看过了走马灯从鬼门关里面转了一圈的关系，他大彻大悟，单方面的就宣布我们在一起了，也不管我是什么反应。当然我承认我很没用，立刻点头就默认了。那天晚上他就搬到了我的房间，我还以为李敏亨终于是个男人了，结果他居然就只是躺在我边上拉着我的手睡觉！你是不知道当时我有多气， 我都洗香香做了半小时的心里准备才敢躺床上的啊！他特么这是耍猴子呢！我刚想和他闹他就紧紧的拉着我的手和我说晚安，你说这谁受的住啊！只能听他的啦。后来这段时间我们都是那么过的，当然也没有那么素，睡醒我会往他怀里钻，他也会在我做饭的时候轻轻环住我，可也就是这样，连一个吻都没有。我想大概是他还没有完全放开自己吧，我再给他点时间慢慢来好了，反正已经等了那么多年了，也不在乎多等这一年半载的。可谁能想到昨天李敏亨他突然就疯了，我看着他把套子放在了茶几上，他也不说明意图，和平时一样若无其事的吃饭洗碗。我和你说，那种感觉可吓人了，总觉得要出什么事儿。果不其然，我刚洗好澡就看到他站在浴室门口，眼睛直勾勾的盯着我，还不是那种色眯眯的，带点惆怅，恍然和喜悦，反正很复杂。他看了好久，看到我都有点不耐烦了。我就问他，大哥你看我干什么啊？你知道他说什么吗？”

李楷灿的提问十分没有心，钟辰乐刚张嘴他就无视，直接自问自答。

“他忽然画风突变，邪魅一笑，贴近附耳对我说，干你行不行。我当场就傻了，以至于我被他抗起来，扔到床上，衣服被扒掉，被吻到七荤八素了以后才回过神来。本来我还想反抗一下的，就这样轻而易举的从了也太便宜他了。可谁能想到李敏亨在床上那么厉害，随便弄几下我就不行了，在他手里就……”

“停！！”钟辰乐听到这里已经受不了了，李楷灿原本看起来憔悴的脸上透出了一股子贱，看着就令人讨厌的贱。

“我还没说完呢？你不想听后面的啦？”

李楷灿问的口吻更恶心。

“不想！老子有经验！知道后面会发生什么，你不用和我科普！”

钟辰乐愤愤的说完李楷灿又摆出了一副“这怎么能一样呢”的表情。

“你知道什么啊？你知道李敏亨喜欢咬我的锁骨，知道他硬要我喊他哥哥吗？”

钟辰乐忍无可忍伸出了手打算掐死李楷灿，这玩意哪里是来抱怨的，分明就是被爱情冲晕了来发骚的。要是平时李楷灿这样来说一说钟辰乐搞不好就关上门听了，反正这家伙的疯话也听过不少，再加点带颜色的也没什么。可今天的钟辰乐不行，他胸闷的无可复加，听不得别人秀恩爱。

“楷灿，早饭买好了，回去了。”

钟辰乐刚晃了李楷灿几下他的救星就来了，李敏亨春风一样的站在门口喊着。

“你们不累吗？还那么早起来买早饭？“钟辰乐竟然有点佩服。

“我们就没睡，做完了就一直聊天聊到了天亮。我说饿了就一起爬起来下楼了。对了！我是来买牛奶的。”

李楷灿说着就站了起来，从架子上拿了牛奶，还很良心的给了钱。走之前他又转头对钟辰乐说：  
“你真的不要听啊？这做下面和做上面是不一样的哦。”

真的哪壶不开提哪壶，如果钟辰乐手里的是把刀估计李楷灿已经被扎死了，可钟辰乐扔出去的只是个毫无杀伤力的棒棒糖，还被李楷灿乐呵呵的揣进了兜里。

李楷灿走后钟辰乐又陷入了新一轮的恍惚中，昨天晚上事情到底为什么最后会变成那样呢？起始的原因又是什么？钟辰乐仔细的想了又想，才忽然恍然大悟，都是因为李医生买的那一盒套子。

  
\--人呢真的是很能折腾的生物，所以小卖部常年买的最好的top3里面就有套子这个东西。平时有顾客来卖钟辰乐也没有什么太多的想法，甚至都没有波澜，因为这事儿太正常不过了。可昨天晚上来买的居然是李医生，钟辰乐搬来这里以后就没见过李医生买过这种东西。钟辰乐好奇的直勾勾的盯着他看，他大方地说：

“我和仁俊在一起了。谢谢你让我认识她。”

黄小姐和李医生会在一起这件事儿钟辰乐并不奇怪，两个人整天呆在一起不是两看相厌就是日久生情，这点他很有感触，很显然李医生他们是后者。

“不用谢，反正你要是敢对她不好我就砸了你的诊所。”

钟辰乐说的时候笑眯眯的，看起来单纯又可爱。大概是职业素养，李医生莫名其妙的被人威胁表情都没有多大的变化，只是笑了笑说了句。

“我们结婚的时候一定请你来吃酒。”

结婚两个字让钟辰乐晃神了，这个词好像已经从他的人生词典里面抹去。他想要一个家，想要一段稳定的感情和关系，可却很奢侈。

“你说两个男的可以结婚吗？”鬼使神差的，钟辰乐居然开口问了李医生。李医生想了想，点了点头。

“婚姻只不过是一种法律意义上的契约精神，约束一段感情关系的纸而已。只要你想，心里肯定了要和这个人走一辈子，就够了，不要拘泥于形式。”

李医生说完潇洒的走了，却让钟辰乐的小脑瓜子里面百转千回，心不在焉的想着心事。他和朴志晟之间也是时候捅破这层窗户纸了，可捅破以后他们又要何去何从呢？原本一点点对未来的不安被他放大再放大。他自己的社会的关系很简单，也没有亲人怎样都无所谓。可朴志晟不一样，他有父母有工作，就只是简简单单和自己在一起这一件事情就可以让他迅速的社会性死亡。舆论风暴是什么滋味钟辰乐知道，他之前的男孩没有顶住，他自己其实也没有顶住，两个人用各自的方式逃了，所以朴志晟能顶的住吗？想来想去也没有理出任何的头绪，钟辰乐想如果能把朴志晟藏进自己的世界就好了，门一关，即使外面的雨再大也不用在意。

钟辰乐就这样发了好一会儿呆，最后让他回神的是只专属于朴志晟的信息铃声。

“门前大桥下游过一群鸭，快来快来数一数二四六七八，哎呀哎呀，真呀真多呀，数不清到底多少鸭，数不清到底多少鸭～”

给朴志晟设这个铃声的原因很简单，因为他的屁话很多，不说晚上，白天上班他都能发几十条信息。如果普通人是500只鸭子的话，那朴志晟就是1000只。  
打开手机小鸭子朴志晟给他发了一张照片，是他和两杯奶茶的自拍。钟辰乐看着照片心里一暖鼻头泛酸。遇到朴志晟之前钟辰乐从来没有想过自己会有被宠坏的一天，也从来不觉得自己任性或是蛮不讲理。可就是因为朴志晟自己变了，有时变的没骨头软软的贴着靠着，有时变的没脑子乱发脾气，变的依赖，变的在乎。朴志晟的脾气很好，好到即使钟辰乐再无理取闹他都没有生过气，他总会一脸无奈又宠溺的说。

“辰乐说什么就是什么吧。”

“辰乐发脾气累了吧，我去给你买奶茶。”  
看起来好像是钟辰乐强势，可被流水化掉的落入温柔陷阱的也是他。他输的彻底。

在钟老板抱着手机聊天的时候店里面陆陆续续来了不少顾客，大家也都很有眼力见，知道他在忙着谈恋爱就都自觉的自助收银，只有柜台上面那只大肥猫充当着监工，谁不付钱就喵的一声以示警告。没错，这就是朴志晟家里那只。朴志晟怕它一个人在家里孤单就抱了过来，两只猫猫一起作伴，结果真猫猫发现了自己的潜能当起了老板，假猫猫倒成了吉祥物。

等朴志晟回来，钟辰乐吸着奶茶看着朴志晟给猫喂食喝水，清理了猫砂又抱起来撸了撸竟然有点眼红。自己居然羡慕一只猫？钟辰乐不爽的瞥开了眼就看到最后一盒套子刺眼的放在柜台上面的架子上，罪恶就是在那一瞬间滋生的。

伺候完猫朴志晟一如既往回到了钟辰乐的边上。他一边伸出长腿跨过钟辰乐往里面塞一边问我们晚上吃什么呢。钟辰乐笑了笑在他另一条腿还没抬起来的时候一把搂住了他的腰，往自己腿上一带，朴志晟就这样一脸惊恐的坐在了他的腿上。

钟辰乐的表情也扭曲了一下，朴志晟怎么死沉死沉的，差点把他的腿给压折了。钟辰乐憋住了没骂脏话，自己的小男朋友再沉也要抱住！迅速整理了表情钟辰乐把朴志晟搂的更紧，身体死死的贴在了一起。

“我想吃你呢。”

说着钟辰乐就盯着朴志晟的唇吻了上去。一开始大约是紧张，朴志晟全身都在颤抖，就连牙齿都在发颤像未经人事的男孩一样。这让钟辰乐心动的厉害，更用力的吻，更使劲的纠缠。可渐渐地事情的走向开始失控，朴志晟忽然把他整个箍在怀里，压倒墙上，前所未有的霸道和强势。吻也开始变味，赤裸裸的释放着他深不见底的欲望。钟辰乐心都快跳出来了，他甚至开始有点害怕，可他一点反抗的力气都没有，第一次他被吻到整个人都酥软使不上劲。

吻到透不过气了朴志晟才放过他，钟辰乐大口喘着气看着朴志晟盯着的自己，那种恨不得立刻把他拆骨入腹的眼神，一股夹杂着兴奋的不安从心底升起。

“我应该和辰乐换个位置。”

朴志晟说这句话的时候钟辰乐头还晕乎乎的没有意识到问题的严重性，还傻不愣登的点头任由着朴志晟关了小卖部把他带回了家。大肥猫目送着他们出去，眼神迷了迷像是看透了一切。

直到朴志晟把他压在身下，手指不安分的在奇怪的地方打转钟辰乐才被吓的一激灵。

“你要干什么啊！”

钟辰乐自认为对朴志晟也算是了解，可偏偏从没有发现这小子居然一直觊觎着自己的屁股。钟辰乐突然很气，原来自己一直被他套路了。

“别怕，我会很让你很舒服的。”

朴志晟压住躁动不安的钟辰乐，用近乎蛊惑的口吻哄骗着他。钟辰乐连反抗的机会都没有就又被他的吻扣住，下一秒异物侵入。

最后钟辰乐哭了，不是因为朴志晟，而是因为自己很没出息。钟辰乐从没有想到自己竟然会被手指弄的那么舒服，不仅高潮还叫出了声。一行满是委屈和不甘地眼泪顺着眼角流下，吓到了朴志晟。

“对不起，我是不是把你弄疼了。”

明明有很多的气想撒，想打他骂他，可就是开不了口下不去手，像个无助的孩子一样，只会哭，越哭越凶。

朴志晟把他搂进怀里，抚摸着他的背，亲吻着他的眼泪。

“不哭了，不哭了。疼我们就不做了，是我太急了，我们慢慢来。”

钟辰乐听完哭的更凄惨。

我他妈要一辈子被人压了吗？！钟辰乐内心在咆哮。

\---

钟辰乐发了一上午的呆突然就困了，索性让猫看店自己去补觉。都说日有所思，夜有所梦，可他的梦乱七八糟的，他一会儿是人，一会儿是猫，但无论是什么他都只梦到一个场景。他浑身是伤的在倾盆大雨里流浪，一个人撑着一把很大很大伞追来帮他挡住了雨，然后问，你愿意和我回家吗？

一睁眼，钟辰乐还以为自己在梦中，因为梦里的那个人正蹲在床头看着他笑。天还大亮，他怎么可能会在这儿呢。

“你在梦里还叫我名字呢，那么想我吗？”

朴志晟开口了，笑脸盈盈的问。这居然是真的，不是梦。

“你怎么那么早就回来了？”

“早点回来陪你嘛，还困吗？困的话就再睡会儿。”

朴志晟说着摸了摸钟辰乐的脸，手的触感太好了，让钟辰乐有点舍不得。

“还有点，你抱着我睡吧。”

埋在朴志晟的怀里钟辰乐用力吸了一口，熟悉的味道让他安心的闭上了眼睛，好像什么都不重要了，只要这个人在，只要还能相拥，就够了。

钟辰乐彻底放下了，抬头在朴志晟的嘴上亲了一下。

“志晟，我爱你。”

他说。


	16. 约会

周一，李敏亨和李楷灿吵架了，因为李楷灿前一天通宵玩游戏。李敏亨和他冷战，李楷灿追在后面哄了一天。实在是没有办法，最后在李敏亨洗澡的时候冲了进去舍身取义和好了。

周三，李楷灿和李敏亨吵架了，因为李敏亨出去和朋友吃饭回来一身香水气。李敏亨解释了半天，李楷灿气鼓鼓钻进被窝里面不听不听和尚念经。实在是没有办法，最后暴力的掀了被子舍身取义和好了。

周四，李楷灿又和李敏亨吵架了，因为一大早两个人在床上赖床的时候李敏亨摸着他的腰说他胖了。李楷灿瞪着眼睛把他踢下了床。事不过三，舍身取义这套不管用了，李楷灿也不听他说话，李敏亨出门兜了一圈买了一堆炸鸡回来勾引住了李楷灿。李楷灿吃着鸡问他我胖吗？李敏亨疯狂摇头，太瘦了，多吃点，就这样又和好了。

周六，李敏亨又和李楷灿吵架了，原因……李楷灿也不知道。反正李敏亨就是把自己关在书房里半天没有出来。李楷灿绞尽脑汁想又想，是因为自己把他那件白色的T恤洗成粉色的了？还是昨天自己偷偷看他手机被发现了？李楷灿觉得和他李敏亨两个人真的很奇怪，之前也是那么过的，从来不吵架，怎么刚在一起半个月不到就吵了好几次。按这个形式下去他们是不是不到一个月就得分手？

不分！打死他也不分！等了那么多年了好不容易在一起就算天天吵他也不分。他可以不得却无法承受失去。

烦躁的时候就容易犯烟瘾，最后一根前几天被他们两个当做事后烟潇洒的抽掉了，李楷灿只能套上鞋子下楼去买。电梯上某宝双十一的广告让李楷灿意识到自己居然已经关了网店好几个月。或许也是时候重新开始了，虽然李敏亨赚的钱够养十个他，可人也要有点追求不是。两个人生活的重点不能24小时都是彼此，早晚会疲累。

电梯在4楼停了停，上来了一个姑娘，李楷灿眼睛一亮。

“俊俊今天穿的很漂亮啊，出门约会吗？”

李楷灿认识黄仁俊的理由很简单，因为她来修过手机，还是半夜三更拍着门来的。那天晚上李楷灿迷迷糊糊被吵醒透过猫眼看到一个长发白衣的朦胧身影直接就吓傻了，吼了一声鬼呀，鬼就隔着门板大喊。

“老板开门！！修手机！”

那段时间李敏亨刚回来，李楷灿一肚子的委屈每天都只能捂在被子里。姑娘看起来温柔又善良，李楷灿忍不住边修手机边和她倾诉了起来，结果最后变成了两个人互诉衷肠抱头痛哭。黄仁俊擦着眼泪说灿灿你哥敢爱不敢当就不是个东西！李楷灿抹着鼻涕说俊俊你那么好，那个男的还出轨真的是瞎了眼天打雷劈！哭到两人都累了就晕晕乎乎的挤在一起睡了，早上醒来的时候两个人还四脚八叉的倦在一起。可并没有尴尬，反而他们两个还很和谐的在床上商量了一下早上吃什么。如果说男女之间没有纯友谊，那肯定是因为两个人都太直。

李楷灿知道黄仁俊很美，性格也很酷，李楷灿很喜欢她，好姐妹的那种。可没想到许久没见他的小俊俊又美到了新的高度，嫩绿色的蕾丝吊带裙配针织外套，性感又不失优雅，清丽精致的妆容配上微卷的长发让李楷灿想起了自己为数不多还记得一句诗词。

淡妆浓抹总相宜。

“对呀，两个人总在家里吃饭多没有情趣啊。我男朋友就说晚上出去约会，他定了家法餐厅，好像还挺高级的，只能穿着人模人样点啦。”

黄仁俊娇羞的笑了笑，手抬起把无心垂下的碎发撩到了耳后。李楷灿想如果这种程度叫人模人样的话，那自己算是个什么玩意？

“你脸色不太好啊，怎么了和你哥吵架了？”

黄仁俊问完李楷灿突然一阵委屈从心底升起，瘪着嘴一脸要哭的样子。

“嗯！这周我们都吵了四次了。我以为我们好不容易在一起了肯定每天都是腻腻歪歪的，恨不得粘在对方身上。明明都已经把话说开了，为什么我还是在怕，还是摸不透他的心思。”

李楷灿可怜巴巴的说着气氛煽情的他眼都含泪了，却听见黄仁俊来了一句。

“傻瓜。”

李楷灿抬头小眼睛不可置信盯着她看，就见她头微微侧着电梯的光照的她看起来有点迷离的美。

“恋爱中的人都是傻瓜，不管你在人前有多精明，只要一见到那个人智商就会趋为零，失去了思考和判断的能力。前几天我和男朋友也吵了一架，因为他说好了晚上给我煮红烧肉炖蛋却忘了买鸡蛋。听起来就脑子有病，因为一碗没有蛋的红烧肉我和他吵的天昏地暗，我说他就是不爱我了，他说我无理取闹。晚上我回了自己还没到期的房子里睡，但一点也睡不着，睁眼到天亮的时候他又像从前一样到我的床前来和我道歉。

后来再想想就会觉得很无语，错的不是他也不是我，我们都没有错，我们只是太爱对方了，爱到吹毛求疵，爱到肆无忌惮。”

她说完这句的时候电梯正好到了，门打开她一脚跨出去又回头。

“灿灿，不知道他在想什么的话就去问他，不要自己胡思乱想，这世上没有什么大不了的事情。”

电梯门又在李楷灿眼前徐徐的关上，缓慢上行，李楷灿这才发现她居然帮自己按了楼层送他回去了。

好像忘了自己下楼的目的，电梯游一圈的李楷灿若有所思的回了家，忽然想通了什么似的开门就冲进了书房，李敏亨脸色铁青的看着他。

“哥哥，我到底哪里又惹你生气了，你直接说别不理我嘛！”

李楷灿说着又扑到了李敏亨的怀里，撒娇喊哥哥是他的死穴，百试不爽。李敏亨明显愣了愣然后抬手把人捞在了腿上。

“我哪里有生什么气，胡说。”

李敏亨眼神真挚倒是真不像在说慌。

“那你为什么把自己关在书房里面，看到我的脸色那么差！比你这电脑显示的还绿！”

李楷灿喊完李敏亨就小小的叹了口气，无奈笑了笑把他的小熊往身上一带箍在了怀里。李楷灿觉得李敏亨好像是有话要说，乖乖搂着他的脖子靠在他的肩膀上像个无尾熊找到了自己的树丫。

“楷灿啊，我和你说一件事你别怕。我可能要没钱了，最近市场动荡，亏了。”

李楷灿想原来是投资失败，不是生我气就好。

“那我的冰激凌和零食还有吗？外卖和奶茶还能点吗？要不我们把烟戒了，费钱对身体也不好。还有套子也不便宜，就别用了吧，反正我也不会怀孕。我也打算把网店再开起来，以后我养你，就是你别买太贵的东西了，四位数以上的你想都别想！”

李楷灿一本正经的说着，李敏亨居然爽朗的笑了起来，捏了捏他的脸。

“好啊，那以后我吃软饭了。白天给你端茶倒水喂饭，晚上帮你暖床把你伺候的舒舒服服怎么样？”

李敏亨这样说着李楷灿都有画面感了，心里越想越美，嘿嘿一笑说。

“终于轮到我睡你了，我也咸鱼翻身了！”

李敏亨眯了眯眼手重重的捏了一下他的屁股说了2个字:

“做梦。”

李楷灿吃痛瞪了李敏亨一眼，李敏亨却厚着脸皮上下起手了起来还顺便堵住了李楷灿的嘴。一个哄孩子的吻像泡泡糖一样黏腻，李楷灿最喜欢李敏亨这样吻他，没有什么挑逗的意味就和玩一样轻松惬意。亲嘴游戏玩到尽兴才结束，爱恋美好的像彩虹，大雨滂沱后阳光照耀出的那一道。

腻味完李楷灿就饿了，一天的胆战心惊让他连饭都没吃。李敏亨问他要吃什么，他想了又想，纠结了又纠结说:

“我们去吃法餐约会吧！”

出门前李楷灿检查了一下自己卡里的余额，还有5千80块零8毛。人就是这样，没钱的时候更爱作。

第一次坐法拉利的李楷灿十分好奇的东摸摸西摸摸，一边摸还一边可惜的说:“这车是挺好的，就是养起来太贵了，以后还是少开开，费油。”

李敏亨听着他小声嘟囔着侧身帮他扣上安全带说:“我们出发喽。”

车开出小区李楷灿就兴奋的趴着车窗上看外面，在过了三个路口等了2个红灯耗时5分钟后他们就到了目的地。

“太快了吧。”李楷灿意犹未尽。

可更快的是他们从餐厅出来的速度，进去翻了遍菜单李楷灿就抓着李敏亨偷摸着逃跑了。

刚上车李敏亨就一脑门子疑惑的问李楷灿为什么要跑，不是说要吃法餐约会吗？李楷灿惊魂未定的说:

“每道菜都四位数还有15%的服务费，我带的钱还不够我们喝汤吃前菜的呢，现在不跑一会儿就丢人了！”

李敏亨眼含笑意盯着他看了好一会儿然后伸出手摸了摸他的头。

“我们楷灿真可爱。”

李楷灿想李敏亨真的是情人眼里出西瓜。可爱？他都觉得自己抠门到令人发指了。

车又开上了路，李敏亨问他去吃什么，李楷灿忽然想起了高中附近的那家馄饨。

“你还记得吧，放学肚子饿了你老带我去吃，每次就点一碗，我只吃馄饨里面的肉，皮都塞给了你。”

那时候的李楷灿肆无忌惮，因为李敏亨惯着他。李敏亨走后他自己一个人又去吃过一次，所以他知道了只有皮的馄饨不好吃，现在的他只把最好吃的部分给李敏亨。

李敏亨听完笑着说了一声好，路口掉头就往城市的另一头驶去。

这不是李楷灿第一次座李敏亨开的车，高中毕业的暑假李敏亨一个半月就学出了驾照带着他到处乱转，那时候的他就很喜欢看李敏亨开车。青涩却很有安全感。现在的李敏亨依旧如此，还多了一份从容和洒脱。打转向灯超车时的不羁和单手滑动方向盘的慵懒都让李楷灿看入了迷。

“李敏亨，你好帅啊。”

如果爱一个人是病的话，李楷灿觉得自己已经病入膏肓。

黄灯跳闪，车速骤减，明明可以过去的车却停在换灯前最后一秒。红灯一分钟，李敏亨十分不做人的解了安全带搂着李楷灿流氓了50秒，又花了10秒扣上了安全带当做什么事都没发生过一样。李楷灿看着他微红的耳朵心跳的厉害。

一路顺畅到了馄饨店，小店那么多过去了还是原来的样子，看起来不那么干净桌椅和插在塑料桶里的筷子，略显昏暗的灯光，老旧的电视里播着最新电视剧，还有飘着葱花香味的荠菜大馄饨。变化最大反而是老板，小年轻变成了大腹便便发际线堪忧的中年大叔，让李楷灿感叹了一番。

“高中时候我还觉得老板挺帅的，没想到也逃不过岁月的折磨。去年同学聚会的时候好多人我都快不认识了，姑娘们一个个都还很漂亮怎么男的都膨胀了。”

李敏亨吃了一个馄饨悠悠地说。

“你倒是一点也没有变，还是18岁的样子。”

李楷灿呼噜噜的吃了会儿才把埋在碗里的头抬了起来，抹了抹嘴才说。

“因为你离开后我的世界就停了。“

明明是一句话很伤感的话语气却十分随意。时间停摆在过去，封住了他稚嫩的感情和单纯。如今指针再次流转，他的心依旧是个少年。

李敏亨低头默不作声，李楷灿知道在他的世界停滞的时候李敏亨正经历着内心最煎熬的风暴。

“没吃饱，我要吃你的。”  
挖着对方的碗李楷灿打破了这个沉默的局面。Mark的事情他无意间提过一次，李敏亨哭着抱住他不停地说对不起。其实这些事情早就不重要，他们已经一起走上了一条不归路，谁都不会回头。

李敏亨饶有兴致的看着划拉走他半碗馄饨的小贼，眼里满是宠溺和温柔。  
一顿饭吃完打了个响亮的饱嗝李楷灿满足的付了钱，再坐上车的时候得瑟的不行，翘起腿就喊。

“小李！走！我们兜风去！“

小李也很配合的打开了车顶，豪车的骚包这时候才凸显了出来。可迎面而来的并不是什么自由的空气和风，而是钻进脖子里让人忍不住发颤的深秋冷意。

“关了关了！”李楷灿裹紧衣服大叫，李敏亨却不为所动，狂踩着油门任由风拍打。李楷灿一路上都在骂他，越骂他就越高兴，从未见过的张扬。车子最后还真停在了山顶，李楷灿都快冻僵了，抖抖索索的被李敏亨搂在了怀里，一抬头就看到了漫天星空。

“哥哥！好多星星！”

一瞬间李楷灿觉得自己回到了小时候，两个小小的人跑到阳台上看流星雨，小楷灿拉着小敏亨许愿。

“哥哥跟着我一起许，就许我们永远都能这样一起看星星。”

李敏亨那时候很不解。

“这算什么愿望，我们当然能一辈子在一起看啊。”

大约是他不够虔诚，所以他们错过了上千个这样的夜晚。

“楷灿要不要再许愿？”李敏亨在他耳边问，李楷灿抬头白了他一眼。

“这又不是流星雨许什么愿！“

“许吧！就许我们永远都能这样一起看星星。”

他说着就包住了李楷灿的手做许愿状，李楷灿看着他闭眼认真的样子笑着说。

“幼稚。”

夜晚太美，被星空迷住的不只有人，还有猫。


	17. 醉梦

朴志晟的大猫45度角深情的望着星空，就像铲屎的一样陷入了爱情。它看上了左上角那一颗最亮的，耀眼美丽，像极了上周偶遇的那只小波斯猫的眼睛。

“可乐！来！我给你烤个鱼！”

大猫听到自己名字内心又抖了抖，它至今不敢相信自己因为好奇摸了瓶可乐就被这样冠名了。当然无语的也不只它，宠物店里不少朋友们也有这样的烦恼，其中长得最可爱的蓝白兄弟却有点最香的名字，豆角和焖面。它们经常一边洗澡一边吐槽铲屎的没有文化。

说话叫他的是朴志晟的男朋友，可乐很喜欢他，因为他也是猫星人。虽然是人类的样子，但笑起来时脸上猫纹却暴露了他。可乐还很羡慕他的名字，同样是乐字辈的，人家却叫辰乐。苍天啊，大地啊，为什么人家的名字那么好听自己的却带气啊！可再气烤鱼鱼还是要吃的，甩着尾巴可乐蹲在了钟辰乐的脚边，用脸蹭着他的腿表示。

“我要吃！我要吃！快给我嘛！“

“辰乐～我也想吃鱼。”

铲屎的声音响起让可乐一惊，什么？居然有人想抢本大爷的食儿？

“你不是说不吃的吗？我就烤了两条。”

对啊！可乐挥了挥爪，没有下单就想吃，没门！然后就见朴志晟又装可怜和无辜。

“刚才是不想，但是现在看起来好香好好吃啊。”

哼！人类的本质果然就是真香！

可乐觉得最能体现它们猫星人喜欢的行为就是让出小鱼干和兴高采烈的被吸。反正可乐是打死也不会把自己的小鱼干让给铲屎的，就连平时被撸也是一脸慷慨赴死，所以可乐不理解为什么钟辰乐那么喜欢朴志晟。看看！就因为一句想吃钟辰乐就把自己的那条烤的喷香还撒满了神奇调料的鱼鱼给了他。

这就是爱吗？

可乐吃着自己的鱼鱼很无语。

吃完舔了舔爪爪可乐想起了自己在饭店后厨伺机偷鱼吃的日子，斗智斗勇拼全力抢来一只小小的鱼尾巴还不够自己塞牙缝，运气不好还会被打一顿。它从来也没有想到自己居然还能被人收养，坐在家门口安稳的吃着整条烤鱼。

“我已经很久没有这样烧烤过了，上次还是八岁的时候，我爸妈买了一堆食材带着我去森林公园烧烤。我爸和你一样手笨，一直烤焦东西，我都饿傻了我妈却不生气，就一直那边在笑话我爸然后逗我玩。最后其实也没有吃到烤肉，还是出公园吃了汉堡，可那天真的很高兴。”

可乐抬头看着钟辰乐湿漉漉的眼睛。眼泪是个很神奇的东西，像水晶一样闪闪发光表达着或甜或苦的情绪。人类总说猫养不熟没有狗贴心粘人。可他们殊不知猫星人其实是走心的，它们会共情会理解，喜怒哀乐，人间冷暖。可如今的可乐很唏嘘，钟辰乐又被姓朴的给套路了！

那天铲屎的半夜三更抱着它疯狂在网上搜索烧烤用品，一边买还一边和它讲解。

“你知道吗？我今天发现了辰乐在网上的小号，他在上面什么都说。原来他半年前就看上我了，他叫我小帅哥呢，怎么那么可爱。我看他晚上点赞了一条叫《在家如何烤出炭火味儿》的视频，他肯定是想玩烧烤了。啊！这个炉好高级还送十斤碳呢！下单！”

看烧烤视频就是想玩烧烤吗？也可能是想吃烧烤呢？可乐自从认识铲屎的以后喵生的三观被刷新了很多，人的脑袋里居然可以有那么多稀奇古怪的想法。

当朴志晟把炉子外加十斤碳吭哧吭哧拎来的时候钟辰乐表情写满了“这他妈什么玩意？？”

在绘声绘色介绍完他的高级炉以后钟辰乐问了三个直击灵魂的问题。

“在哪儿烤？“

“烤什么？“

“你烤啊？”

对啊！可乐早就想说了！光买炉子不买肉！流氓！

最后两个人溜了一圈市场买了菜，任性的在小超市门口支起了一个小摊，钟辰乐往炉前一坐扇子一扇再喝喝小酒把路人都香馋了，纷纷来来喊。

“老板！来十串羊肉串！”

铲屎的不仅承包了整个摊子吃饱喝足还歪打正着的戳中了钟辰乐的心，你说这是走了什么狗屎运？

两个人借着夜色又说了会儿悄悄话，顾名思义就是那种贴的很近咬着耳朵说的话。可乐听不见也不在乎，反正臭情侣之间那点酸不拉唧没有营养的话它也是听到耳朵生茧了。

炭火燃尽，邻居送的最后的一杯米酿被钟辰乐小口咪下。米酿这个人东西就很让人防不设防，明明是甜蜜蜜诱惑着人一杯接一杯毫无察觉，后劲却格外汹涌。就像是最后那一根稻草一样，钟辰乐醉了，勾着朴志晟的胳膊头靠在了他的肩膀上。害！你别说还怪养眼的，看的喵直想谈恋爱。可乐又抬头45度角仰望星空想起了那只小波斯猫。

夜有点凉，可朴志晟的心很热，因为辰乐正热乎乎靠在他的肩膀上。他抬头望着这漫天璀璨的星辰，很神奇，星和辰明明没有交集却刻画着最美的景色，就好像他和辰乐，两条完全不同的平行线在时空交错中相遇了。

“你在看什么？”钟辰乐慵懒的声音从耳边传来，朴志晟一侧头就看到了他微红的脸颊，微微眯起略显迷离的眼和微张性感的薄唇，看起来都很好吃。忍住了念头朴志晟说。

“看星星呢，你困了吗？困了我们就回去吧。”

大约是醉得厉害，钟辰乐好像没听懂他说什么，就只用水一样温柔的眼睛看着朴志晟。他的眼里满是自己，这种感觉就像是游弋在一汪清泉上，手一伸就能在心中泛起涟漪。心被撩拨起，叫人只想犯罪。

钟辰乐又突然娇羞的捂嘴一笑，叫人摸不着头脑却致命的可爱。朴志晟问他笑什么他歪着头居然念起了诗。

“花爱上了晨露。”

“雨爱上了彩虹。”

“天空爱上了大地。”

“海豚爱上了守灯人。“

“猫爱上了邻居家的小帅哥。”

“大摇大摆的卷到了他的怀里宣布。”

“你是我的！”

说完钟辰乐就抱住了朴志晟不停的傻笑，朴志晟愣住了，可乐也惊了。

现在人被爱情冲昏头脑后都那么浪（e）漫（xin）了吗？可乐决定也文艺一把给这首诗取了个矫揉造作的名字。

《猫的罗曼蒂克》

猫平时很清醒，三两杯黄汤下肚难得糊涂的露出了粘腻的本性，撒娇犯傻里透露着些许性感。他会使劲的在怀里乱蹭，揉到头发都小小的炸起又懵懵的抬头。小眼睛盯着看啊看的，看的人心痒难耐的时候他忽然伸出了小舌头舔了舔他看中的那颗嘴角下面的痣。

“原来不是芝麻啊。”

满面失落的说完又撅起了嘴。

朴志晟不想做人了，理智在崩塌的边缘只残存着一点点，他用那一点点把人搁在了门口，又光速整理了烧烤摊。钟辰乐蹲在门口看着来来回回搬东西忙碌的朴志晟托着腮对边上的可乐说。

“我男朋友，很帅是吧。”

可乐爪捂脸。这人醉了怎么变得傻呼呼的了？没眼看，出门别说我认识你！

朴志晟后面是抱着钟辰乐回家的，因为他伸出了手对朴志晟说。

“走不动了，要抱抱！”

火星四溅，引线被点燃，Boom的一声在门关上后彻底失控。

可乐淡定的从两人的脚边走过往自己的沙发走去，瞄了眼两个交缠在一起吻的起劲的人直摇头。

麻烦要搞去房间关上门搞好吗？还让不让猫睡觉了？

刚想完一件衣服就从天而降把可乐罩了里面，还带烤肉的香气，可乐恼火。

喵了个咪的！老子可是有密闭恐惧症的啊！

一阵拼死的蠕动挥爪踢腿可乐终于钻出了自己的小脑壳。得救了喵！

再一抬头发现人不见了，只留下一地散落的衣服和房间里传出的靡靡之音。可今天这声儿怎么不太一样？可乐凑到半掩着的门口听墙角却听到了一阵明朗带着稚气的笑声。

“这里好痒啊，你别摸了真的好痒啊。”

钟辰乐咯咯笑着就听朴志晟说：

“那你叫我哥哥我就不摸了，辰乐乖，叫一个我听听。”

朴志晟居然已经膨胀成了这样！乘人之危揩人家油。也就是钟辰乐醉了，平时他要是敢说这种话现在估计已经在和自己抢沙发了。

大约是朴志晟又在坏心的挠他，钟辰乐被痒的失了智委屈柔柔的喊了一声:

“哥哥！志晟哥哥！”

这一声哥哥注定了这是一个不平凡的晚上。果不其然可乐刚找了个舒服的姿势趴在沙发上里面就传出了不可描述的喵喵声，这一喊就喊到了快天亮才消停，期间可乐听到朴志晟说了13次叫哥哥，7次叫老公，15次乐乐，18次我爱你，还有数不清的黄言黄语。

想想也是，谁能扛住欺负一只小醉猫的诱惑，这只小醉猫还很听话的用细细绵绵的嗓子喊。

“哥哥，好舒服。”

“老公，我还要。”

即使知道酒醒后自己会被钟辰乐抽筋趴皮朴志晟也不会后悔。那句话怎么说来的着？

牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。

可乐是被拖鞋声吵醒的，它睡觉很浅一有动静就会探起头视察一番。然后它视察到钟辰乐居然已经起床往厕所走去，立马跟上进去灵巧的一跃站在了马桶盖上。

“可乐我昨天被欺负惨了，你看看这脖子上被他啃的，他是属狼的吧。”

钟辰乐的表情语气居然没有生气，反而多了点娇嗔。

可乐很大声的喵了一声，提醒他。

“对！就是那个家伙干的！他还逼你叫哥哥老公呢！你忘了吗？耻辱！”

钟辰乐露出了一言难尽的表情。

“我记得啊。明明醉的厉害醒来居然什么都记得，叫哥哥老公算什么？他还叫我舔他的……算了不说了，少儿不宜。”

他说着撸了一把可乐的脑袋。可乐想你们晚上搞的时候怎么没想到少儿不宜呢？让我这个纯洁小猫的心灵受到了巨大的伤害。

正常的刷牙洗脸完钟辰乐居然进厨房做起了早餐。打了两个蛋混了个面糊开始摊饼。可乐也饿了，一屁股坐在钟辰乐脚边抗议。

“我的猫粮呢？”

“乖等一下给你弄喔，志晟一会儿要去上班了先做他的。”

钟辰乐说完又看了眼钟。

“差不多了，快，可乐去叫他起床。”

可乐每天最爱干的事情就是喊铲屎的起床，泰山压顶和看我喵喵拳总能一击致命，哦不，是一击致醒。

刚到厨房门口就看到杵在那里一脸纠结的朴志晟。可乐幸灾乐祸的对着里面叫。

“他起了！他来了！“

钟辰乐探出一个小脑袋就看到了朴志晟，朴志晟受了惊吓怯怯的喊他。

“辰乐....”

怂了，他怂了。撸猫一时爽，醒来愁断肠。

可乐找了个最佳景观座兴高采烈的准备看朴志晟挨打。

但钟辰乐却没有动手也没有说话，看了他一眼就又回了厨房，让人和猫都疑惑了。

要说朴志晟的胆子其实挺小的，平时钟辰乐一抬手他就躲，今天不知怎么了居然跟着钟辰乐进了厨房。厨房很小两个人将将塞进去，不生气都能挤生气的那种。

朴志晟就碍眼站着看钟辰乐摊饼，不帮忙也不支声。

钟辰乐悠然自得的做完一块，撕了一个角喂到朴志晟嘴边故意说。

“吃吗？哥哥。”

这让可乐想到了电视剧里面一句非常经典的台词。

我喊你一声你敢答应吗？

答也不是，不答也不是，这就是道送命题。朴志晟还是很有求生欲。

“我错了，辰乐。“  
要不是没有场地给他发挥，可乐怀疑他都会下跪。

钟辰乐抓准时机把饼塞到了他的嘴里。

“我又没有生气你道什么歉啊？”

这是什么人美心善的小天使，朴志晟一秒感动的热泪盈眶。

“真的吗？你真的不生气吗？我醒来的时候你不在我都怕死了。“

怕什么？怕跑了吗？铲屎的难道不知道猫被抱回家就会变懒，赖着不走了吗？就算出去玩到点也会乖乖回来。所以路上看到都是寻狗启示，什么时候有过寻猫启示了？像钟辰乐这种陷入爱情的猫就更惨了，打闹斗嘴都可以，就是撵不走。

“没什么好生气的啊，是我喝醉了先勾引你的嘛。不过没想到你喜欢这种呢，要不以后我都这样叫你？你更喜欢哥哥还是老公啊？“

钟辰乐笑盈盈的说着就贴近了朴志晟，让他又惊又喜又害羞，不好意思的摸了摸头。

“都行的。”

钟辰乐虽然笑着，可眼底却闪过了一丝危险的气息，让可乐小眼一眯觉得事情没有那么简单。果然在两个人眼看着马上就要缠缠绵绵搂在一起的时候朴志晟突然脸色一白，仔细一看钟辰乐手里居然拿着一把剪刀，抵在了不是那么友好的部位。

可乐一惊，今儿莫非是要老公变公公！

“还都行？你想的还挺美的啊，朴志晟。我警告你，你再趁我喝醉这样弄我，我就把你变太监。老子把屁股给你就不错了你还想得寸进尺？！你别仗着我喜欢你，就为所欲为！”

钟辰乐的语气恶狠狠的，吓得朴志晟一动也不敢动，只不停的点头立马保证。

“不敢了！再也不敢了！以后你喝醉了我就把他洗干净哄你睡觉！”

朴志晟刚说完钟辰乐就又恢复了一脸温柔，拿着剪刀开了一盒牛奶倒了一杯喝了一口。

“还愣着干嘛啊，快洗脸刷牙换衣服吃早餐啊，迟到扣钱！”

朴志晟傻了吧唧的点了点头，一大早一顿乱七八糟的折腾急的喝水都差点被呛死，好不容易两人一猫准点下楼各自搬砖去了。

领走前朴志晟还拽住了钟辰乐的手。

“我想吻你一下可以吗？“

钟辰乐笑着在他的嘴上啄了一下说。

“快点跑哦，公车还有2分钟就来喽，老公。”

吓得朴志晟拔腿就跑。

钟辰乐看着他跑出了视线才转身开了小卖部的门，抱起可乐放在了柜台上开始了一天的营业。

可乐喵喵了两下，两个喵星人又开始灵魂的沟通。

“讨厌？我不讨厌啊，我只是吓唬吓唬他，他这个人就是这样，吃到甜头以后就会一直不停的吃，按他这种吃法我还活不活了。一定要敲打！”

可乐又喵了一下。钟辰乐想也没想就说。

“因为我真的很喜欢他啊。喜欢到失去了思考的能力，你信不信下次喝醉了我们还是会这样。纠缠周旋周而复始，可太有趣了。”

说完他就打了一个大大的哈欠，摸了摸可乐的脑袋。

“帮我看着店我去补个觉，累死我了。”

钟辰乐走后可乐思考了一会儿他说的有趣。想到后面它才恍然大悟，什么有趣！就是拐弯抹角的打情骂俏罢了！臭情侣！

开门半小时第一个客人进来，拿了一盒薄荷糖。

“老板买单！”

可乐爪子一伸一声喵响亮透彻。

“老板在这儿！10块8！”


	18. 岔路

“嗯，好的，我仔细想想再答复您。再见。”

黄仁俊挂了电话一下就被像抽了力气似的瘫坐在了沙发上看着浴室的门。他们刚回来，李帝努在里面洗澡，快乐的哼着歌。

“今天你要嫁给我～～”

两分钟前黄仁俊还在心里笑他傻乎乎的，现在却轮到自己傻了。

黄仁俊想起了今天晚上和李帝努父母一起吃饭时他说。

“我们生两个孩子吧，一个好孤单啊，现在不是都说有兄弟姐妹的孩子幸福指数更高吗？“

李帝努的妈妈白了他一眼给黄仁俊夹了块肉。

“俊俊吃肉不要听他瞎说！女人生孩子又不是下蛋你以为那么容易啊！生一个就好了，这种罪就不要受第二次了！”

李帝努啊了一声难掩失落。

“你那么喜欢小孩啊？“

黄仁俊小声的问他，他兴奋的点了点头。

“你想想两个我们的小萝卜头跟着后面喊我爸爸，可太幸福了。”

可能是心理阴影吧，结婚生子这件她曾经也以为无比幸福的事情如今对她而言失去了吸引力，甚至还让她有点害怕。都说婚姻是爱情的坟墓，她上段长跑的爱情连坟墓都还没进呢就被诱惑给勾没了。现在她和李帝努在一起才几个月，后面千万个日日夜夜朝夕相处的日子又如何能保证不两看相厌白头偕老呢。

看着李帝努期待的样子黄仁俊还是妥协了。可人的命运有时候真的很操蛋，如果自己今天没有跟着李帝努回家见父母，或者那个电话可以早点来，事情是不是就不会变的那么纠结。但好像也不是，不管怎样她都站在了一条人生的岔路口上，左还是右就在一念之间。

选左边不甘心，选右边心会疼。

李帝努满身湿气出来就搂住了她，老婆老婆的喊的腻人。

“老婆我们要不找一天去看看酒店吧，我有个同学就是做婚庆的给我推荐了好几家，都挺不错的。”

李帝努的眼神很真挚，就和他说过的所有话一样。说在一起也好，结婚也好他都是认真的。这样的认真让黄仁俊不知道怎么开口去说只能假借洗澡逃了。

可晚上躺在床上的时候李帝努又抱着她说起了房子的事情。他说孩子也需要一个房间，他打算把现在的诊疗室改造成儿童房，然后把边上那间房子租下来专门做诊所。他说啊说的，从墙面的颜色一直说到婴儿床的材质，说的黄仁俊心烦意乱。病急乱投医，黄仁俊用自己转移了李帝努的注意。在这种如狼似虎容易擦枪走火的年纪，一点点撩拨勾引就能引发一场大战。意乱情迷间黄仁俊脑子里忽然有了一个疯狂的想法，自己要是马上就能怀孕就好了，不用再去纠结任何事情，她就能安心的做李太太，做一个妻子，一个母亲。  
“帝努别带了，你让我怀孕吧。”

她说着按住了李帝努的手。李帝努摇了摇头。

“那可不行，我们什么都没有准备好怎么能瞎怀呢，别急，我们以后慢慢来。”

怎么能不急呢，她好急，急的快疯了，却无可奈何的又被李帝努拉回了情欲里。一番云雨过后夜又安静了，李帝努依偎在她怀里沉沉的睡去，她摸着爱人的头发听着窗外的雨声，心也在经历着暴风骤雨。

又一条信息发来，黄仁俊抖了一下。

“仁俊你想好了没有啊？过几天报名就截止了。”

明明已经告诉自己就这样熬吧，熬到最后一刻都结束失去机会就好了，却没想到这个过程那么漫长且痛苦。

“怎么了？”

李帝努在一旁搭宜家买的衣架，自己不过是提了一嘴挂衣服不方便他就立马拉着她去买。两个人一边逛着李帝努一直不停的往车上放东西，这个挂在沙发边上放遥控，那个搁在卫生间给她放化妆品，一套四个的碗碟组合，情侣牙杯，被单，靠枕，香氛最后再加一个艺术感十足的花瓶。他们的家在一点点成形，每次李帝努都会问黄仁俊想要什么，有什么想法。可她的脑海始终就是一片空白，一想这些事情就会让她变的难受，甚至有点喘不过气。

“没什么，我去倒垃圾。”

她连李帝努的眼睛都不敢看就跑了出去，太压抑了，有话想说却不敢说的人太压抑了。倒了垃圾她不想那么快回去，她想找人说说心理的这些事。跑到小卖部就见钟乐乐正撅着屁股趴在桌子底下，他的男朋友在另一头拿着手机给他照明。

“我看到了那只大老鼠了！在这里！它卡住了，我把它搞出来！”钟乐乐喊。

他们好忙啊，黄仁俊转身拿起手机翻了翻打电话给了李楷灿，结果接电话的却是一个陌生的男声，一开口就是:

“小李手机维修，有什么能为您服务。”

一瞬间她还以为自己打错了，但又马上想起来李楷灿就是干这个啊。

“我是楷灿的朋友，他在吗？”

那头愣了愣才说。

“他现在有点忙，一会儿还要给人上门换电池，要不你晚点打来？”

黄仁俊立马表示没关系打扰了迅速挂了电话。抱着手机她又无所适从了，疲惫的走到小区一角的小小儿童乐园趴在了一个小木马上。刚趴下没多久一个声音就响起。

“仁俊你在这儿干嘛呢？”

抬头一看是罗渽民。黄仁俊一喜，这不就是个人吗！纠结了一下她才说。

“你上次不是说附近有家特别好吃烧烤店吗？带我去吧。”

罗渽民担心的看着她。

“你和李帝努吵架了？他欺负你了？”

黄仁俊立马摆手。

“没有，我们没有吵架，我就是有事情想找人聊聊。”

烧烤摊离小区不远就一条马路。一坐下点了菜黄仁俊又点了酒，拿起就闷了一杯。

“小姑奶奶你喝慢点，急酒容易醉。“

罗渽民说的话黄仁俊一点也不在意，又喝了小半杯心口没有那么堵了叹了一大口气才开始说。

“我和李帝努要结婚的事儿你知道吧？”

罗渽民点头剥了一颗花生扔进嘴里。

“知道，他还叫我做伴郎呢。怎么？你不想嫁给他？”

黄仁俊没有点头也没有摇头。

“我也不知道，不是说不想，而是事情现在有点复杂。我以前是空姐你知道的吧？前几天我之前的领导给我打电话说公司要拓展国际航线，要一批有经验的乘务长。她知道我的事情，一直觉得我很可惜，她说女人不能光为男人活着，更要为自己而活。这句话很打动我，我也一直在想现在这样依附着李帝努的生活是不是对的，有时候我觉得我们这样24小时在一起靠的那么近并不是一件好事，爱情会被磨没的。现在是有机会了，但如果我去的话，就不能和李帝努结婚了。”

“为什么不能结婚呢？法律有规定空姐一定要是单身？”

罗渽民问她。

“不是，哪有这种法律。我就是怕。我们这种长途航线一来一回就是一周，经常不在家。不是我不相信李帝努，寂寞本身就是很难熬的，我很怕有天回家李帝努告诉我他熬不住了甚至通知我他爱上别人了。就连告诉他这件事情我都很怕，我很怕他质问我是不是没有那么爱他，为什么我可以为了之前的男人放弃工作却不能为了他也放弃。他那么想结婚那么想当爸爸可这这些事情我全部都在害怕。我明明很爱他的，为什么会这样呢。”

罗渽民放下了酒杯一脸正色。

“李帝努真没用，居然能让你陷入到这种困境里面，我看他这诊所关门算了。我只想和你说人要乐观贪婪一点，不要总想着最坏的结果，也不要给自己定这种二选一的条件，选择是小孩才做的，大人的话鱼和熊掌都要有。不要老想那么多，才更容易幸福。”

罗渽民说的话其实她都知道，可人就是这样越简单的道理越难想通。

“可现在我连开口都不敢。我能都想象到他失落的表情，会让我觉得自己很自私，犯了错。”

话刚说完烧烤就上了，罗渽民笑着拿起手机放在了黄仁俊的面前，就开始吃。

屏幕上正在通话四个字又大又亮，看的黄仁俊的又冰又凉。没想到在这里被人摆了一道，事情以这种方式被揭示，黄仁俊开始在思考晚上要不要出去躲一躲。

“哎哟，老李怎么在对面了？真巧，要不要叫他一起来吃？“

罗渽民装模作样的吼了一嗓子，还向着对面招了招手，黄仁俊都不敢回头，好嘛，这下逃也逃不掉了，怒气中烧的对罗渽民说。

“叫什么叫，他是来吃饭的吗？明明就是来抓人的。你也别动了，我一口还没吃呢！老板！这些都给我打包！”

老板动作贼溜，罗渽民筷子还挂在半空拍黄瓜就被倒进打包盒，三下五除二一桌就被收了。

“打包好了，一共158。”

老板殷勤的把烧烤递给了黄仁俊，她手一指，留下了一句找他要就转身走了。

罗渽民东看看西看看怎么就剩一瓶酒连个花生米都没给他留，这老李媳妇怎么和老李一个样，抠门！

喝着最后一杯酒的时候他忽然感慨当年他没有去追黄仁俊搞不好是对的，按自己那时候的尿性，他很可能就变成她口中那个杀千刀的前男友了。

黄仁俊别扭的走到李帝努跟前的时候低着头，一眼就看了他攥紧的手。一阵心酸涌上了心头。然后这双手放开接过了她的袋子又牵起了她的手。

“我们回家吧。”

他的声音沙哑。

家的路程很短，但却意外的漫长。夜色倒影着两个沉默的人，空气有点凉但是李帝努的手很暖。黄仁俊低头看着两个人紧握的手看到眼前一片模糊，泪水就这样悄无声息的涌了出来。泪水豆大像雨滴一样滴落，她小声的抽泣着不停的擦，可就像拧开的水龙头一样流个不停。她想说什么喉咙却什么都发不出来。

回到家一关门李帝努一秒就把她搂到了怀里，哭声从耳边传来，没想到李帝努也哭了。黄仁俊从来没有想到过事情最后会变成两个人一起抱头痛哭，只知道这眼泪不是苦的。

就像积压了几天的沉闷天气一下子释放暴雨倾盆一样，泪水带着压抑的心情涌出，哭完再一次面对面看着对方的时候两个人竟然都有点不好意思。

“哭的丑死了。“

黄仁俊一边抹着李帝努透红的双眼一边说。

“你漂亮就行，哭起来都那么漂亮。”

李帝努说着就狠狠的亲了她两口，吓得黄仁俊直锤他。

两个人又这样看了对方一会儿，李帝努叹了一口气摸了摸黄仁俊的头发。

“仁俊想去做什么就去做吧，其他什么都不要多想，五天也好十天也好只要你回来我就会在这里等你。我知道誓言也保证不了什么，但我还是想说，你想那些事情我永远都不会让它发生。你安心的去飞，飞多远都可以，但有一点你要答应我，飞之前我们去把证领了。”

黄仁俊的眼泪刚打转又被最后一句李帝努傲娇的表情给惊回去了。

“啊？不是说明年吗？怎么又提前了？”

“你怕我不怕啊，你那么漂亮天天在外面飞要是有人想抢怎么办？证领了戒指带好至少可以防一波！”

黄仁俊被他认真的表情逗笑了，可一转念又伤感了起来。

“那孩子怎么办啊，我要是飞的话这几年都没有办法了。“

李帝努反问她。

“你想生吗？”

黄仁俊踌躇了下小心的摇了摇头。

“以前是挺想的，现在不是很想，实话说你那么喜欢小孩也让我有点吃醋，有了小孩你是不是就不管我了。”

黄仁俊知道自己这个理由很傻，但爱一个就是会变的很很无理。

“那就不生了。”

李帝努说的突然又潇洒。

“不想就不生了有什么的啊。我以后就独宠你一个！”

“那就没有小萝卜头在你后面喊你爸爸了哦。”

黄仁俊说完李帝努纠结了下然后贱贱说。

“要不你在床上喊喊让我过过瘾？”

话音未落一个爆栗就打在他的头上。

“李帝努你去死吧！“

哭了一场外加一顿拳打脚踢黄仁俊又累又饿才想起了刚才打包的烧烤。

“冷了！”

“给你热热去？”  
李帝努拿起刚要走就被拉住了。

“算了，随便吃吃吧，饿死了。”

黄仁俊说着又塞了两根在嘴里。

“我前两天看小卖部老板还在楼下烧烤呢，下次问他借炉子我们自己烤呗。”

李帝努说完刚拿起一根鸡软骨就被抢走了，黄仁俊很没眼力见的边吃边说。

“那叫上罗渽民，今天怪麻烦他的。”

知道老婆要吃肉的李帝努只能啃蒜苗，吃完签一扔。

“行，叫他！这罗渽民推荐的什么破烧烤店，难吃！”

正在和女朋友视频的罗渽民突然打了个巨大的喷嚏，女朋友问他是不是感冒了。他擤了擤鼻子说。

“不，肯定是老李在骂我！”

女朋友笑了笑说。

“你们的感情可真好。”

能不好吗？为了帮他花了158！下次找机会一定要把他底裤都吃掉！

8楼的罗渽民想完，4楼的李帝努也打了个喷嚏。


	19. 亲，麻烦给个好评

最近李敏亨头很疼。作为学霸的他曾以为世界上没有什么工作可以难倒自己，鼠标动动手指点点上亿的流水在他面前划过他的内心都毫无波澜。可现在却会因为突如其来的一声聊天音和窗口的抖动而且胆战心惊，李敏亨没想到，他也有为KPI犯愁的一天。

“亲～有什么可以为您服务的吗？”

面无表情的客服小李不带感情的上岗了。这次的客人要买手机壳，李敏亨手指烦躁的敲着桌面，第100次想不通就十块钱还包邮的东西怎么还会有人好意思来砍价。

“亲～不好意思哦～这是最低价了哦。”

打完字又点开表情包熟练的发送了一个哭唧唧的表情。

客人不屈不挠的又缠了一会儿，在客服小李答应送她一个防尘塞以后满意的下单了。

打包的时候他惊喜的发现李楷灿新进的防尘塞居然是小西瓜。塞了一个在自己手机上心情很好的去填快递信息。时间正好卡在了五点，快递小哥风尘仆仆的来收走了这一天的货。这位小哥脸生，大概是新来的。

“原来你就是小李啊！我们老板说你家生意很好呢。”

李敏亨嘴角上扬着签了字。

“我不是小李，我是小李男朋友。”

快递员眨巴着眼走了，李敏亨一个个点了发货又留了言。

“亲～收到货以后麻烦给个好评～”

李敏亨在做客服之前根本就不知道飘号还有这种作用，第一天上岗直男十足的。

“你好，请问需要什么？”

“不行，这是最低价。”

“质量不好？十块钱还包邮的东西你觉得质量能好吗？”

李楷灿正好奇着怎么一天也没卖出去几件东西就看到了聊天记录，差点气的把手上的膜糊他脸上，可是他心疼，别误会，说的是手机膜。

李楷灿像个幼儿园老师一样耐心的手把手传授李敏亨做客服的艺术。李敏亨在他的目视下颤抖着双手打出了自己这辈子第一个亲。李楷灿为了激励李敏亨还对他提出了好评数的要求，直接与性福指数挂钩。李敏亨本来以为他就是随便说说，结果在睡了一星期客厅以后才明白自家这只小熊是来真的。

豁出脸皮换来了十个好评才让他又爬上了床，可独自躺到十二点发现人还在忙，李敏亨气的起来抓人想让他把这个不赚钱的小破网店关了算了，却看见李楷灿一边修手机一边高兴的哼着歌。其实李楷灿很享受当下的生活，虽然很辛苦但他乐在其中，李敏亨自然知道其中的缘由。李楷灿抬头对他笑了笑，叫他不用等自己了早点去睡，那笑容和语气太温柔像一块粘满了糖粉的棉花糖，把李敏亨到嘴边的话又温柔软了，变成了一句饿不饿，我煮泡面给你吃。

吃着泡面李楷灿的眼皮子就开始打架，头摇来摇去的一口面差点吃到鼻子里去。李敏亨心疼想帮他收碗筷人居然一下又醒了，嘴里小声嘟囔着:

“我还没吃完呢。”

“别抢我的面，这是哥哥给我煮的。”

边说边往嘴里塞边闭上了眼睛。

李敏亨红着眼眶看着他就这样慢慢睡着了，小心翼翼的把人抱到床上搂在了怀里。冬天的雪花飘落在窗上，外面零下三度，可被窝却很暖。

李敏亨刚打完字手机就响了，看了眼来电显示他的心情一瞬间就落到了谷底。

“妈。”

接起电话李敏亨努力的让自己语气平和，他知道妈妈打电话的目的。上周回家吃饭的时候妈妈就说要给他安排相亲，是她同事的女儿，也在美国留学过，身材高挑又漂亮。妈妈说的眉飞色舞，听的他冷汗津津，可李楷灿却附和妈妈笑嘻嘻的说:

“那和我哥不是绝配了嘛。”

李敏亨知道他是在生气，明明已经在一起了，自己却还是不敢同父母开口说明这段关系。

妈妈的语气很强硬，明天中午一起吃饭。李敏亨反驳却被反问。

“你为什么不愿意去？敏亨，你是不是有什么事情瞒着妈妈啊？”

李敏亨真的很想心一横就说出来，可他真的不知道怎么去说，其实只是一句简简单单的话，却始终梗在了他的喉咙里。

没有任何办法，李敏亨被逼接受了这场注定没有结果的相亲。想着好好拒绝人家让妈妈死心也行。

“我回来了！”

李楷灿裹的像个雪球一样抖抖索索的，一边脱外套一边叫。

“今天好冷啊！我的鼻子都快冻掉了！你摸摸我的脸是不是很冰。”

他跑来抓着李敏亨的手就往自己脸上贴，然后又搂住了李敏亨的腰。

“我想吃点热热的，晚上我们煮火锅吧，我记得冰箱里还有肥牛，虾滑什么的。”

李敏亨愣了愣才回答一声好，可就这一点点的迟疑就让李楷灿看出来了不对劲。

“怎么了？发生什么事了吗？”

李敏亨没有隐瞒，因为他们说好了，以后不管有什么事都要说，要对彼此坦诚。

“妈叫我明天去相亲，别担心，我会去说清楚的。”

李敏亨摸着他软嫩嫩的脸，看着他的嘴角难过的垂了下去，眼睛里变的湿湿的，可他却没有责怪，只是小声的说了句。

“你一定要说清楚，人家再好看你也要说的。”

说，肯定说，李敏亨这辈子已经吃够了不说的苦了。

不知道是不是缺乏安全感，那天晚上的李楷灿很主动很积极，洗完澡把李敏亨往床上一推就骑上去和他接吻。

吻越甜心里越泛苦越用力，两个人恨不得揉在一起，这样就永远不会害怕分离。

李楷灿缠着他要了好几回，一声声的哥哥充斥着禁忌的负罪和快感。李敏亨知道自己是变态的，每每听到李楷灿这样喊自己都能让他兴奋到心脏崩裂，想要疼爱也想弄坏。

“哥哥把你弄坏好不好。”  
李敏亨毫无理智的一边弄他一边问。李楷灿笑了笑，眼神迷离着痴痴的说。

“我本来就是坏的。

没错，他真的很坏，早上起来看着自己脖子上一个深深的吻痕李敏亨想。这宣誓主权的方式幼稚又有点可爱，可却是李楷灿现在唯一可以做的。

出门的时候李楷灿也挤在一起穿鞋子。

“辰乐说他手机坏了，我去看看。”

李敏亨看着他假装漫不经心的样子也没有拆穿他过于明显的谎言，摸了摸他的头。

“我很快就回来，乖乖的。”

下电梯的时候两人的手一直拉着，李楷灿说到楼下，结果直接走到了小区门口，到了门口又舍不得最后送到了地铁站。

看着李楷灿插着口袋怂拉着脑袋离去的背影，李敏亨的心很疼。

提前十五分钟到了餐厅门口，妈妈一见到他就抱怨怎么没把车开来，一会吃好饭带人家女孩子去兜兜风。李敏亨只淡淡说了一句。

“那是我给楷灿买的。”

妈妈又说他给灿灿买那么贵的车干什么，他又不会开，你就是太宠他了。李敏亨没说话。

女孩确实很漂亮，落落大方性格开朗，而且看得出来她对李敏亨很满意，一直不停找话题，可李敏亨却心不在焉，他只想尽快结束这场令人烦闷的饭局。气氛有点尴尬，只有妈妈热络的和人家聊着天，从小学一直聊到了工作，不停的找着两个人兴趣性格上的共同点，然后说一句。

“好巧啊！我们敏亨也这样。”

李敏亨开始游离，他望着窗外人来人往的街道，一颗法国梧桐孤零零的立在那里。它的叶子快要落尽，最后几片被风吹的摇摇晃晃的看着人心揪。终于有一片还是挣扎不过自然法则掉了下来，落在了一个人肩头。

李敏亨瞳孔放大，还是早上的那一身衣服，他的楷灿就这样站在那里看着他。他在哭，眼泪像线一样从脸颊流下，看起来可怜又无助。其实长大以后李敏亨就没有看过他哭，他会表现开心会显示脾气，就是倔强的从不展示自己的脆弱。如果不是意外的在楼下遇到了一个女孩子把他叫住，非常生气的叫他对李楷灿好一点，别再让他哭了，自己大概永远不会知道李楷灿为他流了多少泪。如今这泪滴在了他的心口，不停的质问着他。

李敏亨突然觉得自己很可笑，这些年来的心结看起来像个洋葱一样复杂，剥开一层还有一层看似没有尽头，但其实洋葱是没有心的，也没有答案，只需要一刀把它切开所有的事情就会迎刃而解。

他知道自己可以永远不说，但这样他和楷灿就会永远被困在谎言和不安的生活里，备受着内心的煎熬。

“敏亨，人家和你说话呢。”

妈妈的声音把他又拉回了现实，一眨眼树下的人就不见了，那片树叶静静的躺在了地上。是幻觉吗？不，是恐惧。那个姑娘说的对，他不能再让楷灿偷偷的闷在被子里面哭了。

大概是意识到李敏亨态度，姑娘和她的妈妈吃完饭就说要走。把人送上出租车妈妈就生气了。

“人家姑娘那么好你都不喜欢，李敏亨，到底喜欢怎么样的啊？”

李敏亨忽然想开了，他手起刀落，切开了那颗让人心酸的洋葱。

“妈，我喜欢楷灿，我和他在一起了。”

说完刺骨的风又吹起了，李敏亨想这个冬天肯定很冷，他要紧紧的把楷灿抱住，不能让他冻到。

“辰乐，你男朋友家里知道你们在一起了吗？”

李楷灿吃着红豆棒冰，有点甜，可问的话却有点苦涩。

钟辰乐之前不太理解为什么冬天也有那么多人爱吃冰的，明明外面已经那么冷了，可跟着李楷灿一起吃着，这种开着暖空调吃冷饮的感觉莫名有点爽，有点治愈。

他咬了一大口想也没想的就说。

“知道啊，上周还见面了，我之前也担心了很久来着，没想到那么简单。那天周末嘛，关了店我就和志晟回家打游戏了，打到一半突然有人敲门，我们都很奇怪异口同声的问对方是不是叫外卖了，结果大眼瞪小眼的更疑惑了。一开门就看到一个拎着行李箱的阿姨，非常开心的看着我说，你就是辰乐吧，哎呀，长的可真乖，志晟那个倒霉孩子呢？然后我花了十分钟消化这就是志晟妈妈，还有志晟在我们交往的第一天就发微信在家庭群里面炫耀。”

钟辰乐撸了一把猫，猫眯了眯眼睛就舒服的闭上了。

“这下我终于知道为什么志晟那么神奇了，因为他妈妈也很神奇。她跑来这里原因是因为志晟爸爸忘了他们结婚30年的纪念日，然后她就无理取闹了一番离家出走。她抓着我说了好久，说什么男人都是大猪蹄子，千万不要信他们嘴里的话，十句有八句是哄人的，包括朴志晟，你别看他好像傻乎乎其实精着呢！然后她又开始给我讲志晟从小到大的感情史，什么八岁就装傻拉人家小姑娘手，十五岁就开始早恋，换了好多女朋友，哦，或许还有男朋友，会玩的很，但是不知道为什么二十几岁以后反而就不玩了，听的朴志晟背后都湿了，不停的发信息给他爸来救他。一个小时后他爸来了，一顿比朴志晟平时更怂更骚的操作把老婆哄走了。临走的时候还给我塞了一千块钱，说是给我的见面红包。说真的，要不是看在他爸红包的面子上那天晚上我都能把他扔门口。”

钟辰乐说完发现李楷灿在发呆，手里的半根冰棒化光淋了一手。叹了一口气想李楷灿的这问题还是没有解决彻底。

“中午了吃饭吗？我去炒两个菜。”

他问李楷灿。

有些人难过的时候吃不下饭，有些人就猛吃，钟辰乐想他，李楷灿，黄仁俊应该都属于后者。不高兴的时候来一顿火锅，再不行就两顿，吃到吐，吃到胃比心更难受为止。可李楷灿太凶了，一口气吃了小半锅饭，让钟辰乐怀疑李敏亨平时都在虐待他。

“你哥呢？”

钟辰乐皱了皱眉，他居然把最后一块肉也给划拉走了。

“他去相亲了。”

说完他就打了个响亮的嗝，听着就很饱的那种。钟辰乐惊的把饭碗一扔。

“你们不是要搞骗婚那一套吧，做个人，别祸害人家姑娘。”

李楷灿也放下了碗，又打了个嗝才说。

“怎么可能！不过你说的也没错，确实是骗，可骗的是我们爸妈。谁能受的了家里两个儿子搞在一起了呀，听着就叫人受不了。”

确实，本来两个男的在一起已经很难让人接受了，更何况他们还有兄弟这层关系。钟辰乐也不知道怎么安慰，毕竟这种事情没有任何解决的办法。

“你也别想那么多了，能在一起一天就开开心心一天嘛，晚上吃什么都不知道呢就别考虑以后这些问题了。人啊，还是要活在当下。比如现在，我没吃饱，我打算再煮包泡面，您还吃吗？”

李楷灿听到泡面两个字立马疯狂摇头，估计再吃一口他就要吐了。

大概是吃太饱了昨天又一晚上没睡李楷灿困了，打了个招呼他就晃悠着回家了。趴在床上没一会儿就睡着了，再醒来的时候发现自己居然在李敏亨怀里。李敏亨没有睡，笑眯眯的看着他，和平时一样又有点不一样。

“什么时候回来的？怎么样？对方漂亮吗？”

李楷灿问着就换了个更舒服的姿势把手脚都搁在李敏亨身上。李敏亨想了又想一脸纠结的说。

“不知道，没仔细看，满脑子都是你，就想早点回家。”

李敏亨怪怪的，做的事情和说的话都怪怪的。平时的他直接的过头，都是用行动来表达爱意很少用嘴说，这突如其来的甜言蜜语倒让李楷灿眉头一皱觉得有什么事情发生了。

“不对劲！李敏亨，今天的具体情况你一点点和我说一遍。”

李敏亨伸手把他的眉头揉了揉，笑着说。

“就是吃饭啊，吃完人家就走了。然后妈妈就问我为什么不喜欢人家，我到底喜欢怎么样的。我说我喜欢楷灿这样的。”

他的语气平静中带着点炫耀，却吓的李楷灿直接从床上跳了起来。李敏亨居然就这样简单的把他们的秘密说了出来。

“妈.....妈她什么反应啊？”

好一会儿李楷灿才结结巴巴的问了出来，手紧张的握着拳。

“她一开始没听懂，表情很疑惑，我就全和她直说了。我从小就喜欢你，我那时候选择出国只是想逃避感情，因为你是我弟弟，但那么多年我发现自己依旧还是很爱你，心里再也没有办法住进别人了，所以我选择回来。现在我们在谈恋爱，发生了所有该发生的关系。就算他们反对也好，愤怒也好，我们不会分开也不会放弃，我们会一直在一起，直到生命的尽头。她不可置信的看了我几秒就哭了，也不说话就是哭。我把她送回了家，一进门她就把自己锁在了房间里，我隔着门和她说了对不起就回来了。反正不管怎么样最近是没有办法回家吃饭了。”

李楷灿听到一半的时候鼻头就酸了，听完眼睛已经被揉的通红。李敏亨是个理性思考，接受着世界的规则并做的很完美的人。李楷灿本以为他们能这样偷偷摸摸的在一起已经是他做过最离经叛道的事情。他其实不敢想的太多，公开关系也好，未来也好，这些听起来就很艰难。唯一想过的事情就是如果有天李敏亨真的离开他了他该怎么办，他想那可能就是属于他的世界末日。现在李敏亨依旧很理性，理性的打破着自己的壁垒与世界为敌，是因为他的爱，因为他想要永远。李楷灿曾以为这段关系里是自己爱的更多，但他今天才发现，其实是李敏亨爱的更深。

“虽然很对不起她，但这样说明白了对我们都好，她需要时间去理解，一天两天，一年两年就算十年二十年我们都要等着她。”

李敏亨的眼里有着无可奈何的伤感，李楷灿过去轻轻的把他搂在怀里，他先是惊然后就低低的笑了起来，把自己埋了李楷灿的怀里，汲取着他的味道和温度。两个人就这样躺了好久，躺到李敏亨的呼吸都均匀了起来，像没有烦恼的孩子一样熟睡着。

五点一阵急促的敲门声把两个人吵醒，李敏亨惊醒直接从床上跳下来嘴里喊着。

“快递！快递！”

手忙脚乱的拉单输入信息打包，终于在二十分钟内把快递都送走了，两个人关了门累的坐在地上直笑。

“楷灿我好饿啊！中午都没吃。”

李敏亨手撑着头可怜兮兮的说。李楷灿想原来李敏亨也会露出这样俏皮的表情，自己好像理解的不对，他不是与世界为敌，而是与自己和解了。

“那我去做饭！”

爬起来李楷灿就奔进了厨房，李敏亨也走到了电脑前，一个个点了发货，然后留言。

“亲～收到货以后麻烦给个好评～”


	20. 启航

从民政局里面出来黄仁俊还是懵的，自己一个如花似玉的姑娘怎么一转眼就成已婚妇女了，莫名的就有种买车的感觉，车子到手掉价一半，亏啊！再看看边上的李帝努拿着小红本翻了又翻和看什么宝贝似的，乐成了一朵花。

“老婆，你看看这照片拍的多好！刚才工作人员都说我们有夫妻相，天造地设。”

黄仁俊被他的傻样逗笑了，这话都是人家的营业术语，见人就说。不过看着结婚照上的两个人确实越看越配，黄仁俊也忍不住弯了弯嘴角。

照理说领了证就应该准备婚礼蜜月什么的了，可黄仁俊后天就要飞了，结婚计划无限搁置。

回到家黄仁俊就开始编辑宣布自己迈进坟墓的朋友圈，这是李帝努派的任务，说要让黄仁俊通信录里500多个好友都知道，黄仁俊有主了，从今儿起就李太太了。黄仁俊编辑完看了看又把坟墓两个字删掉换成了幸福。发完一抬头就和李帝努说。

“好了，这证也领了，朋友圈也发了，你这辈子就别想逃出我的五指山。”

黄仁俊说的霸道，可她心里知道，他们之间谁是如来佛谁是孙悟空还挺明显的。

李帝努望着她，那眼神赤裸裸的荡漾，看的黄仁俊呼吸一滞。虽然李帝努确实有时候会傻不拉几的，但那其实只是百分之10的他，更多的时候他是认真的，是迷人的，是性感的。穿白大褂的时候，做饭的时候，在外面一把拉住她手的时候，还有不可描述的时候。黄仁俊不得不承认，她就是被这样的李帝努俘获的。

被看到耳朵尖都红起黄仁俊才移开了眼，继续玩手机。李帝努也不说话，坐在她的边上就和她一起看着留李帝努的手像往常一样摸上了她腰，他这个人像是喜欢上了她腰上的那一小坨肉肉，不停的捏来捏去，玩上了瘾，撩的人心痒难耐，可却还浑然不觉的指着钟辰乐的那条“我要吃十八个蹄膀”的留言笑个不停。

也不知道是李帝努太性感还是自己思想太龌蹉，或者两者都有，要不自己怎么老是会因为他的一个眼神就开始想入非非，难道自己也到了如狼似虎的年纪？

黄仁俊对自己很无语，索性人一软就躺在李帝努怀里，玩了一会儿忽然想起昨天拿来了新的制服，心里一激动。

“老公！我去穿新的制服给你看看！“

说着就蹦蹦跳跳的进了房间。

李帝努其实有点心气不顺，自己刚到手的合法老婆还没捂热就要飞走了。不是说担心或者不安，毕竟戒指套住的不只是手还有心，只是分别之前的那种伤感让人很是受不了，恨不得每分每秒都粘着，不愿浪费每一刻在一起的时光。可他老婆却说什么要穿制服给自己看，空姐的制服不都差不多，有什么好看的。他还是最喜欢那条丝质的吊带睡裙，犹抱琵琶半遮面的露着迷人的线条，又性感又好脱，质量也没得说，扯不烂撕不坏，简直是居家必备单品。

刚想着卧室门就开了，李帝努看着里面出来的人惊的说不出话。回收前言，从这一秒开始他单方面宣布空姐制服是这个世界上最好看的衣服。藏青色的套裙上面一条红色的花纹腰带，脖子上的丝巾系成了一朵花的样子，头发简单的盘起，优雅的像一只天鹅。如果只是在机场遇到这样的空姐李帝努大概不会有什么想法，但现在这空姐是他的老婆，自然而然的眼里脑里总会不自觉的带点黄色，身体起点反应。

“好看吧！这套比之前的可好多了。以前还是裤子，土不啦叽的。现在你看看这个裙子，特别合身，我都没发现自己屁股那么翘。“

黄仁俊说着还扭起了屁股对着客厅的穿衣镜照着，李帝努咽了咽口水想我早就发现了啊！翘！真的特别翘！又肉又软手感好的不得了！

“老婆，你过来我仔细看看。”

李大灰狼向黄小红帽招了招手，黄小红帽丝毫没有意识到危险，快乐的过去了，还在大灰狼面前转了一圈，迷人的香气让大灰狼更把持不住了，伸出手就把人捞进了怀里。小红帽惊叫了一声才反应过来大灰狼的意图，但她也不害怕，抚媚的勾着大灰狼的脖子说。

“你敢把我的裙子弄脏就死定了。”

李帝努一听立马会了意，认认真真的把黄仁俊的衣服一件件脱了又整整齐齐的挂了起来，黄仁俊赤条条的捂着胸躺在床上看呆了，这人也太有趣了。温柔的时候像只求玩求撸的萨摩耶，喜欢舔人还喜欢抱着一边蹭一边撒娇。蛮横的时候也是只萨摩耶，春天发情的那种，只知道咬人和交配，又凶又急的不得了。可今天的李帝努有点叫人琢磨不透，淡定从容中又有点危险的感觉。

果然整理完衣服，李帝努满意的拍了拍手，转头就开始脱衣服，黄仁俊也不管那么多了，想着反正今天结婚了呢，这是洞房花烛啊，尽兴了才行，腿一伸下了床撩了撩头发就上去扯李帝努的皮带。

把李帝努撩到的后果是什么，就是到了第三天腰还是酸的。黄仁俊腰酸背痛的起床后又在心里骂了一句脏话，想着还要上班飞8个小时就打了边上还在睡梦中的李帝努一下，谁叫这家伙不懂得节制，自己喊停喊的喉咙都哑了他也不停，就该打！

李帝努莫名其妙的被打醒以为出了什么事情，慌慌张张的起身可连眼睛都睁不开。

“怎么了？发生什么事情了？啊，对了！几点了？你是不是要走了？我送你。”

他说着就起床摇摇晃晃的走去浴室，估计是没看路还一头撞在了磨砂玻璃的门上。黄仁俊有点想笑又有点心疼，看着窗外还很深的夜，又不忍。

“你回去睡吧，我自己打车去就行了。白天还有病人呢，你顶个熊猫眼和人家聊天聊睡着了怎么办。”

李帝努很用力的刷着牙，又用冷水激了激脸，抹干净强装清醒。

“这都醒了睡什么睡，老婆第一天上班必须要送。”

凌晨三点半两个人出发了，黄仁俊的小箱子里有个小秘密，里面不仅有她自己的衣物还有她偷偷塞进去的一套李帝努的睡衣，她怕自己离开李帝努的味道就睡不着了，别人认床她认人。箱子放进后备箱的时候她看到了一个不大不小的书包，有点好奇可也没多想。

凌晨路上没车二十分钟就到了目的地，两个人又在车上腻了好久，一个又一个绵长的吻也填满不了内心的不舍，可时间不等人。

“我很快就回来，等我。”

说完她就迅速开门拿行李走了，怕自己又要难过。但她还是躲在门口看车子开走了才转身进去。走到休息室，里面人已经到齐了，黄仁俊露出了最专业迷人的微笑。

“大家好，我是本次航班的乘务长黄仁俊。”

排成一排，昂胸阔步的走在机场的路面上，高跟鞋和行李滚轮整齐的发出着声响，还有机场的广播，飞往世界各地的旅客，这种久违的感觉让黄仁俊既紧张又激动。

通过登机口的时候黄仁俊左右望了望，果然在等候区看到了正笑嘻嘻和自己打招呼的罗渽民。

罗渽民在一个周前宣布自己辞了工作要走了，虽突然但却不意外。他长得虽然不像个痴情的，之前也混蛋过，可这就是个一物降一物的世界，总有人会让你恋恋不舍，宁愿放弃所有也要飞奔而去。这不是飞蛾扑火，而是蝴蝶找到了自己最爱的那朵花。

黄仁俊也抬手打了个招呼，然后潇洒的进去了。但不知道为什么她总感觉有点不对劲。

“走啦，别躲了。“  
黄仁俊一走罗渽民就拍了拍身后一把椅子上一个裹的严严实实的只露着一双眼睛在外面的人。他小心翼翼的探出头又确认了一遍。

“真的走啦？她没发现我吧？”

罗渽民捂了捂脸，黄仁俊是没发现，但他再这样鬼鬼祟祟像个恐怖分子一样那警察叔叔就要发现了。再三确认完李帝努才掀了帽子满头是汗的座到了罗渽民的边上，罗渽民十分嫌弃的看着他。

“你就不能大大方方的，非要弄的那么猥琐吗？你是来坐飞机又不是来做贼的。”

李帝努瞟了他一眼，给了他一个你不懂眼神。

“惊喜！惊喜你懂吗？你说她一出机场看到我在出口等着她，会是什么反应？”

罗渽民想了想说。

“见鬼的反应。要我肯定想怎么飞了一趟还飞回来了？！灵异！”

罗渽民说的很认真，因为他真的是那么想的，但说完看着李帝努不善的表情马上就转移换题。

“你怎么就能保证她在飞机上不发现你呢？”

李帝努又露出了“你这就不懂的了吧”的眼神，“我打听了！仁俊是乘务长，乘务长基本上就给头等舱的客人服务，不会来经济舱的。”

乘务长或许是不会来经济舱，可乘务长会在登机时打招呼啊。排着队李帝努远远的就听到黄仁俊的声音  
“您好，欢迎登机。”

吓得他又带上了帽子，低着头掖在了罗渽民后面。经过黄仁俊身边的时候李帝努嘴角翘起，一路傻笑的到了位置上还庆幸自己没有被发现。可他不知道黄仁俊的眼睛有多毒，看着这熟悉的身型就起了疑心再加上罗渽民不自然的表情，查看了一下旅客名单李帝努就彻底暴露了。

黄仁俊又惊又喜，李帝努这个人你说他浪漫吧，他会在西餐厅吃鹅肝的时候说还是昨天晚上火锅里的鸭肠好吃，但你说他不浪漫吧，他又会在洗澡水里面撒一把香气四溢的凡尔赛玫瑰。起飞最后检查的时候黄仁俊故意又看了他两眼，他居然还扯着罗渽民挡着自己，这种幼稚的样子却让黄仁俊觉得浪漫极了。

滑行，起飞。半个小时后飞机才开始平稳，忙碌的准备工作完成后就是配餐。头等舱的人不多，黄仁俊在忙完后就到了后面帮忙。

“先生请问您要喝什么？”

一边给客人倒饮料一边望着后排已经睡成一团的李帝努黄仁俊差点笑出来。车推到前面，罗渽民一惊伸手想叫李帝努注意却被黄仁俊喊住。

“你让他睡吧，我给他倒杯热茶，睡醒让他喝。”

罗渽民尴尬一笑。

“他还想给你惊喜，在机场接你机呢。”

黄仁俊想这个人真是又瓜又可爱。

“那我当作不知道不就好了，嘘，别告诉他。”

说完她就走了，可后面想了想又怕李帝努这样睡感冒了又去给他送了毯子，看的罗渽民羡慕又眼红。

“嫂子你可真好，我也想要毯子！”  
黄仁俊一愣，眨眨眼有点窘迫。

“不好意思哦，毯子发完了。”

罗渽民脸上挂着微笑内心大喊卧槽。

“打扰了。”

说完等黄仁俊一走他就把李帝努的毯子扯过来了一半，又把李帝努那份饭里的肉给吃了，嫉妒使他失去了理智。李帝努醒来后满脸疑惑的问为什么这个航空公司的餐食那么素，连个荤腥都没有。罗渽民脸不红心不慌的说。

“人家老板信佛，初一十五飞机上都如素。”

李帝努哦了一声又香喷喷的吃了起来。

8小时对黄仁俊来说是工作再工作，对李帝来说就是吃了睡睡了吃。飞机落地他又包上了头躲着飞机口的黄仁俊，比当地妇女裹的还严实。下了飞机背起包他拔腿就跑，罗渽民终于知道这货为什么不带行李箱了。

李帝努在到达口伸长了脖子却还是没有看到黄仁俊。罗渽民十分钟前悠闲的出来，惊讶又贱兮兮的说。

“你怎么还在这里啊！不是一小时前就出来了吗？”

李帝努抬起手把他推到一边。

“别挡着！”

看着对着出口望眼欲穿的李帝努，罗渽民摇了摇头就要走，一抬头就看到了人群中那个捧着花对自己挥手的女孩。罗渽民忽然懂得了李帝努说的那种惊喜，鼻头一酸眼泪从眼眶中泛起，没有别的，只想飞奔过去用力的抱住。

有同样想法的不止罗渽民一个人。每天有成千上万的人在机场重逢，再相见，有成千上万个人在紧紧的相拥。所以当黄仁俊跑着过来一把搂住李帝努的那刻，他突然很想哭。其实他们从未离别，但又感觉分开了好久好久，久到再一次感受对方体温的时候竟然如此炽热，滚烫。

温情完了黄仁俊问李帝努怎么会在这里。李帝努说我来找你过蜜月。可说着来过蜜月的这个人居然连个酒店都忘了定，偷偷摸摸的黄仁俊只能把人带回来了自己的酒店。晚上约着罗渽民和他的女朋友一起吃了顿饭，异域的氛围，陌生却美味的食物，晴朗的天空都会让人产生一种错落的美感，她终于知道为什么罗渽民会说，这是世界上最浪漫的角落。但浪漫也是有前提的，天时地利人和。

不知道是日头下的太晚了，还是飞机上睡的太好了，李帝努半夜睡不着，倒起了时差。他摸着黄仁俊背哄着人睡着又傻乎乎的笑了起来，因为他想起了自己说没带睡衣时黄仁俊从包里拿出来的样子。

“你为什么要带我的衣服啊？”

一个问题就让黄仁俊的脸红通。支支吾吾的说什么他的衣服舒服。李帝努小眼一眯不屈不饶的问。

“你是不是想拿着我的衣服做什么坏事？”

黄仁俊一开始还害羞，后面被问急了就开始打人。

“我就喜欢闻着你的味道睡觉不行啊！你有意见啊！”

这巴掌拍到身上软绵绵还挺甜，最后李帝努以退为进把人箍住抱到浴室干了点坏事。

干完坏事泡澡的时候黄仁俊就困了，她一动也不想动，两手一摊。李帝努很有眼力见儿的把人捞起，擦干净，吹着头发黄仁俊就在他怀里睡着了。

夜还在静静的流淌着，还有窗外璀璨耀眼的星河，李帝努想要永远记住这一刻，等老了和孙子孙女们说说一段平凡但又不平淡的爱情故事。


	21. 夏日烟火

一年365天，五年1826天。钟辰乐总对朴志晟说时间过的好慢，可一转眼他们就在一起那么久了。日子没有什么波澜壮阔的情节和桥段，一荤一素，一茶一饭，平平淡淡。当然也有过面红耳赤的时候，意外的，反而是钟辰乐认错的时候比较多。朴志晟这个人虽然性子好平时怎么闹腾都没事儿，但生气起来却很较真。钟辰乐也知道大部分事情都是自己作出来的，所以揣着一副乖巧又温顺的样子去拉朴志晟的衣角。朴志晟总是先会黑着一张脸不理人，然后钟辰乐撒会娇，说点肉麻话朴志晟就软了，最后钟辰乐再道个歉说句都是我的错嘛，就搞定朴志晟了。朴志晟也反思过为什么自己那么没有原则，可猫猫粘着自己一副可怜巴巴要哭的样子，除了原谅还能怎么办，怎么舍得让他哭呢。

两个人的生活虽然平淡无奇，但却还是发生了一件惊天地泣鬼神的事情。朴可乐怀孕了。钟辰乐看着它一天天大出来的肚子还以为这家伙又半夜偷吃猫粮，逼着它和自己一起减肥，每天晚上出门强制遛猫。可自己都瘦了一圈，猫都遛到快自闭了也没见掉称。朴志晟满脸愁容的胆心自家的猫是不是得了什么毛病，抱着猫拉着钟辰乐就去了宠物医院。医生摸了摸肚子非常高兴的宣布:

“你们要当爷爷啦！”

两脸懵逼了很久才回神，儿子居然是女儿身，还被搞大了肚子！故事太狗血以至于朴志晟恍惚了很久，抱着猫泣泪。

“爸爸让你受苦了，是爸爸的不对让你被坏猫欺负了！呜呜呜呜……”

钟辰乐想这年头果然还是女儿吃香。好吃好喝照顾了2个月，在一个暴风骤雨的深夜可乐要生了，两个家长手忙脚乱病急乱投医的疯狂敲李医生的门。

“他是心理医生又不是兽医！！”

黄仁俊被吵醒起床气很重，看起来要吃人。李医生软言软语的哄住了老婆，衣服一披就说:

“去看看吧！我好歹也是切过不少小白鼠的，差不了多少。”

黄仁俊来了兴致也说要去围观。最后就变成了两个家长抖筛糠似的看着一个三无妇产科医生和一个看热闹的假护士在猫窝里面一阵捣鼓。大概是李帝努手上的剪刀太晃眼，原来哼哼唧唧的可乐大眼一瞪屁股一撅小崽子就一个接一个就出来了。

“哇！四只哎！好可爱哦！”这是钟辰乐第一次听到黄仁俊发出了那么娘的声音，好奇的和朴志晟一起把脑袋往里面凑。

可乐是一只纯种黄色田园，可生出来的小猫却好看有点贵的样子。家长们又陷入了沉思。

“我怎么觉得有点像1楼刚搬来那个模特先生家的布偶？”

钟辰乐一说完朴志晟恍然大悟，不停的点头，钟辰乐想了想又说。

“听说人家那只很贵呢，纯种，上万块，我感觉是你闺女霸王硬上弓占了人家便宜，你说人家会不会问我们要精神损失费啊！”

为了弄清楚孩子的爸，两个人很不要命的去了模特先生家里。他们盯着布偶在脚边优雅的走过，卷着舌头很绅士的喝了一口水，连胡子都没粘湿，又想到了自家那只恨不得把脸塞到食盆里的糙货。

“是爱情吗？”钟辰乐小声的问朴志晟。

“是爱情！”朴志晟很满意这个女婿。

模特先生很是爽朗，笑起来像个太阳看的人心里暖洋洋的，就是一口流利的港普听的人费劲。

“你西索我家的噗噗把类女鹅的肚子搞大啦！介个臭小子！你晃心！我家肯定负责！”

事情就这样莫名其妙的拍下了定论，本来钟辰乐还怕会不会认错了，结果两只猫一见面就互蹭，亲热的不得了。朴志晟抱着钟辰乐又泣泪，说女大不中留。可事来运转，不久噗噗就离家出走跟着可乐到了小卖部，两只猫居然开起了夫妻老婆店。模特先生很难过，为了弥补他的损失钟辰乐抱了一只小崽子给他，橘粉橘粉的一看就让人爱不释手。

女婿招进门了是挺好，可两只大猫加三只小猫让做父母的经济压力有点大，在茉莉群里面一问立马就有一堆预备役猫奴举手。最后处于不可抗力，一只小猫被黄仁俊抱走，一只跟着李敏亨回家。

“你说它是不是知道李敏亨有钱可以天天吃小鱼干啊！”

这话一出惊的朴志晟抱紧了最后一只，不停给它洗脑。

“宝宝不要学姐姐跟人家跑哦，小鱼干你也会有的哦！”

小猫咪安心的在他怀里睡熟了。

四只小猫的起名很不走心，属于拍脑袋的那种，从钟辰乐家这只开始的茉莉一号一直到茉莉四号。

朴志晟虽然头很疼，但是辰乐喜欢就好。

一转眼小猫们就一岁了，一堆人决定开个烧烤趴体给它们过生日。

“大人最擅长找各种借口喝酒吃肉不运动。”

这是钟辰乐在刷微博的时候看到的至理名言，突然膝盖一疼。可再疼也要吃！牵着朴志晟就去超市买肉。

朴志晟拿了五盒猪五花，想了想又拿了两盒。钟辰乐撇了瞥嘴。

“你这哪儿是吃猪肉，分明是喂猪吧。”

朴志晟一脸真挚。

“你没发现仁俊姐和楷灿哥都有点奇怪吗？仁俊姐最近老买话梅，楷灿哥经常饭后来抱零食。”

“so？”

钟辰乐想那我还半夜偷偷起来煮泡面呢。

“我觉得他们都有了！”

钟辰乐瞪大了眼睛。

“我觉得是你脑子坏了，仁俊姐姐也就算了，李楷灿怎么怀？”

朴志晟又拿了三盒鸡翅信誓旦旦的说。

“看看我们可乐！很多事情不能只看表面。”

说完还自我认同的点点头，钟辰乐被自家老公天真无邪到了，摇了摇头开始拿蔬菜，这样吃肉法第二天都要上火。

为了不扰民烧烤趴体放在了天台，六猫六人好不热闹。一楼的模特先生去外国走秀了，他家的茉莉四号摇着尾巴就到妈妈边上撒娇，然后被爸爸一巴掌呼到了边上，满脸写着，别靠近我老婆！

黄仁俊一脸小女孩花痴样。

“这才是真霸总！“

朴志晟烤着肉偷偷问李帝努。

“仁俊姐姐最近怎么变这样了？有点瘆人啊！“

李帝努看了看老婆在和李楷灿钟辰乐聊天，就悄咪咪和朴志晟说。

“她最近不知道为什么爱上了看那种狗血的言情剧，都是那种霸道总裁爱上我，还有生病车祸亲兄妹的，反正可怕的很，她还边看边哭，我还得抱着盒纸巾陪着。我也觉得她出了点什么问题，但我一个心理医生居然也没看出来，真是奇怪。”

李帝怒说着叹了口气，朴志晟觉得自己搞不好就是预言大师，不自觉望了望黄仁俊的肚子。

“你确定？”  
钟辰乐也在同一时间望向了黄仁俊的肚子。黄仁俊打开了手机，翻出来一张照片，清晰的两条杠却看的眼前的两个人更疑惑。

“这是什么？中队长？”

李楷灿刚说完就被黄仁俊翻了一个大白眼。

“有没有点常识！这是验孕棒！”

黄仁俊生怕被听到，几乎是沉默的呐喊。

“我们也没用过，也用不到，理解一下。李帝努知道了吗？”

钟辰乐想朴志晟这家伙可真厉害。黄仁俊摇了摇头。

“我就是在想怎么和他说。因为我们现在还没说要孩子嘛，所以都是戴套的，那这孩子怎么来的啊？他会不会怀疑我在外面乱搞啊！”

这个话题有点厉害，让钟辰乐和李楷灿都长大了嘴。

“肯定是你喝醉了。”

两个人瞬间又异口同声，然后很有默契的互相看了一眼，击了个掌。

钟辰乐很有经验，因为喝醉他吃了很多的苦。

李楷灿也很有经验，因为喝醉他享了很多的福。

黄仁俊忽然恍然大悟，一拍大腿。

“啊！有一次和同事吃饭喝多了，断片了，结果早上居然还躺在自家床上，连睡衣都换好了。帝努说是我打他电话他就来接我了，可也没说别的啊。”

李楷灿一边说着天真两字，一边开始给黄仁俊科普。

什么好搞啊，任人摆布啊，无力反抗啊，听的钟辰乐频频点头。就是最后一句，醒来印象全无，钟辰乐不是很认同，难道全世界只有他记性那么好？

黄仁俊认准了凶手就去找李帝努揪耳朵了，李帝努又哭又笑，眼中还带着泪。

“仁俊姐姐手劲可真大，你看帝努哥都疼哭了。”

朴志晟说完给钟辰乐递了一盘满满都烤肉。

“这是幸福的眼泪。”钟辰乐说着就往嘴里塞肉，抬手想给猫们投食却发现它们居然都围在了李敏亨边上，李敏亨正在一点点把鱼肉弄出来，一个个给它们喂。可乐吃高兴了还蹭了蹭他的腿，直接盘在了他脚边。

“明明是我们的娃。”

“却和别人那么亲热！”

两个正牌家长柠檬的无可附加，只能猛吃肉。

“对了！我还买了烟火！”

几个人一听眼前一亮就见李楷灿献宝似的掏出了一大捆仙女棒。

“你对烟火有什么误解？”

黄仁俊激动的想站起来又被李帝努拉住。李楷灿委屈。

“现在市区禁止然后烟花！怎么放！再说了别瞧不起仙女棒！这都还是费劲买的呢！可好玩了！”

李楷灿说着就点上了一个，莹莹燃烧的烟火溅着小小的火星竟也有种说不出的暖暖浪漫，让人不自觉的沉迷勾起了嘴角。一个人五个，像孩子一样肆无忌惮的玩了起来，一时间天台像铺满了星星一样明亮，照在猫的眼睛里映出了天使般琉璃。最后一点光亮在钟辰乐手里熄灭，有点意犹未尽的遗憾。

不知是谁打破了这种伤感的气氛，喊了声今天的月亮真圆。抱着猫，搂着人每个人又看到出神。天气不算太好，云层总是挡住月光，每一次洒落都弥足珍贵，就像时光一样。再过五年，十年，二十年他还能像这样无忧无虑的躺在朴志晟怀里吗？前路像云一样迷雾重重，但他始终相信，剥开后的一切都是明亮的。

朴志晟又搂紧了他一点，虽然有点热，可热的很幸福，钟辰乐想他已经找到家了，他就可以这样一直这样幸福下去。


End file.
